


El Deseo de la Amazona

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adult Content, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Shaina de Ofiuco es una extraordinaria guerrera ateniense, brutal y dedicada a su deber. Milo de Escorpio es un orgullo Santo Dorado que había sido resucitado después de la última guerra contra Hades. Jamás nadie se habría imaginado que ambos poseerían una química adictiva que los uniría bajo las sombras y les haría desear lo inalcanzable para ambos: tener una vida común.|| ° MILO & SHAINA ° |||| ° AIORIA & MARIN ° |||| ° DEATH MASK & HELENA ° |||| ° AIOROS & SEIKA ° ||





	1. Amazona Indomable

**Author's Note:**

> Después del éxito de mi primer one-shot de esta pareja y de una exitosa encuesta en mi página de Facebook sobre cual fic subir primero, decidí aventurarme de llano en la siguiente obra, a ver cómo me va.
> 
> Con dos fics ya publicados de la saga “The Lost Canvas”, creo que ya es hora de dejar descansar a los pobres personajes de esa saga, de mi loca imaginación y pasar a la serie clásica, la cual (sin ofender), es mi favorita.
> 
> Espero que les guste este, la verdad es que este escrito es basado en un SCRESHOOT que subí a mi página de Facebook (hace ya mucho tiempo) dedicada a los Fanfics que hago del universo de SS. Les invito cordialmente a echarle un vistazo ya que los escritos cortos que no subo a esta página y Wattpad los subo ahí precisamente porque serían demasiado pequeños. Pero bueno, ya mejor dejo de promocionarme y les dejo continuar.
> 
> Ojalá les guste el fic y varias parejas sorpresa que les tengo preparado.
> 
> Si son fans de: Aioria x Marin. | Seiya x Saori. & Shiryū x Shun-Rei. ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estas parejas son intocables y en mis obras jamás estarán separados!

Apolo debía estar muy irritado allá en el Olimpo; ya que el sol del mediodía estaba calcinando a todo el mundo que se hallaba en el Coliseo del Santuario, entrenando y fortificando sus habilidades como guerreros atenienses; sin importar nada; sin renegar y sin fallar. Sangrando, sudando y sufriendo para alcanzar las grandezas que sólo estar entre la élite de la armada de la diosa podía ofrecer.

—¡Levántate ya, gusano cobarde!

Lamentablemente había obstáculos para alcanzar esa gloria.

El dolor físico era un juego si se comparaba al calvario emocional y espiritual que tenías que pasar si deseabas ser siquiera un Santo. Suprimir tus debilidades mentales, por ejemplo, era por mucho más difícil que fortificar los músculos de las piernas y brazos. Los veteranos sabían esto muy bien. Todos aquellos guerreros experimentados que habían logrado ganar o sobrevivir en una batalla, comprendían que en un segundo todo podría cambiar; que un descuido podría costarte todo. También, que en un combate no sólo se tenía que golpear el cuerpo de tu oponente sino también su alma (si es que aún se tenían) si es que querías volver a casa.

_“Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él”._

Desde hace siglos que se recita esa frase casi ceremonial, y nunca, desde que la humanidad comenzó a atacarse a sí misma ha sido modificada, porque esa era la regla inicial en una guerra y no había por qué embellecerla ni agregarle nada. Debía quedar entendida aún con toda la crudeza que transpiraba su sola mención.

Por eso mismo, a la hora de demostrarles esa valiosa lección a los novatos nadie se contenía. Ningún maestro era tan desalmado como para no mostrar con claridad cada una de esas valiosas lecciones de vida; de supervivencia; de guerra.

Y como era ya de conocimiento general, la piedad así como la feminidad, también habían sido arrancadas de la inclemente amazona Shaina de Ofiuco. Como cualquier otro aspirante a caballero; ella había sido entrenada con brutalidad hasta ser convertida en la luchadora que era ahora.

Pero incluso aquella fiera guerrera de poderosos colmillos envenenados, alguna vez se permitió ser mujer, enamorándose de forma rápida de un hombre que lamentablemente no le correspondía. Sabiendo eso, Shaina no se dejó entregar de llano a los brazos del lamento como lo haría cualquier otra chica sentimental en su lugar. No. El fuerte orgullo de la amazona era tal que su día a día permanecía imperturbable ante todo, incluso ante un rechazo tan aplastante como ese luego de ofrecer una gran cantidad de su sangre para proteger la vida del hombre que no la amaba como ella a él.

Saori Kido, como actualmente se hacía llamar la poderosa diosa griega de la guerra y la sabiduría, se encontraba en Japón. Después de librar otra temible batalla contra Hades y volver con todos sus Santos Dorados y de Bronce, llevando también consigo al moribundo Seiya de Pegaso, la diosa había hecho varios cambios antes de partir a la _Tierra del Sol Naciente_.

En primer lugar, los Santos Dorados retomarían sus puestos en las Casas del Zodiaco que ella misma reconstruyó con su poderoso cosmos antes de partir. Levantó los escombros en un show de luces jamás antes visto. La diosa se aseguró de que todo cimiento volviese a su sitio hasta que quedase como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero aun con todo aquello, hubo un detalle que nadie se esperó.

El antiguo Patriarca, un rejuvenecido Shion, también fue traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Con la carne y los huesos que le correspondían.

Los ojos del pueblo de Rodorio se posaron asombrados sobre el ex Santo de Aries, antiguo héroe de la anterior guerra y un ser respetado que se tenía como la máxima sabiduría. Un querido líder, un temido guerrero y un sabio amable. Este, también retomó su labor como Patriarca en el Santuario, quien por supuesto, inmediatamente ocultó lo más posible la _traición_ de Camus, Saga, Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask, entre otros más de niveles inferiores; quienes luego de recibir el indulto de la diosa también retomaron sus responsabilidades.

Y mientras su hermano se encontraba protegiendo la Casa de Géminis, Kanon se había ido con la diosa para servirle de su guardia personal junto a Dohko de Libra y el resto de los Santos de Bronce; al viaje también se había unido Seika, la recién encontrada hermana de Seiya de Pegaso. Y ya que se entraba en materia; lo que se sabía con respecto al joven no era del todo alentador.

Seiya de Pegaso había entrado en estado de coma luego de una exhaustiva operación de emergencia que se le realizó para tratar sus heridas externas. Huesos rotos, golpes mortales y una profunda herida en el costado izquierdo fueron producto de la espada del dios de la muerte.

Los doctores humanos se fueron con la perfecta ilusión de trabajar en un joven herido que fue atacado brutalmente por vándalos mientras regresaba a casa por la noche.

Nadie sabía que él y los otros Santos de Bronce y Oro habían dado sus vidas para proteger al mundo entero de su destrucción. Hasta donde el mundo entero tenía entendido, las catástrofes naturales ocurridas durante el eclipse habían sido inevitables y si se habían detenido fue porque no era momento para que el planeta colapsara.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Esperas a que anochezca?! ―se oyó gritar a la fiera amazona italiana.

Si a alguien le había dolido inmensamente las actuales noticias sobre la salud de Seiya fue a Shaina. A pesar del rechazo a sus sentimientos, ella seguía pensando en él, en su bienestar y en su vida. Esa que colgaba de un hilo porque los Destinos no habían permitido que Athena pudiese sanarlo por completo, tan solo menguar un poco el poder destructivo del acero forjado por el dios Hefestos.

Ver la cara atormentada de la hermosa Saori había sido una muestra clara de que sus poderes no eran absolutos y hasta una divinidad como ella tenía sus límites, y alguien más a sus espaldas para impedirle hacer X o Y cosa.

_»Los Destinos permitieron que Athena pudiese traer de vuelta a todos sus caballeros caídos. Excepto uno_ —contó Marin—. _Seiya sólo puede sanar si es digno de ello._

 _»¿Pero por qué? —_ lloró Seika desconsolada _—. ¡¿Por qué mi hermano?!_

 _»Porque él está siendo puesto a prueba_ —respondió como si no le preocupase aunque fuese evidente que sí lo hacía—, _después de todo… él es el Santo más cercano a Athena._

Después de oír esas noticias, Shaina salió de la casa de Marin con el corazón en la mano. Confiaba en que la maestra de Pegaso pudiese calmar a la pobre chica japonesa que apenas comenzaba a caer en cuenta de todo lo que había estado pasando en su ausencia.

En el fondo Shaina de Ofiuco sabía la respuesta concreta a la duda de Seika. Esto no tenía nada que ver con su posición como Santo ni su relación pública con Athena. Los Destinos le habían impedido a la diosa curar a Seiya porque Saori lo amaba más de lo que podría amar a cualquier otro ser humano como predicaba, y como tal, todo conllevaba un sacrificio.

Una gran cantidad de sangre.

¿Y qué peor castigo puede ser el ir contra la muerte de otros y no poder hacer nada cuando la vida de la persona que más te importa peligra? La venganza de los Destinos era terrible.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Seiya pudiese aferrarse a su vida. Y aun si sobrevivía, nada aseguraba que pudiese ser el mismo después de tan sanguinaria batalla.

Nadie lo sabía, pero desde que Saori y compañía se retiraron a Japón, Shaina había estado yendo a un viejo Templo levantado en honor al poderoso Zeus, ubicado a las afueras del Santuario.

Ahí, Shaina rezaba todas las noches por él.

Porque abriese los ojos. Porque volviesen a verse.

El duro corazón de la amazona no estaba tan marchito como la mayoría pensaba, lamentablemente tener en la cabeza que la lealtad del joven de Pegaso no estaba con ella, le dolía más que un golpe en la cara proporcionado por Poseidón.

—¡Por hoy es todo! ¡Recojan sus dientes y vayan a casa! —ordenó dejando a los moribundos novatos reponerse en paz—. ¡Y espero que mañana nadie me haga esperar! ¡Los quiero aquí en fila entrenando los mismos ejercicios de hoy antes de que salga el sol!

Oírlos quejarse fue irritante para la amazona, después de todo no tenían por qué hacerlo si estaban ahí para ser caballeros; guerreros fuertes y orgullosos. Lo mínimo que esos idiotas podrían esperar era romperse un par de huesos cada semana.

Shaina odiaba a los hombres débiles. En su opinión personal, todos aquellos que no tenían el valor mínimo para afrontar los duros entrenamientos podían ir y morir de una buena vez, saltando de un risco, y librarla a ella de semejante carga.

El punto era ahorrarle problemas al Santuario no alimentar bocas haraganas.

Tratando de no hacer más fuerte su migraña, Shaina suspiró sacudiendo su cabello. Solitariamente partió hacia el área designada a las amazonas. Era sólo ahí dónde los Santos féminas podían sentirse con la libertad de quitarse sus máscaras sin temor a saberse descubiertas por un imbécil.

A pesar de que Seiya y otros más ya había visto su rostro, Shaina había mantenido la máscara en su rostro como un pequeño recordatorio de su identidad como guerrera. Pero la mujer en su interior le causaba problemas; aquella parte emotiva suya que la guerrera tenía que retener con cuerdas y cadenas en lo más profundo de su alma estaba harta de mantenerse al margen.

La mujer oculta tras la máscara comenzaba a despertar pidiendo libertad, lo malo es que estaba ganando terreno. Sus lágrimas nocturnas en el Templo de Zeus avalaban ese gran bache en el camino de la poderosa amazona cuya meta era pasar a la historia como eso: una guerrera. No una mártir con el corazón roto.

Otro motivo para cubrirse la cara con la máscara era la vergüenza de tener casi todos los días, una cara pálida con ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar; el bochorno era tanto que ella mantenía la máscara sobre sí misma celosamente durante la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

Jamás dejaría ver sus debilidades a nadie, ni siquiera a Seiya.

Su orgullo constantemente le recriminaba eso y por Shaina estaba bien, necesitaba siempre conocer su lugar en el Santuario. Ella no era una doncella, era una luchadora.

El agotamiento mental sobrepasó al físico. Odiaba tratar con novatos llorones.

Arrastrando los pies, Shaina entró a su casa y cerró la puerta de madera, luego de asegurarse de que la ventana al lado de su cama estuviese bien cerrada se sentó en el colchón y dejó que sus poros faciales respirasen, desprendiéndose de la máscara.

Alzó la mirada al techo pensando indeseadamente en la guerra; en las batallas pasadas. Y en todos los que había caído durante esta y no fueron resucitados por Athena.

«Casios», de vez en cuando pensaba en su protegido.

Asesinado por el control mental que Saga (corrompido) ejerció sobre Aioria con el fin de matar a Seiya y a sus amigos. Casios, el joven que una vez ella entrenó sin compasión ni paciencia; demostró ser más fuerte y decidido de lo que Shaina pensó que era y sería al madurar. Falleció como todo un caballero, por Athena y por su salvación.

Ella nunca pudo decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, a pesar de no haber ganado la Armadura de Pegaso, Casios hizo lo mejor que pudo y aunque perdió, lo hizo con honor; ahora Shaina sabía que debió haberle dicho su opinión sobre él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pues aún con la derrota ella lo vio luchar, sin detenerse ni menguar su espíritu.

Casios combatió con fortaleza puramente griega hasta el final y murió siendo reconocido por el Guardián de Leo, hombre que en una época la amazona misma hubiese atacado por la espalda si se le hubiese dado la oportunidad, pero ahora respetaba como el resto de la población de Rodorio dado a su lealtad.

Shaina volvió a ponerse la máscara, tomó una toalla de entre sus ropas, un jabón en barra, un zacate y salió en dirección a un pequeño manantial a disposición de las amazonas. Exclusivo para ellas, lejos de los mirones indeseables que, si querían morir de una forma muy dolorosa, podían visitar.

«Qué decepción» pensó malhumorada, «últimamente los aspirantes a caballeros no valen ni una maldita moneda de cobre».

Y mejor no hablemos de las postulantes a amazonas.

_Maldita sea._

Parecía que cada año los novatos eran peores.

Sin dejar de caminar Shaina echó una mirada despectiva a ciertas pequeñas moradas a su alrededor. Reconociendo a sus propietarias y que seguramente se hallaban perdiendo el tiempo en vez de descansar para aguantar un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Gruñó de solo pensar en ellas.

Muchas de las mujeres que habitaban ahí eran unas holgazanas imbéciles. Tontas que habían llegado con la moderna y ñoña fantasía de poder casarse algún día con el amor de sus vidas, un valiente príncipe que sólo habitaba en sus cabezas llenas de aire y mierda.

Ese modo de pensar tan ridículo y nada digno de una amazona ateniense fue como una plaga que se esparció en los últimos años. Todo gracias a diversos romances baratos, en su mayoría de prostitutas con caballeros mediocres, las nuevas generaciones de amazonas ya no pensaban tanto en pelear y vencer, sino en conseguirse un buen partido a su cama y ganarse la lotería con él.

Era triste, pero así era.

Por eso, cuando llegaba el turno de Shaina o la misma Marin, para entrenar a las recién llegadas de diversas partes del mundo, sólo unas pocas quedaban en pie luego de recibir una brutal paliza de bienvenida, pues era en el Coliseo, donde se probaban las habilidades de caballero. Mujer u hombre; niña o niño. Si no valías el precio del sitio que ocupaba tu trasero eras desechado como basura y en eso no había distinción de ningún tipo.

Shaina de Ofiuco, especialmente era inclemente con las debiluchas y lloronas. Ella, como la digna y orgullosa amazona que era, entrenaba guerreras, no consentía princesas. La única _mujer_ con ese título vivía en el Santuario y ni la propia Athena estaba exenta de pelear cuando llegaba el momento propicio.

Por eso mismo Shaina vigilaba que las novatas fuesen dignas de su tiempo y si no lo eran, ella misma se esmeraba en hacerlas huir con la cola entre las patas.

La única buena noticia era que no todas las chicas eran un desastre, pero los números de ingresadas contra el número de las que realmente parecían esforzarse más en sus técnicas de batalla y no de sus caras bonitas enmascaradas eran ridículos, en todos los aspectos.

Resignada a un día más de ver puros sacos de huesos fracasados, Shaina llegó hasta el manantial, se desprendió de todas sus ropas y al final apartó la máscara de su cara. Dejó caer su cabello sobre su espalda, suspiró metiéndose al agua lentamente hasta la cintura.

Usando sus manos y el jabón, Shaina lavó su rostro fuertemente, talló durante un tiempo su cabello; luego enjuagó.

Se tomó su tiempo limpiando el resto de su cuerpo usando el jabón y el zacate, primero los brazos, el cuello, la espalda, los pechos, su abdomen y su intimidad. Para limpiar sus piernas tuvo que salir del agua y sentarse en la orilla, pasar el zacate y el jabón por su piel y seguir tallando; enjuagando.

Dejó que el agua purificase toda su piel; sin importarle el frío se quedó sentada en la orilla mirando las estrellas.

Tan hermosas… lejanas… resplandecientes. Shaina pudo identificar varias constelaciones, le gustaba unir los puntos brillantes y admirar en silencio su perfección.

Una pequeña ventisca de viento meció los cabellos casi secos de su fleco lo que la hizo reaccionar y meterse una vez más al agua para disfrutar de la sensación del líquido frío relajando sus músculos tensos. Ya casi olvidaba la época en la que, siendo una niña y al sentir el agua fría sobre sus heridas luego de un brutal entrenamiento, temblaba adentro del agua y pedía a los dioses porque le quitasen el sentido del tacto.

La adulta en la que se había convertido había adquirido la capacidad disfrutar del agua fría con o sin heridas.

Shaina movió los dedos de los pies jalando con ellos algunas pequeñas rocas y arena, los soltó y volvió a repetir la acción. Con sus manos tomó sus pechos y los masajeó, no porque quisiera toquetearse de manera pervertida, sino porque estaba al tanto del mal llamado _Cáncer de Mama_ y quería estar al pendiente de ello. Además de que tanto tiempo saltando, corriendo, meciéndose y haciendo todo tipo de movimientos bruscos hacían que su generosa delantera doliese por el estrujamiento al que era sometida cada día bajo la armadura.

En otra época pudo haberse sentido agradecida por la naturaleza al haberle proporcionado un cuerpo bello, pero si ahora de Shaina dependiese vendería sus grandes pechos a alguna pobre necesitada de ellos. A veces le estorbaban para ejecutar ciertos movimientos, cosa que la irritaba.

Al terminar su inspección suspiró recargándose en la orilla del manantial.

—¿Pensando?

Sin alarmarse, los ojos verdes de Shaina se entrecerraron ante el sonido de esa voz.

—¿Tu gato al fin deja que te bañes sola? —respondió irónicamente evitando lo más posible una conversación profunda.

—¿De qué hablas?

Una pelirroja de exótica belleza oriental se metió al agua a una distancia prudente de su aliada. A ambas les gustaba así.

—Tú y Leo sostienen una relación —dijo Shaina con simpleza—, es un secreto a voces.

Varias veces Shaina había tenido de arrastrar por el piso a unas cuantas incautas que se entretenían hablando entre ellas sobre un supuesto romance entre Aioria de Leo y Marin de Águila, en el Coliseo, a plena luz del día y con la cobra al asecho. Como si esas tontas pudiesen hablar a hurtadillas en lugar de entrenar, frente a las narices de Shaina de Ofiuco y salir ilesas. El sólo pensar que había muchas que creían eso era el equivalente a escupirle a la amazona en la cara.

Por otro lado, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, Marin se descolocó ante lo dicho por Shaina.

—¿Aioria y yo? —con una sonrisa, empezó a lavarse el cuerpo y luego la cabeza mientras hablaba. Como si estuviesen charlando sobre una habladuría más—. Ese es el rumor de ayer.

—Y el de hoy también.

—No, claro que no —cortó de tajo—. El de hoy es que ya van tres días que Milo de Escorpio es visto en el Coliseo cuando las amazonas entrenan.

Sintiendo un creciente dolor de cabeza, Shaina suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —Marin suspiró con ese mismo desgano—, las novatas brincan de felicidad pero Milo de Escorpio no se ha acercado a ninguna. Dicen que busca a una chica en especial.

—Pues que se apresure a elegir —espetó Shaina, agregando con enfado—: las novatas se distraen con facilidad, y ahora con él cerca no sé cómo diablos voy a hacerlas reaccionar.

—Haz lo que sabes hacer.

—¿Hacerlas comer tierra?

—Exactamente.

Formando una sonrisa ladina, Shaina miró a Marin, esta enjuagaba su hermosa cabellera rojiza en el agua. Su piel pálida con unas pocas pecas resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus grandes ojos color azul turquesa brillaban como dos diamantes. Sus rasgos tan orientales eran perfectamente marcados con esa combinación de colores curiosos aún entre su gente que era difícil dejar de verla cuando no llevaba encima la máscara.

Tanto Shaina como Marin eran mujeres hermosas y letales, aún entre todas las amazonas que protegían el Santuario. Pero de alguna forma que Shaina todavía no se explicaba con claridad, ella se sentía un tanto inferior a su compañera japonesa.

Sus problemas y discusiones habían quedado en el pasado. Todo perdonado. Pero aún había algo que se apretaba adentro del pecho de Shaina cada vez que pensaba en Marin siendo mucho más feliz que ella.

¿Celos? No. Se mentía tratando de dar eso por hecho, pues no era tan simple.

Ella sólo se sentía triste por saber que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella jamás obtendría el amor de un chico como Seiya. Y ni qué decir de un hombre que a ella le interesase. Su destino parecía ser sólo uno: morir sola como una guerrera solitaria. Aunque en un principio esa idea le haya agradado, con los años su mente cambió de opinión a una velocidad alarmante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Marin notando la mirada de su colega sobre ella.

—Nada que te deba preocupar.

—Entiendo —Marin se pegó a otra parte de la orilla del manantial y miró el cielo estrellado—, ¿es demasiado obvio?

—¿El qué?

—Aioria y yo.

Pícaramente Shaina sonrió haciendo un sonido burlón con su boca cerrada.

—A veces puedo jurar que no puedes caminar bien —lanzó la indirecta; Marin tardó un poco en comprenderlo.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —la miró entre confusa y asustada.

—Ay dioses —Shaina suspiró—. Seré directa, ¿Aioria es tan bueno en la cama como creen las novatas? ¿O a veces caminas mal porque tus rodillas ya comienzan a fallar?

Soltando aire, ofendida y sumamente sonrojada, Marin respondió:

—No me había dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que es la soltería a tu edad. Busca a tu propio hombre y experimenta por ti misma.

—Sólo hice una pregunta amistosa, ¿acaso no podemos hablar de esto? Porque te puedo asegurar que Aioria no se debe guardar nada para sí mismo.

—Él no lo haría —refutó molesta.

—Es un hombre —insistió Shaina—, y si el resto de Caballeros Dorados son tan solitarios como tú y como yo, entonces no dudes ni por un segundo que al menos un par de ellos ya habrá interrogado a Aioria por lo menos una vez —chasqueó la lengua—. Además, él es un hombre orgulloso que seguramente no dudará en hacer alarde de sus _prodigiosas habilidades_ pasionales. Pero hay que darle crédito, el pobre sujeto ha estado atascado en el celibato hasta que tú le abriste tu corazón —ensanchó su sonrisa—, y las piernas.

—¡Shaina!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le has abierto alguna de esas dos cosas? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Marin se irritó.

—Eres tan vulgar —gruñó.

—Yo no lo veo así, hablamos de sexo, Marin. S-e-x-o. No tiene nada de raro, hasta los animales se aparean como salvajes cuando les entran las ganas.

—Shaina —gruñó Marin otra vez con un tono más amenazante.

—Vamos, anda, al menos respóndeme a mi duda. ¿Aioria te satisface o no?

Acorralada, Marin se lo pensó por un buen rato. Shaina alzó las cejas sugestivamente esperando la información.

—No tengo problemas de rodillas —admitió abochornada mirando a otro lado.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo que lo sabías? —la miró pálida—, ¿acaso tú y Aioria…?

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tuve algo que ver con el señor _Defiendo-mis-ideales-con-uñas-y-dientes-literalmente_? Claro que no —desligó la amazona de verde para alivio de Marin—. No me van los tipos como él pero me alegra saber qué Aioria hace feliz a tu vagina.

—¡Shaina!

—¿Ahora qué dije? —se molestó—. ¿Acaso tú no le haces feliz a él? ¿Quieres unos consejos?

—No —espetó casi espantada.

—Verás —Shaina ignoró su respuesta—, usualmente a los hombres les gusta que juguemos con sus bolas.

—Zeus —bufó abochornada—, no pienso oír esto.

—Es información valiosa así que cállate y agradéceme después. ¿En qué iba?

—¿Las bolas? —con un gesto despectivo, Marin se cruzó de brazos.

—Exacto, no sé por qué les gusta que usemos los dedos y la boca para estimularlas pero funciona de maravilla. ¿Y cómo vamos con las felaciones?

—¿Las qué?

Previniendo un problema con ese punto, Shaina alzó los ojos al cielo implorando paciencia, luego volvió a Marin.

—¿Mamadas? —Marin negó con la cabeza mirándola sin entender aún—. Ay mujer. ¿Qué cómo carajos le chupas el pito?

—¿Qué preguntas son esas?

—Ya basta, ¿qué te molesta que diga? ¿Las preguntas o la palabra _pito_? Porque tiene muchos nombres, sabes. ¿ _Pene, verga, miembro viril, mástil, mini-Aioria, gatito_? ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo llamase para que no te escandalices todo el tiempo?

—Dejémoslo en _pene,_ ¿de acuerdo?

—Me alegra que ya estés cooperando. Esa es la actitud.

Con unas claras intenciones de golpearla, Marin la miró muy irritada.

—Ajá.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y bien? ¿Le has mamado el pene?

—No… ¡o-oye! ¿Eso se puede…?

—Sí —Shaina asintió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió de nuevo—, y si también te lo preguntas; él puede hacer lo mismo contigo, se llama “sexo oral”.

—D-de acuerdo… ¿y tú ya lo has…?

Shaina meció la cabeza de un lado a otro con cierto estupor. A decir verdad no planeaba contarle nada revelador a Marin, pero dado a que evidentemente su colega aún era una inocentona en ese campo, Shaina se dijo a sí misma que debía empezar a “preparar” a Marin mentalmente para Aioria. Y más vale que el maldito le agradeciera después.

—Pues… sí —masculló.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Al principio es raro —dijo pensativa—, incluso puede que sea algo asqueroso pero todo dependerá de las circunstancias. ¿Ambos tomaron un baño antes? Yo les recomiendo eso, suele ser menos fuerte el aroma y si eres de olfato sensible mejor háblalo primero con él. Quizás esté esperando que algún día lo hagas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Marin —casi le reprendió—, hablamos de consentir a su pene, es claro que al menos se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Es un hombre —canturreó.

—Pero… ¿hablarlo? Sería algo vergonzoso.

—Créeme, hablarlo no es tan malo si hay confianza. De hecho puede ser bastante efectivo si es que quieren probar cosas nuevas, posturas curiosas, lugares insospechados.

—¿Qué tipo de lugares? —Marin miraba el agua, su rostro había tomado un tono carmín bastante acentuado.

—Mmm… no sé, ten imaginación. ¿Podrá ser su Casa a plena luz del día? ¿En medio de ella? ¿Con la ropa puesta en un límite de tiempo? ¿En una Casa ajena? Vamos, las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Tú… ¿qué me recomendarías?

Sonriendo burlonamente, Shaina meditó. ¿Cómo hacer para que Aioria pierda la razón?

—Considerando cómo es tu amorcito, podrías ponerlo bajo tensión en una situación.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—¿Has pensado en seducirlo mientras está acompañado? ¿Hacerlo mirar tu trasero y babear por él mientras le hablan de algo que seguramente es muy importante?

—No —espetó mirándola reprobatoriamente—, respetamos nuestros límites.

—Límites —resopló. Shaina la miró decepcionada—, si quieres que su vida sexual se marchite en tres años o menos sigan respetando los putos límites. Pero si quieres mantener viva la llama de la pasión por mucho más tiempo que eso, será mejor que tú y él pongan a esas dos cabezas a trabajar.

—Pero es una locura.

—Pero el sexo loco también es genial —le guiñó el ojo.

Marin quedó pensativa por un rato.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de…?

—Todas tenemos derecho a guardar secretos —musitó feliz—. Pero no hablamos de mí, hablamos de ti y Aioria. Veamos, ¿qué más? De acuerdo, ¿en qué nivel están?

—¿N-nivel?

—¿Qué postura es su favorita? ―cambió de pregunta esperando que Marin no le sorprendiese otra vez.

Esperó en vano.

—¿Cuántas posturas hay?

—Las suficientes para tener por lo menos dos o tres favoritas —la miró acusadora—, pero por lo que me dices no han probado otra aparte del _Misionero_.

—¿Qué es…?

—La típica, él sobre ti entre tus piernas —hizo un ejemplo de la postura con sus dedos de ambas manos—. Pero hay otras.

Con la información, Marin pareció haberse mareado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —asintió—. Hay otra igual de típica pero al menos tú llevarías el ritmo.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Pues qué te imaginas? —apremió chasqueando los dedos—. Lo dejas acostarse, separas las piernas de lado al lado y metes su verga en tu vagina. Entonces sólo subes y bajas. Puedes menar las caderas si quieres, el poder entonces es tuyo. Aparte de que esta te permite manipular el ritmo y la profundidad en la que lo quieres adentro, también te da la facilidad de mecer las caderas como te dé la gana y sentir más la fricción.

—¿Moverlas en círculos?

—En círculos o sentones, tú eliges, sólo ten cuidado; no querrás hacerle daño. Y deja que tu cabeza se alborote un poco. A ellos les gusta ver los senos rebotando, seguro le gustará también llevar sus manos a ellos o sentarse para meterlos en su boca. Si hace eso créeme que te gustará.

—Pues a él le gustan mis pechos.

Marin y Shaina miraron la delantera de esta primera mientras la amazona del Águila los levantaba con sus manos.

—Pues son algo grandes para una japonesa —admitió Shaina—, pero le han de gustar mucho. Podrías intentarlo.

—Sí… supongo que no es mala idea.

—Claro que no lo es. Tienes que ser más atrevida de vez en cuando, Marin, pero si te hace sentir mejor seguramente Aioria esté teniendo fantasías eróticas contigo ahora mismo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es un hombre, Marin —le repitió—. Y si no han tenido sexo en las últimas semanas, que no te quepa duda que ahora mismo Aioria se está haciendo una masturbación pensando en ti.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**


	2. Corazón de Guerrero

Luego de tan… interesante charla. Marin pasó a retirarse; Shaina se quedó un rato más antes de salir del agua y regresar con su ropa sucia a casa. Al abrir la puerta miró sin inmutarse a la figura masculina sentada que estaba sentada sobre su cama; aparentemente esperándola.

—Supongo que ya no es necesario que vaya hasta tu Casa a pedirte por favor que dejes de merodear tu solitario trasero por el Coliseo si no entrenarás —resopló Shaina sin emoción aparente, poniendo su ropa adentro de un cesto de la ropa sucia; dándose la vuelta para encarar al Santo que la veía sin reírse ni sonreír, cosa que le dijo a Shaina que él no estaba ahí de visita—. Ay hombre, ¿ahora qué hice? —suspiró con fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin perderla de vista, Milo de Escorpio inhaló profundo y exhaló desanimado.

—Nada realmente —contestó.

—¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara de mierda? —preguntó de vuelta—. La usas sólo cuando vienes a recriminarme algo.

Inmutablemente, Shaina tomó del otro extremo del cuarto, un cepillo para el cabello que estaba sobre un pequeño buró, al igual que un frasco de aproximadamente 400ml de aceite natural color rosa transparente con olor a flores silvestres; que a veces ella después del baño se impregnaba en su piel y dormía bastante bien oliendo el suave aroma; lo que por supuesto la ponía de un excelente humor al día siguiente. Aunque su feminidad tuviese que ser _dejada atrás_ nada le prohibía a Shaina consentirse de ese modo algunas veces.

—¿Crees que a eso vine? —él miró con atención el frasco de aceite.

—Sí —contestó ella fingiendo no darse cuenta de ello.

Luego se quitó la toalla sin pudor acercándose a la cama donde él seguía sentado y observándola; pero no fue hacia Milo directamente sino a un lado de él para dejar el cepillo ahí, montar uno de los pies al colchón y ahí proseguir a humectarse las piernas, luego las rodillas, las nalgas, y al final su torso y cuello con el aceite. El frasco, ella lo sostenía con una mano muy cuidadosamente mientras que con la otra se impregnaba con el dulce olor de las flores.

Le dio la espalda momentáneamente para dejar el frasco y volver para tomar el cepillo y proseguir con su cabello. En ningún momento se sentó junto a él, sólo se mantuvo de pie enfrente del hombre que curiosamente no la consideraba una mujer peligrosa.

Además, para cualquier otra pareja podría ser algo incómodo verse a las caras en completo silencio mientras la mujer está desnuda, cepillándose el húmedo cabello frente al atractivo hombre. Pero ese no era el caso de Milo y Shaina quienes no se mostraron nerviosos ni nada por el estilo.

Se puede decir que entre ellos nunca hubo tal cosa como la vergüenza.

—Deja de mirarme los pechos que no estoy de humor para abrirte las piernas hoy. Dime a qué otra cosa vienes —dijo Shaina con calma pero con una rudeza natural impresa en el fondo de sus palabras que a cualquier otro hombre o mujer hubiese asustado, pero no así a Milo, quien chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes? —puso los ojos en blanco por un rato, luego volvió a ella. Esta vez sí la miraba a los ojos.

—En uno que no te hayas ganado —su respuesta hizo reír al Santo—, ¿qué quieres? —insistió esta vez con más brusquedad.

—Sólo estaba aburrido —dijo él sin inmutarse u ofenderse.

Gruñendo, ella terminó de cepillar su cabello y lo empezó a sacudir con una de sus manos hasta que dejó el cepillo en el buró; volviendo a Milo quien pronto alzó la vista hacia su cara.

—¿Y yo soy un payaso o…?

—Quería verte —contestó él sin tapujos—, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura, Shaina lo miró de lado.

—Conoces las reglas. Nuestras reglas —él no respondió, de hecho no hizo gesto alguno—. Habla, me inquieta que no lo hagas. ¿Acaso debo intuir que ya no puedes vivir sin mí? —preguntó burlona.

Ambos de cierto modo lo supieron, pero permanecieron callados.

—Por supuesto que sí —suspiró él con falsa agonía—, tú debes de saber que desde que te conocí no he puesto los ojos sobre nadie más.

No quiso reírse, pero Shaina terminó soltando una carcajada.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —fingió dolor—. Te estoy confesando mis más profundos sentimientos.

—Comienzas a preocuparme —dijo ella entre risas, acercándose a él sin sentir vergüenza porque literalmente la estuviese mirando con ese brillo depredador que Shaina conocía bastante bien—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Desde su posición, Milo de Escorpio sólo pudo mirarle el rostro. Sólo pudo apreciar sus ojos verdes, sus labios perfectos, y sus pálidas mejillas. El Santo sentía que veía una estrella en el cielo, una completamente inalcanzable para él. Pero sin decirle nada, Milo logró atraparla, abrazarla de su cintura con sus brazos y pegar la cara en su plano vientre.

Olió el aroma del aceite que acaba de echarse sin apresurarse, después de todo, su memoria era lo suficientemente buena para recordar esa delicada fragancia aun cuando la última vez que la olió fue hace un par de días en las sábanas de su propia cama.

—¿Milo?

Arqueando una ceja, Shaina no supo exactamente qué ocurría, pero no debía ser bueno si él en vez de intentar seducirla para tener sexo prefería abrazarla así.

Ella podía ser una mujer desalmada en las batallas (también fuera de ellas) y sin embargo no sentía la fuerza para apartarlo con violencia, exigiéndole una explicación. Pudo sentir la intranquilidad en el cosmos del Santo por lo que Shaina mejor que nadie sabía que en momentos así lo único que se buscaba era un poco de paz.

_Ellos no debían buscar paz en el otro._

Pero al diablo con eso. Shaina tampoco pudo detenerse.

Con una suavidad que absolutamente nadie sabía que ella poseía, llevó sus pequeñas manos a la cabeza de Milo, peinando su larga cabellera rizada, apartándole el fleco del rostro.

Ya no era necesario que Milo le dijese el motivo por el cual había ido a verla.

Shaina no era estúpida y bastante bien conocía los riesgos a los que ambos estaban enfrentándose. Lo que podrían perder si se dejaban llevar más en esta situación en el que ambos encontraron una comodidad envidiable.

Ella sabía bien lo que iba ocasionar el permitirse este tipo de escenas, pero las tonterías de ambos ya habían sido dejadas de lado, el sexo había sido sólo el inicio; luego le siguieron las conversaciones y los comentarios sarcásticos cuando de casualidad se veían y tenían que fingir que no se veían más que para trabajar.

Tanto él como ella sabían que estaban cruzando una frontera peligrosa, casi prohibida para Santos como ellos, sin embargo ninguno había hecho nada por parar esa bola de nieve que ya estaba empezando a bajar estrepitosamente por la montaña, a punto de chocar contra una roca filosa.

Sin una armadura que les estorbase, el Santo se las arregló bastante bien para hacer que Shaina lo soltase brevemente para que se acostase junto con él en la cama. Ella lo permitió porque al parecer, él no tenía intenciones obtener nada más esta noche. Sólo el simple deseo anhelante de cerrar los ojos entre los brazos de una mujer.

Sin más bromas ni ironías.

El cansancio en el espíritu de Milo fue palpable para ella.

Tratando de calmarlo, de ofrecerle algo de confort, Shaina lo dejó acomodarse sobre sus senos como si fuese un niño pequeño y no un guerrero que ya había probado el sabor metálico de la muerte y regresado para contarlo.

Ella le permitió también abrazarla por la cintura, temblando un poco sobre su húmedo cuerpo. En esa postura Shaina siguió peinando su largo cabello, preguntándose por qué tampoco ella tenía ánimos de intimar con él hoy, sólo de permanecer así, quietos.

Dándose un reconfortante calor el uno al otro.

Shaina de Ofiuco y Milo de Escorpio eran amantes, peor, eso nadie lo sabía porque ellos dos habían logrado ocultarlo bastante bien, además de que siempre habían tenido en cuenta que sus relaciones sexuales no tenían por qué intervenir en sus vidas como Santos, por lo que jamás habían tenido discusiones por celos ni nada parecido.

Y aunque habían establecido que lo suyo sería algo pasajero y de mero placer carnal, nada les impidió tratarse como compañeros; con respeto y a veces hasta como amigos.

Ahora… ahora ya no había nada más por hacer. Eso los dos lo sabían.

Si fueron horas o minutos los que gastaron en intentar conciliar el suelo en medio del silencio, no lo supieron, lo que sí notaron fue esa metafórica bola de nieve chocando con la realidad, partiéndose en pedazos. El sonido de quiebre de la última barrara emocional que les faltaba por atravesar después de tanto tiempo fingiendo frente a todo el mundo no conocerse más allá de lo común mientras que en las sombras parecían ser amantes de toda una vida.

Esa barrera que marcaba un “antes” y un “después” en sus vidas. Una barrera que todavía no estaban seguros de querer traspasar y sin embargo ya lo habían hecho.

No hace mucho, en realidad, Shaina y Milo habían iniciado esta… _relación_ , y sin embargo de algún modo u otro, se las apañaron para siempre buscar (con algún pretexto) un último refugio en los brazos del otro sin mezclar sentimientos ni responsabilidades. O al menos eso creían ellos.

Pero la cruda realidad era que se habían sentido demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro de tal manera que hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias que sus respectivos cerebros les hacían.

Ambos eran adultos solteros; sin compromisos que los retuviesen más allá de sus obligaciones como Santos, y por eso no sintieron culpa ni duda ante sus encuentros que cada vez se volvían más y más frecuentes. Porque todo estaba bajo la orden de no intentar buscar algo más allá de la satisfacción de la libido.

Sin embargo hoy, por primera vez, habían dormido estupendamente bien sin la necesidad de rodar por la cama con sus intimidades unidas. Y no les importó.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Milo de Escorpio abrió los ojos lentamente luego de inhalar de forma profunda como descansada, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Acostumbrado a recibir los rayos del sol directamente en su cara y teniendo cuidado de no cegarse a sí mismo como todos los días, abrió sus ojos lento hasta que se dio cuenta que la cama donde estaba se sentía diferente a la suya además de que era más pequeña, y el techo de madera, tampoco era de su casa, la cual era de piedra. Espabiló más rápido cuando su vista se enfocó bien y se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la cama y en la casa de Shaina.

Con ternura, miró a su alrededor viendo por primera vez cómo lucía este sitio de día y le pareció bastante hogareño, tranquilo, muy cómodo.

«Así que no me echaste después de todo» pensó algo aliviado, recordando una de sus tantas pláticas irónicas con Shaina.

Ella siempre hablando con cariño y respeto:

_»Te lo advierto de una buena vez, si algún día piensas usar mi casa como usas la tuya, voy a lanzarte por la ventana sin importar quien carajos seas. Podremos tener sexo una o dos veces por semana pero tú vas a respetarme._

Milo suponía que más que su bella apariencia, era ese carácter de porquería (había que ser honestos) que ella todos los días llevaba encima lo que lo había cautivado realmente. Siempre tan fiera, inclemente y orgullosa que le hacía a él sentirse poderoso cada vez que los ojos verdes brillaban en su dirección, lo que quería decir que Shaina sucumbía a su cortejo y tenía vía libre para tocar sus labios así como el resto de su cuerpo cuando así él lo quisiese.

También notó, algo conmovido, que encima de él había una manta raída color gris, así como bastante pronto también se percató de que Shaina no se encontraba adentro de su hogar.

—¡Por favor, maestra! —oyó de pronto afuera de la casa, una voz chillante que hizo que Milo hiciese una mueca de dolor—. ¡Queríamos ir al Coliseo!

—¡¿Y para qué demonios quieren ir si son una vergüenza en los entrenamientos?! —explotó Shaina, Milo sonrió aliviado cuando la oyó—. ¡No prestan atención, sus ataques cada día empeoran y mejor ni hablemos de sus condiciones físicas! ¡Porque más que risa, dan asco a sus hermanas amazonas! ¡Todas ustedes son un hazmerreír! ¡Ir con ustedes es una vergüenza para mí ¡Una burla!! ¡Todas y cada una de ustedes son tan mediocres que oírlas llamándome _maestra_ es un insulto y me hace querer matarlas!

—¡Maestra, usted es cruel! —exclamó otra muy dolida como ofendida.

«Eso no se dice, linda» pensó Milo burlón, intuyendo lo que Shaina gritaría.

Lo gracioso fue que no se equivocó.

—¡¿Cruel?! ¡Eso díselo a tu enemigo, pedazo de estúpida! ¡Veamos cuánto tiempo logran sobrevivir contra un adversario realmente cruel! ¡Si piensan que yo soy _cruel_ entonces vayan haciendo sus maletas y váyanse a la mierda! ¡No sirven para su propósito! —gritó sin tapujos.

Sí, esa era _su_ Shaina.

Como si de dos mujeres distintas se tratase, Milo había visto ambos rostros y a ambos los apreciaba igual… era preocupante que admitiese eso para sí mismo pero era verdad. Él apreciaba tanto a la amazona estricta de afuera, como a la dulce y compasiva dama de ayer que (sin seguir preguntándole nada) lo acogió entre sus firmes brazos de guerrera y durmió a su lado.

—¡Y de todos modos! ¡¿A qué quieren ir realmente al Coliseo?!

Hubo un corto silencio, Milo lo usó para acostarse de nuevo sobre la cama con las manos tras su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada. Hoy no tenía tareas que hacer, una gran cantidad de ellas las había realizado ayer a la velocidad de la luz y su Ilustrísima le había cedido el día libre a menos que se suscitase una emergencia. El fin del mundo, por ejemplo.

—Pu-pues… verá…

—E-es… qué… ahí irán algunos Santos y…

—¡Oh poderoso Zeus, lánzame un rayo! ¡Plagas! ¡Pestes! ¡Lo que sea, menos a ustedes!

Diablos, Shaina debería estar al borde de morirse bajo la amenaza de que su cabeza explote. Sintió pena por ella, menos mal que él no tenía ese problema de hacerse cargo de discípulos; ya que bastante pronto su Ilustrísima supo que él no serviría para eso, cosa que Milo agradecía todos los días.

—¡Pero maestra! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que queramos conocer a algunos Santos?!

«Como no la dejen en paz, van a sufrir» presagió Milo ensanchando más su burlona sonrisa.

—¿Santos, eh?

—Sí —chillaron las dos al unísono.

—Díganme, ¿quieren conocer a más _Santos_ o es uno solo?

—¿De qué habla, maestra? —preguntó una de las chicas, nerviosa.

«No sé si sea bueno decírtelo, niña, pero Shaina huele el miedo» le quiso advertir a la pobre incauta, aguantando la risa.

—¿ _De qué habla, maestra_? —remedó lo suficientemente gracioso como para que Milo se tapase la boca con una de sus manos, ahogando una carcajada que seguramente delataría a Shaina y a él mismo—. Hablo acerca del rumor estúpido que corre por estos lares.

—¿D-d-de qué rumor?

«Sí, ¿de qué rumor hablan?» se quitó la mano de la boca.

Por el tono de Shaina supo que esto era serio, pero Milo simplemente no podía evitar verle el lado hilarante a la situación.

—Hay un rumor bastante estúpido que dice que han visto al Santo de Escorpio merodeando por el Coliseo sólo porque busca a una amazona con la cual revolcarse, ¿o me equivoco?

_Oh, oh_.

De acuerdo, suficiente diversión. ¿Acaso Shaina no tenía una puerta trasera para auto-echarse de ahí? ¿U otra ventana de donde pudiese salir por su propia mano justamente como ella le había amenazado? Sinceramente había iniciado bien su mañana como para esperar a que ella entrase a la casa lanzando fuego por la boca para iniciar su interrogatorio respecto a eso.

Con resignación al darse cuenta de que no contaba con ventanas por donde su cuerpo cupiese y su salida fuese discreta, Milo no se movió de la cama por otras dos razones.

1.- Él se sentía demasiado cómodo en la cama.

2.- No tenía ningún sentido que empezase a cavar un hoyo donde enterrarse o buscar el modo de huir. Shaina de cualquier forma lo encontraría y le daría caza si estaba molesta con él por eso.

Por los dioses… bien, debía admitirlo. Fue un tanto ingenuo de su parte al creer que su presencia no sería tomada en cuenta.

Pero en serio quería verla; recrearse con sus ágiles movimientos en acción, delinear cada curva de su cuerpo con los ojos, imaginando que lo hacía con las manos. Babear como un perro por ese firme trasero que le encantaba apretar mientras ella lo montaba cuando la pasión los embargaba.

Qué intuitivas y boconas se habían vuelto algunas amazonas de Rodorio. No era tan raro que Shaina estuviese de ese humor.

—N-n-no… nosotras n-no queremos…

—Escuchen —ella bajó la voz pero no dejó de sonar seria—, porque las odio, pero en el fondo no quisiera lanzarlas al mar para saber si Poseidón las usaría como comida para sus peces, déjenme informarles algo sobre cómo son las cosas realmente con un Santo de Oro.

Arqueando una ceja, Milo se mostró muy interesado en oír su _información._

—Ellos son cazadores, ustedes pequeñas estúpidas, son como esos pobres conejos que los ven y piensan, ¡qué imaginan! Qué el que les apunta con el cañón del arma no les hará daño. ¡Entonces _bam_!

Era muy encantador saber eso.

Ni él mismo lo había visto de ese modo.

—Les abren las piernas, luego el corazón, ¡ustedes se quitan la máscara y hacen una escena imbécil en la que les piden que se hagan responsables! Luego, oh sorpresa, se dan cuenta de que para ellos no han sido más que unas prostitutas a las que nunca les pagarán un solo centavo y con un simple ademán de mano pueden hacer que las echen del Santuario si son lo suficientemente estúpidas para creer lo contrario.

Eso era bastante cruel, y enfermo. Ni siquiera Death Mask hizo eso con quienes pasaron la noche con él, sólo fingía no conocerlas y asunto resuelto; o en los casos más problemáticos las amenazaba de muerte pero no llegaba más lejos.

O eso hasta que conoció a la bella Helena de Asgard y con esfuerzos logró conquistarla aprendiendo al fin a ser más humano. Un poco menos bestia de lo que era en realidad, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ese sí que era un imbécil con suerte.

Por su lado, Milo sólo le enfadaba que algunas, en efecto, no entendiesen las diferencias entre el trabajo y el placer. O eso hasta que también chocó contra una pared con un nombre propio y un carácter de mierda que… lamentablemente no iba a quererlo a él como una mujer a un hombre. De eso Milo estaba seguro.

—Maestra… nosotras sólo buscábamos… algo de diversión.

—Sí —insistieron las otras.

—Ajá, no son ni las primeras y apuesto mi riñón a que tampoco serán las últimas taradas que me digan _“ay, sólo busco sexo con él”_ y un par de minutos después vengan con sus imbecilidades de _“oh, he encontrado a mi alma gemela”_ —sus remedos fueron una sorpresa para Milo.

Realmente ella lo había escuchado cuando le informó sobre ese detalle en sus propios encuentros antes de tenerla a ella a su lado. O lo que se pueda llamar a la “relación” que los dos tenían en la actualidad.

—Déjenme darles un consejo, si quieren tener sexo con alguien, ténganlo con _algo_ de… su nivel. Algo así como una rama o una roca, ya un Santo de Oro no las usaría ni para calentar, ahora vayan a hacer mantenimiento a la zona de los caballos como les ordené o les juro por Hefestos que las mataré.

Las chicas se quejaron un poco más pero Shaina entró a la casa y les cerró la puerta en las caras.

Queriendo evitar dar explicaciones de _esto_ y _aquello_ , Milo prefirió cerrar sus ojos, acomodarse como antes lo había estado y esperar a que ella se quitase la máscara, relajando su cuello luego de tan cansina discusión.

—Si crees que no te oí riéndote entonces tenemos un severo problema —gruñó.

Él no respondió.

—Por amor a Eros —suspiró agobiada—, ¿qué clase de sueño has de tener para poner esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara? Abre los ojos ya, idiota —le replicó.

—Perdona —se rio viéndola con sus manos en la cintura, viéndolo irritada—. No buscaba enfadarte más.

—Como sea, eres un holgazán —insultó yendo hacia la cama, se sentó para tomar el rostro de Milo entre sus manos para verlo amenazadoramente—. ¿Sabes lo que sigue ahora verdad?

Sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, ese horrible interrogatorio que Milo quería evitar, él prefirió no tensar más el ambiente.

—¿Un encuentro candente y desenfrenado que alivie nuestra libido? —ella le dio un suave golpe en la mejilla—, auch.

—No quería empezar diciendo que has sido descuidado, pero sí, ya lo hice.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, lo que me molesta es que distraigas a mis estúpidas pupilas.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy infernalmente sexy.

Aguantando las ganas de agarrarlo a puñetazos, Shaina hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creí que hablaba con Milo, ¿qué haces aquí Afrodita?

Soltando una carcajada, Milo tomó las manos de Shaina entre las suyas y la hizo soltarlo. Más no dejó libres sus dedos los cuales le gustaba sentir entre los suyos; tan diferentes a los de él.

—Si estuviese Afrodita aquí te diría _“deberías agradecer que mi presencia ilumina tu casa, pequeña mortal carente del buen ojo para la belleza”_ y luego seguiría echando quejas sobre lo _mal adornada_ que tienes tu casa —sonrió arrogante sabiendo que no se equivocaba—. Admite que tienes suerte de que yo sea yo.

—Sí, tanta como ser aplastada por un montón de rocas y sólo perder la movilidad de todo el cuerpo sin tener el derecho a la eutanasia. —Ella intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó consigo a la cama—. ¡No! ¡Basta!

Milo la abrazó por su cintura, disfrutando de su compañía agresiva y malhablada. Era curioso, porque según las estadísticas generales decían que los hombres gustaban más de las chicas delicadas, tímidas, sumisas y educadas. Pero no él. Milo de Escorpio encontraba encantadora a esta peligrosa cobra de colmillos venenosos.

—Por favor, no me sueltes —musitó dramáticamente—. Tengo frío.

Ahogando un gruñido en su garganta, Shaina lo abrazó también, para su completa sorpresa.

—Lo único que tienes es aire en la cabeza y un buen cuerpo.

—¿Sólo _bueno_?

—¿Le haría bien a tu ego si te dijese que lo montaría hasta mañana?

—Claro que sí —pausó para luego sonreír pícaramente—, ¿lo harías?

—Lo estoy pensando… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Qué lo hagan las inútiles de tus alumnas —le propuso en un tono sugestivo.

Con gracia, Shaina se rio.

—¿En serio estás de ánimos? —le preguntó sintiéndolo moverse a modo de que ella pudiese notar un bulto creciendo bajo sus pantalones.

—Sólo si eres tú —le musitó ya dejándose de juegos.

Las manos femeninas fueron a donde sentía al palpitante miembro para acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —dijo Shaina aceptando que él la besara.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —ella lo besó de vuelta metiendo las manos adentro del pantalón de su amante, tomándolo y tratándolo como a él le gustaba—. Soy irresistible, eso ya lo sé. Dime, ¿cuándo vas al Coliseo lo haces con ideas pervertidas?

Milo se rio sin poner objeción a su afirmación o a su pregunta. Después de todo ella lo conocía.

Eso debería preocuparles a ambos pero no lo hacía.

—Sí —aceptó él sin vergüenza.

Shaina; accediendo a pasar un tiempo de _caridad_ con él.

Apartándose momentáneamente para quitarle la manta y acomodarse mejor encima de Milo, restregando una vez su intimidad con la suya, ella lo miró atenta mientras ponía ambas manos y ambas rodillas de lado a lado de él mientras Milo abría desde el último hasta el primero de los botones de la blusa que llevaba en vez de su armadura y/o traje de entrenamiento.

Cuando el último botón fue desprendido y la prenda se abrió de par en par, la mirada de él pareció brillar cuando notó que no había ningún otro impedimento más que le impidiese llevarse uno de los grandes pechos a la boca.

Shaina cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tienes alguna obsesión con mis pechos, ¿o es imaginación mía? —preguntó Shaina con cierta burla, aun con los ojos cerrados. Apretando los dientes y las sábanas bajo sus manos cuando Milo torturó su pezón con la lengua.

Él separó un rato la boca de su piel para responder en el mismo tono.

—No se pregunta lo que es evidente.

Casi con descaro, Milo pasó la lengua por el pezón que parecía rogar por su atención, luego con sus manos juntó ambos pechos; los masajeó por un rato y se llevó ambos pezones a su boca.

—Bien —suspiró—, no tengo problemas… con ello —respondió Shaina entre jadeos—, pero si me muerdes te voy a…

—Ya sé, ya sé —la interrumpió él cerrando sus labios sobre ambos pezones antes de volver a hablarle—, ya me disculpé por la otra vez —todavía chupándolos fuertemente, Milo apretó la piel que aún sobraba con las manos.

Con la mandíbula tensa para evitar gemir ante el trato rudo a sus pechos, Shaina bajó sus caderas y se aseguró de que él la sintiese sobre su miembro erecto. Luego, con un antebrazo se sostuvo mientras que con la mano que tuvo libre acarició la mejilla de Milo, viéndolo por un rato hasta que ella misma se separó; pero antes de que él pudiese replicar, ella lo besó como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años.

Shaina bajó un poco por encima de Milo hasta poder alcanzar con su mano el borde del pantalón que él llevaba; acarició por encima su miembro, él gruñó entre el beso, ambos se separaron un poco para respirar y volvieron a besarse. Poco después Shaina metió la mano adentro del pantalón para empezar a masturbarlo.

Cuando se separaron, ella desabrochó la prenda. Una vez que logró eso dejó que él se incorporase y le quitase la blusa con brusquedad, arrojándola lejos. Viéndose a los ojos, acordaron en silencio que no iban a perder más tiempo en estupideces por lo que se separaron el uno del otro y se desprendieron ellos mismos de lo que les hacía falta para volver a la cama.

Con las manos entre sus piernas, preparándose a sí misma, Shaina se acostó primero, cediéndole a él la oportunidad de meterse entre sus piernas.

—Eso es nuevo —notó él siendo que la postura favorita de Shaina era la Andrómaca.

—¿No lo harás?

—No dije eso —Milo se rio reuniéndose con ella.

—Entonces cállate —ordenó Shaina tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos para besarlo, esta vez metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Sonriendo, pero sin separarse o replicar por eso, Milo se sostuvo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la deslizó sobre el costo derecho de Shaina, pasó por la cintura y la metió entre las piernas de la amazona; apartando las de ella como si quisiera enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Ante eso, Shaina subió sus propias manos a los hombros de Milo; luego a su cabello para acercarlo más a su boca; luego a su cuello mientras él comprobaba la humedad entre sus piernas con una arrogancia típica de un Santo Dorado.

Más tarde, él separó sus dedos de la intimidad de Shaina, acomodó ambas manos sobre la cama: teniendo cuidado de no jalar el cabello de ella que se hallaba esparcido sobre la cabecera, y se abrió pasó para adentrarse en ella de un solo golpe.

El vigor de Milo hizo que Shaina inhalase profundo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pegando sus pies al colchón y tratando de encontrarse con el miembro de Milo mientras él se ocupaba de besar su cuello e ir profundamente en cada embestida.

—¿Fue cierto lo que les dijiste… a las mocosas de afuera? —preguntó él repentinamente en un gruñido cerca de su oreja, moviéndose más pausadamente pero golpeando con firmeza el interior de Shaina.

—¿El… qué?

—¿Los Santos Dorados… son tan crueles? —Milo se reincorporó para verla, deteniéndose por un momento y comprobar que las mejillas de Shaina se hallaban enteramente sonrojadas y su frente perlada por el sudor.

Dejándola pensar en la respuesta, él se arrodilló por un momento, sólo para tomar las piernas de Shaina y guiarlas sobre su cadera, volviendo a bajar; retomando sus movimientos. Shaina suspiraba y gemía, abrazándose de su espalda. Las uñas de ella se encajaron en su piel cuando el Santo decidió ir más profundo, golpeando su intimidad con más fuerza.

—¿Yo soy cruel? —preguntó está vez al notar que Shaina no planeaba responder.

—¿Cruel… tú? ¿Qué? —musitó ella entre dientes apretando el agarre de sus piernas casi inconscientemente.

—No recuerdo… haberte corrido nunca… de mi vista, al terminar —él mismo apretó los dientes cuando ella alzó su cadera en cada uno de sus encuentros, haciendo más intensas las acometidas.

—Lo sé —gimió aun con los ojos cerrados, haciendo una mueca de fastidio—, pero odio que esas… ¡estúpidas! Se hagan ilusiones… ¡Aahh! ¡Dioses!

—Ya veo —una vez saciada su curiosidad, Milo sonrió tomando las mejillas de Shaina, acariciándole el rostro, esforzándose en lo que estaba.

Pronunciando entre suspiros sus nombres, Shaina y Milo cambiarían de posiciones como ya estaban acostumbrados. Él le permitió montarlo justamente como ella había dicho que lo haría y como en el fondo había estado esperando que ocurriese primero.

Haciendo uso de los consejos que le dio a Marin ayer por la noche, Shaina se aseguró de que ambos pudiesen alcanzar el cielo con cada movimiento. Sus sentones eran rápidos y fuertes, tanto como su fortaleza amazónica se lo permitió. Cada vez sentía a Milo llenándola más y más pues el muy infame también se esmeraba en alzar su cintura al compás, haciendo sus golpes más intensos. El Santo obligaba a su carne amoldarse a él con una deliciosa fogosidad que arrancaba eróticos gemidos femeninos y guturales gruñidos masculinos.

Las manos de Milo subieron a los redondos pechos de Shaina, los apretó sin dejar de verla saltar duramente sobre él. Shaina también lo observaba a entre sus ojos a medio cerrar.

Él la notó aún más tentadora con su cabello largo alborotado que danzaba junto a su dueña, el sudor cubriendo cada centímetro del pecaminoso cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, y su favorable delantera temblando bajo sus palmas mientras el delicado interior de aquella mujer lo acogía con humedad y calor.

Esos ojos verdes tan ardientes lo hacían sentirse como un hombre perfectamente realizado.

Milo, desde una edad muy temprana, siempre había estado satisfecho con su vida sexual; y aunque ni por asomo tenía a la gran cantidad de mujeres como la mayoría de los que lo conocían, se imaginaban, tampoco había estado nada mal. Su carisma y esa chispa de misterio que cargaba parecían ser un suficiente estimulante para varias féminas, cosa que él no desaprovechaba si es que la mujer en cuestión era de su interés.

Quisiera decir que Shaina era diferente. Qué ella movía algo en su interior que lo hacía sentirse más que atraído por su persona. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de nada y no era su estilo apresurarse con ese tipo de cosas, menos si sabía lo que podría estar arriesgando. Lo malo era que a estas alturas, su unión con la amazona había dejado de ser algo pasajero; cosa que estaba dejándolo en vela por varias noches.

He aquí el motivo de su visita. Ayer él no había podido conciliar el sueño pues cada vez que lo intentaba cerrando los ojos, su mente traicioneramente pensaba en cómo estaría Shaina y si ella estaría pensando en él también; lo que ocasionaba que al abrir los párpados Milo quisiera arrancarse unos cuantos órganos pues sabía que si dejaba avanzar esos pensamientos, él iba a tener serios problemas si es que Shaina no había dejado de verlo únicamente como su amante. Su compañero de alcoba.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Milo, Shaina se centró más en las sensaciones que la recorrían mientras lo montaba. También le dejó manejar su cuerpo de tal modo que ambos se levantaron de la cama, y besándose, fueron a parar a una de las paredes (quien sabe cuál) donde el Santo la tomó de las piernas y la alzó sobre su cintura.

Él mismo se masturbó un poco, preparando a su miembro para más. Entonces se adentró nuevamente en la intimidad de su amante.

La vergüenza se había perdido entre ambos demasiado rápido. Las miradas incómodas, las preguntas indeseadas y las pláticas que debían ser un tabú entre un hombre y una mujer que no estaban prometidos… todo eso se había terminado bastante rápido. Por lo que ahora, envueltos en sudor, sin dejar de moverse ni de emitir gruñidos y gemidos, Shaina apresó su cintura fuertemente abrazándolo por el cuello, controlándose en no enterrarle las uñas en la espalda cuando alzó la mirada al techo, chillando ante su inminente orgasmo. Milo pegó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella; entró y salió como pudo un par de veces pero no pudo salir por completo a tiempo, acabando adentro de Shaina, poco después se maldijo mentalmente al sentirse tan estúpido como satisfecho por haberse dejado llevar así.

—Eso fue… una estupidez —masculló llevando sus manos al rostro de la amazona, obligándolo a enfrentarlo; ambos aun recuperando el aliento—. ¿Sabías que podrías estar embarazada después de esto? —la reprendió.

Ella no se inmutó, no dijo nada, endureció su mirada y lo obligó a soltarla.

Shaina completamente desnuda se fue a la cama mientras él recogía sus pantalones. Al ponérselos, ajustárselos y darse vuelta, Milo se dio cuenta que Shaina se había sentado con las piernas cerradas; una de sus manos estaba entre ambas piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber él limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—¿Estás ciego? —respondió casi con burla, sin interrumpir a su mano.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Milo negó con la cabeza pensando que ella bromeaba o estaba tratando de fastidiarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shaina—, ¿acaso crees que me da miedo ser madre?

—No —él se sentó junto a ella, ya acostumbrado a su comportamiento a veces extraño; a veces molesto—. Pero creo que al resto del Santuario sí.

—Me importa una verga lo que piense el Santuario.

—Y aun así lo proteges —no se escandalizó por el vocabulario de ella; ya estaba acostumbrado.

—No conozco nada más allá de esto —se sinceró. Milo lo sabía bien, después de todo él estaba en esa misma posición—. Siendo franca no me molestaría la idea de saber lo que se siente criar y ver crecer a una parte de…

Milo arqueó una ceja.

—¿De…?

—Sé que ser padre no es precisamente tu sueño así que lo dejaremos en _“mí”_ , ¿de acuerdo?

Eso lo ofendió profundamente como le terminó de fastidiar.

—Primero, creo que si vas a usar mi… —con ambas cejas arqueadas miró la entrepierna femenina y a la mano _trabajando_ en ella—, colaboración. No es necesario que me desligues de ello; después de todo, si el bebé que pareces querer también sería mío no tendría nada de malo que me dejarás conocerlo al menos.

Aunque si él debía ser sincero, esperaba de corazón que Shaina no pensase en algo tan desquiciado como embarazarse de él cuando ambos apenas y eran amantes. Es decir, lo que pasaba por su cabeza en las noches era una cosa… la realidad era otra y en la realidad ellos dos no eran nada frente al mundo.

—¿Y decirle qué? —quiso saber Shaina.

—La verdad —respondió Milo levantándose de la cama, empezando a acomodarse las prendas sobre su cuerpo—. ¿De qué carajos serviría inventarle historias si al final lo sabrá todo? Lo que hay y habrá entre nosotros es sólo sexo y un respeto mutuo. Es todo.

Shaina sacó la mano de donde la tenía, centrando su atención en Milo.

—¿Le dirías eso a un niño o a una niña?

—Se lo diría si me lo preguntase —alzó los hombros, despreocupado. La amazona lo miró mal—, ¿qué? —preguntó no sabiendo que la había enfadado.

Así como él se sentía.

—Olvídalo —ella desvió su mirada—, es obvio que no serías un buen padre.

—Sería completamente honesto —terminó de ponerse el calzado—, ¿qué puede ser mejor que eso?

—Quizás un poco más de discreción y neuronas.

—Es decir que quieres que le mienta —se incorporó completamente vestido, echando su cabello para atrás—. Quieres qué le diga que nos amábamos profundamente y él, o ella, nació porque un pájaro loco lo trajo en una canasta en una noche de primavera. O que salió de la tierra como las flores.

—No digas estupideces —le espetó enojada—. Además ya hablas de alguien que ni siquiera existe.

—¿Pero quieres que exista? —Milo dio en el clavo.

Él la miró profundamente antes de sonreír casi triste ya que Milo conocía bien esa mirada en ella.

_Dioses, Shaina iba en serio._

—No me veas sólo como un donador de espermatozoides, también tengo sentimientos.

Shaina suspiró sintiéndose derrotada, acostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda. Milo suspiró tratando de ocultar que estaba sintiendo vértigo.

¿Qué clase de conversación habían tenido?

¿Un bebé? ¿Shaina quería un bebé? ¿Un hijo de ambos y luego quería que él sencillamente se largase?

¿Acaso estaba bien de la cabeza?

Milo no supo qué pensar al respecto sobre la decisión de Shaina, o si ella sólo había estado intentando joderlo. Lo que sí supo, fue lo que sintió al ver la determinación en los ojos de esta cruel mujer y comprender por primera vez en su vida, lo que significaba “ser usado”.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	3. Hermanos de Espíritu

Mientras la observaba dormir, como las otras noches en las que había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse con ella después de alcanzar el clímax, Milo de Escorpio había aceptado que esto posiblemente no iba a terminar bien.

Para variar, él temía más que nada, que fuese ella quien se llevase la peor parte del castigo que seguramente recibirían los dos por tener una relación como esta. Sobre todo porque las amazonas, supuestamente, habían renunciado a su feminidad (y todo lo que esto conllevaba) para convertirse en guerreras al servicio de la diosa Athena.

_Qué estupidez._

Lástima que nadie había pedido su opinión.

Esto no iba a concluir bien, de eso él ya se había dado cuenta. Y eso era porque antes de empezar a besarse, esta noche ella había preguntado con un tono bastante más ligero que el que usaba normalmente: “ _¿cómo fue todo?_ ” Y él, muriendo de ganas por mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona, había respondido con su humor: “ _sigo vivo_ ”. Luego se habían mirado a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de acercarse y fundir sus cuerpos mientras la luna seguía iluminando el cielo.

Milo se aseguró de que fuese su nombre lo que saliese constantemente de los labios de Shaina mientras se aventuraba en su cuerpo. Disfrutó como nunca tocarla y probarla con la lengua; y llevarla al límite con su experiencia. Había que decirse algo importante que a la vez preocupaba mucho. Jamás antes, desde que los dos habían accedido a ser amantes frecuentes para aliviar sus tensiones en la cama, Milo y Shaina se sintieron interesados en saber cómo había ido el día del otro, o una misión de larga duración.

Al principio hablar más de lo normal fue algo incómodo, pero era algo necesario ya que al no tener modo de empezar una conexión, era difícil poder llevar a cabo un cortejo lo que evidentemente complicaba la idea de llegar al sexo.

Por eso, siempre, debía ser Milo quien se acercase completamente seguro de sí mismo, ansioso, hacia ella para dar pie a la noche establecida. A su prohibido acuerdo. Porque incluso ahora, con todo su fuego interior, Shaina en este campo específicamente… era una completa inexperta, un alma pura que Milo sentía que corrompía.

Ella podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero Shaina aún conservaba algo de esa bella inocencia que a él le encantaba perturbar usando su cuerpo. Aunque en parte, él podría culpar a esa molesta actitud de guerrera soberbia, el que Shaina fuese renuente a ser _sumisa_ a los deseos de Milo por mostrarle nuevas cosas, por eso él se sentía con la interesante labor de llevarla de la mano hacia nuevos horizontes con toda la paciencia posible. Hasta que defensas bajasen y pudiese disfrutar de sus encuentros tanto como lo hacía él.

Milo a veces se sentía culpable por haber sido el primero para ella cuando entre ambos no existía tal cosa como el amor, luego también como venía la culpa, luego ese culposo ápice de orgullo que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que ella _aprendía_ algo nuevo y lo gozaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a repetirlo en otra ocasión.

Hoy, por ejemplo, ella por primera vez, había sido bastante complaciente. Milo no sabía por qué, pero no era como si en su momento hubiese podido (o querido) pararse a averiguarlo. Sin embargo ya con la llama de la pasión extinta, su mente pudo comenzar a trabajar con más libertad. Con frialdad, incluso.

¿Debían alejarse? ¿Debían hablar y establecer _otras_ normas? ¿Algunas que les impidiesen ir más allá de lo que ellos mismos habían acordado? Eso ya sería algo que él mismo vería con Shaina en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Otra cosa que le preocupaba demasiado a Milo, era que esta noche, mientras se quedaba dormida, Shaina le había susurrado algo al borde del sueño.

_»No te vayas_ —si ella recordaría eso por la mañana era algo que Milo no quería poner en duda. No estaba listo para conocer la respuesta.

Perfectamente, él sabía que no debía notar nada más allá de lo que le convenía con respecto a Shaina, pero, Milo hace unas semanas se había dado cuenta de que Shaina “ _de día_ ” y Shaina “ _de noche_ ” podrían pensar diferente. Hablar diferente y actuar diferente también. Pues mientras una le permitía hacerle sexo oral mientras sus pequeñas manos le revolvían el cabello y movía sus caderas al son que marcaba su lengua. La _otra Shaina_ se escandalizaba por los recuerdos, los comentarios en susurros y berreaba en su contra al día siguiente o cualquier otro próximo si llegaba a verlo caminando a solas.

Por eso él siempre prefería dejarla con su vida apenas acabar y desaparecer de su visión por un par de días, sin embargo hoy… hoy estaban en Escorpio y no es como si él sencillamente pudiese cargar a la amazona y pasear con ella por los otros 7 templos.

_“¿Por qué la llevo así? ¿Acaso no es evidente que acabamos de intimar?”_ sí, claro. Sería bueno decirles eso a todos sus compañeros. Sobre todo porque, el punto de mentirles a todos esta noche para verse, era para no dar sospechas de lo que había entre ellos.

La coartada que Milo y Shaina habían puesto en esta ocasión, para que ningún Santo Dorado y sobre todo, su Ilustrísima, se sintiesen extrañados por el cosmos de Shaina acompañándolo en su templo, era que ambos iban a permanecer en vela en Escorpio para revisar unos cuantos mapas y con ello tener un mejor control sobre todos los caminos que se pudiesen necesitar de patrullas de Santos, tanto nocturnas como diurnas.

Después de todo, Shaina era una respetada Amazona de Plata que usualmente lideraba las primeras caravanas de las novatas o novatos que ya debían empezar a desempeñarse como guardianes no solo del Santuario sino también de los pueblos aledaños a éste.

Se supone que mañana ella misma debería de partir con los mapas con el resto de Santos de Plata para que todos los guerreros tuviesen conocimiento de los nuevos caminos y rumbos por vigilar. Dónde debían enfocar mayor atención debido a avistamientos de presuntos ladrones u otro tipo de calaña. Y ahora que Milo lo pensaba… no habían hecho nada de eso.

Lo único que habían estado haciendo fue girarse mutuamente entre las sábanas para tomar el control del otro.

En esta ocasión Shaina fue muy buena combatiente, como debía esperarse de una mujer con tal fuego interior, pero su debilidad seguía siendo su cuello por lo que al atacar en ese punto, Milo, por supuesto, obtuvo la victoria; tomando exactamente lo que quería de la forma en la que lo deseaba.

Luego de verla dormir pacíficamente en su cama por un par de minutos, Milo se levantó con cierto fastidio y agotamiento. Sin duda, complacer a una amazona no era lo mismo que tener a una doncella o una prostituta, requería de más fuerza; y él todavía estaba algo cansado de su última misión… sin embargo debía hacer lo que _dijo_ que haría antes de cerrar los ojos.

Odiando el frío que sentía, puso las sábanas sobre Shaina y salió de sus aposentos vistiendo una bata de ligera tela delgada, larga y de color negro que se arrastraba por el piso.

Con pasos lentos, Milo se puso en marcha hacia otra habitación donde se encontraban los mapas que hipócritamente le había pedido a Camus momentos antes, luego de ver que Shaina lo había ido a buscar a su casa por primera vez desde que iniciaron sus encuentros y no quería que nadie lo molestase por ello.

Además, la coartada fue de ella.

Dioses… necesitaba ayuda para controlarse. Y es que no pudo haber sido más sospechoso su apresuro sobre Camus para que éste le diese los jodidos mapas.

Para echar más tierra sobre el ataúd, en el fondo Milo supo la verdad apenas se encontró solo… el que se haya dado tanta prisa en ir y venir de Escorpio a Acuario y viceversa, no tenía mucho que ver con el sexo que iba a obtener, sino con el hecho de que él había llegado desganado a su casa… y se había alegrado de verla. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando la escuchó preguntándole cómo había ido su misión.

_Qué los dioses los ayudasen._

Milo necesitaba evitar que esto avanzase.

Jamás se había sentido tan deseoso de compartir el lecho con una mujer en específico. Obvio, en el pasado hubo una que otra amante que había encendido su cuerpo, llevándolo de nuevo hacia ella, pero de ahí a que él tuviese tantas ansias por compartir su espacio con una chica que además estaba prohibida, sobre todo para él que era un Santo Dorado…

_Esto no va a terminar bien._

Con ese pensamiento haciendo eco en su cabeza, Milo tuvo que empezar a temer.

Veía las luces rojas de alerta desde lo lejos. Porque no solo había sido esa diminuta conversación donde la pregunta de Shaina (y su tono) calentó su pecho, sino el hecho de que ambos no parecían estarse dando cuenta (o no querían) de lo extraordinariamente bien que se sentían el uno junto al otro cuando se supone que una vez terminado el sexo las cosas debían volver a _ser frías como antes_.

A donde él apenas la recordase como a una compañera, y ella ni siquiera se molestase en buscarlo con la mirada cuando su cosmos se aproximase al Coliseo mientras entrenaba con sus novatas. Desquiciándose con ellas.

Una que otra vez, mientras bajaba con Camus, Mū o Shura, al Coliseo, Milo había logrado captar en secreto, cómo Shaina a veces giraba la cabeza a su dirección cuando nadie, a excepción de él, se daba cuenta de que Milo de Escorpio para Shaina de Ofiuco había dejado de ser invisible. La máscara la ayudaba mucho a disimular su escrutinio, pero Milo siempre terminaba percatándose de su mirada sobre su persona.

Eso también le preocupaba porque el saber de ese detalle no debía de causarle ninguna impresión salvo un incremento a su orgullo y virilidad… como siempre al saberse un buen amante. En definitiva, el que Shaina a veces lo buscase con su mirada, no debía de hacer que su corazón latiese rápido o que se pusiese nervioso y temiese hacer algo estúpido que lo hiciera quedar mal frente a sus ojos.

_Sus hermosos ojos._

—Maldición —gruñó entre dientes. Quiso golpear la mesa frente a él pero se maldijo a sí mismo nuevamente entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el cual mantenía silencio era porque no quería despertarla a ella con su escándalo.

_¡Maldición!_

Milo quería que el sueño de Shaina siguiese hasta mañana; que se sintiese cómoda donde ahora dormía y que al despertar lo hiciera con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa para él.

—Estoy jodido —con desgano, se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas hasta por su cabello tratando de calmar los inquietos latitos de su corazón.

Con ayuda de algunas velas que encendió sobre la mesa, a Milo le costó mucho concentrarse en los caminos que se supone, debían ya estar marcados en rojo, con ayuda de los informes de diversos Santos que anteriormente habían sido visitados por Shaina para que otorgasen reportes sobre algunos caminos peligrosos o puntos de alerta donde se haya notado el avistamiento de indeseados.

¡Era tan difícil centrarse en su trabajo! Sobre todo ahora que ella había estado tan fabulosa, tan candente y sensual. Tanto que a él le costaba horrores no volver a la cama con ella deseando repetir la noche, por la mañana, cuando ambos abriesen sus ojos.

Pero el día se aproximada y el tiempo se había acabado para ambos hasta que tuviesen otra oportunidad.

Lo más grave de todo, era que durante el tiempo que habían estado probando “ _esto_ ” y “ _aquello_ ”, aunque no lo expusiesen, en el fondo Milo se temía que los dos por igual, debían estarse dando cuenta de que estaban traspasando límites peligrosos en su pacto.

Y si esto continuaba…

Si sus miradas se encontraban con más frecuencia o si antes de pensar siquiera en saciar la pasión, preferían sentarse a charlar, entonces ambos estarían perdidos. Porque luego, entre esas charlas vendría la empatía… la preocupación… los gustos afines… y después, quizás una atracción que rebasaría la del gusto físico y sexual.

Para más inri, lo que preocupaba a Milo hasta el punto de la paranoia, era que sólo a él… esto parecía inquietarle bastante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Actualmente, luego de dejar a Shaina (quien sin duda alguna había enloquecido) en su casa, Milo de Escorpio se había perdido por un rato no sólo en sus propios pensamientos sino en un bosque no muy lejano entre los pueblos, para tratar de encontrarse de nuevo su propia cordura. Al volver en _sí mismo_ , regresó al Santuario, no sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado momentos atrás.

Volvió a su lugar cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte.

Al verlo aproximarse a la primera casa, Mū de Aries se extrañó en serio. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Milo se fue y aunque ambos no eran excelentes amigos, al menos cuando uno de ellos partía por órdenes de su Ilustrísima o por algún pendiente personal de las Doce Casas, solían avisarse por si alguna emergencia se suscitaba.

—¿Estabas fuera? —preguntó Mū con ese tono sereno que lo identificaba.

—Sí —masculló Milo.

Algo preocupado, Mū arqueó una ceja ante ese estado de ánimo que veía, sin esfuerzo alguno, en su compañero de armas. Milo de rara vez se veía tan decaído, y eso era porque cuando lo estaba procuraba ocultarlo. Aunque su porte podría decir que él estaba _normal_ y nada estaba angustiándolo por dentro, los ojos del Santo de Escorpio no estaban dando ese mismo mensaje. Éstos se veían opacos y perdidos, lo que quería decir que Milo no estaba bien y el que no tratase de ocultarlo sólo aumentaba el nivel de curiosidad.

—Disculpa, no quisiera ser indiscreto pero…

—Déjame decirte una cosa amigo —lo interrumpió Milo con un aire de estrés enorme rodeándolo—, si planeas algún día darle un hermano menor a Kiki, primero asegúrate de buscar a una mujer que no te complique la existencia.

—¿Un hermano? —Mū se descolocó.

Haciendo una mueca, Milo se lamentó porque su compañero (con toda su supuesta sabiduría) no pudiese entender esas indirectas.

—Dime por Athena que no entendiste lo que te dije —farfulló, sentándose enfrente en las escaleras. Mū lo imitó.

—La verdad no —el joven de Jamir frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿En serio —resopló viéndolo de lado—, piensas vivir toda tu existencia en el celibato también, Mū?

—¿De qué hablas?

Intentando no perder la paciencia, Milo barajeó las posibilidades de hablar sobre esto con cualquier otro de sus colegas y cada una de las opciones le parecían peores que las anteriores. Incluso Camus no podría ayudarlo en esta ocasión, Milo sabía que su amigo francés sólo lo reprendería y le bajaría más la autoestima con sus pláticas llenas de _lógica_ que al final no le llevarían a ninguna maldita parte.

¿Y qué mejor opción para recibir consejos que de un virgen sabio?

Evidentemente Mū pensaba más con la cabeza que con sus bolas, algo que Milo necesitaba desesperadamente. Además, a diferencia de Camus, Mū era un poco más sutil en sus regaños. Sabía que no estaba en posición de pedir piedad, pero en serio no quería tragarse un discurso de media hora sobre su evidente error al creer que saldría bien parado de una relación como la que había tenido con Shaina.

_¿Acaso esto se había acabado_? Milo no lo sabía. Pero esa pregunta, y su posible (lógica) respuesta estaba atormentándolo.

Sí, lo admitía. Milo estaba preocupado.

—Hablo de mujeres, Mū —dijo queriendo ser comprensivo y hablar claro—. Mujeres, ¿acaso en toda tu vida no te ha atraído ninguna?

En definitiva, Milo estaba preparado para salir corriendo a velocidad luz, inmensamente incómodo, si Mū le decía que no. Él era demasiado guapo y sexy como para poner en jaque la sexualidad de su colega.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Mū para el gran alivio del escorpión—, pero mis obligaciones están primero que cualquier placer efímero.

El hombre de cabello azul no supo cómo interpretar eso. ¿Sería una clase de fetiche con el deber? Porque eso era lo que él necesitaba tener ya mismo instalado en su cabeza.

—Entiendo… creo…

—¿Y quién es la mujer que te atormenta esta vez?

—Oye, oye, ¿acaso crees que cualquier mujer puede atormentarme?

—Cualquier mujer que tenga una vagina, un par de senos y una cara bonita que te atraiga. Sí.

Ante ese lenguaje y su claro acierto, Milo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Déjame informarte que no es así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

—¡Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con ellas! —admitió, mirando esta vez al horizonte—. He pasado varias noches entre esas creaciones divinas de los dioses —susurró con admiración—, y siento que ni viviendo mil vidas podría entenderlas. A ninguna —bufó algo exasperado.

—Las mujeres son creaciones extrañas, maravillosas y hermosas, pero extrañas. No intentes entenderlas como si fuesen libros que pueden ser leídos o te explotará la cabeza —ambos rieron un poco—. Milo, ellas son seres humanos y como tú o como yo, todas son distintas entre ellas. Sólo quiérelas y deja que ellas, por alguna extraña razón… —bisbiseó en broma—, te quieran a ti también.

—¿Has estado hablando mucho con Death Mask últimamente, cierto? —lo vio con aires de reproche.

—No, pero a veces olvido que no debo decir todo lo que pienso —alzó los hombros.

—Deja ya las bromas, estoy hablando en serio.

Siendo franco, Mū asintió.

―También yo.

Luego de una pequeña pausa en la conversación para asimilar lo dicho, una pequeña ventisca de aire le regresó a Milo un poco de su paz robada.

_Ser querido._

¿Por Shaina? ¿Sería eso posible?

Milo ya le había dado algunas vueltas al asunto y había llegado a la terrorífica conclusión de que quizás Shaina estaba pasando por una fase de confusión donde sus sentimientos por Seiya (que era claro que los tenía todavía) y lo que sea que pudiese estar sintiendo hacia él mismo, podrían estarla haciendo actuar de una forma realmente lunática donde _ser madre_ podría llegar a ser sólo un pasajero capricho imprudente. Algo que se le iría de la mente en cuanto recuperase el control sobre sus emociones.

Pero… ¿y si no era de ese modo? ¿Y qué tal si esa mujer realmente estuviese pensando en tener un bebé para luego volarlo a él de las vidas de ambos?

¡Hablaba de un infante! Una nueva vida.

Shaina, aun con toda su locura natural y su descontrolada vida sentimental, no podía llegar a ser tan insensible (y tonta) como para darle la vida a alguien solo por capricho. ¿O sí? ¿Sería capaz? El solo imaginar la posibilidad de algo así le daba escalofríos a Milo, porque aunque él se haya estado sintiendo muy atraído hacia ella durante algún tiempo, eso no bastaba a la hora de pensar en una tercera persona que además, terminaría enterándose (tarde o temprano) de las condiciones reales de su nacimiento.

¿Y en serio Shaina esperaba que él la ayudase a embarazarse y luego desapareciese? ¿Qué clase de mierda se había formado estado formando en su cabeza para pensar tal estupidez?

Sea como sea, él había estado pensando en todo esto seriamente. Ser padre o madre era opcional, venía con el libre albedrío que los dioses habían decretado para el ser humano, y nadie debía estar obligado u obligada a serlo.

Shaina no iba a usarlo así. Daba igual lo que él pudiese sentir por ella en estos momentos. Ser sólo su _donante de esperma_ iba a ser algo que Milo decidiría así como Shaina decidió que Milo se convirtiese en su amante. En su primer hombre.

Era hora de un _segundo round_.

—Bien —suspiró—, lo intentaré de nuevo, pero si muero en ello… promete vengarme.

Con nerviosismo, Mū se rio mientras Milo se levantaba e iba de regreso abajo.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Ya te dije, a intentarlo —sin dejar de caminar, hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano—, espero verte en esta vida o en el hades. Si muero por seguir tus consejos, te aseguro que me cabrearé contigo.

«¿Ahora en qué problemas estás medito?» pensó preocupado el Santo de Aries aún sin comprender muy bien de qué iba aquella conversación, aunque por lo que había oído, se estaba empezando a dar una idea.

…

Se suponía que a los dominios de las amazonas ningún caballero masculino debía entrar, estaba prohibido y si su Ilustrísima se enteraba de su forzada e injustificada intromisión luego del escape limpio que ejecutó exitosamente por la mañana, seguramente ni su papel como Santo Dorado le salvaría. Milo obtendría una gran sanción ejemplar que le dolería por semanas y ejercería presión sobre otros para no atreverse a imitarlo.

Pero no hubo miedo al futuro castigo que pudiese parar al soberbio escorpión, que avanzaba rápido en su camino sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de su decisión.

Seguramente de haber sido un Santo de Bronce o incluso de Plata, Milo habría tenido muchos problemas con pasar de largo e ileso entre todas las féminas de la zona para lograr llegar hasta donde él quería; sin embargo aún con casi todas las miradas de las amazonas (con máscaras) sobre su imponente persona, Milo de Escorpio caminó con un rostro enojado que daba a entender que no quería ser molestado y quien fuese lo suficientemente estúpida para intentarlo que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

El Patriarca sin duda alguna iba a castigarlo si no jugaba bien sus cartas, y aun así Milo esperaba que su Ilustrísima, mínimo, al enterarse de esto lo castigase con algún tormento físico por entrar de este modo al campo de las amazonas. ¿Latigazos, tal vez?

_Debía seguir avanzando._

Por otro lado, las amazonas no podrían siquiera hacerle un rasguño sin morir en el intento. Él era un caballero, en más de un sentido, y golpear a una dama sin motivos no estaba en su código; sin embargo esas mujeres no eran _damas_ , eran adiestradas guerreras lo que las dejaba fuera de su lista blanca si alguna deseaba detenerlo usando la fuerza.

Aunque no poseyera su armadura, todas las chicas ahí sabían que él podía invocarla si eso quería y limpiar el piso con todas ellas si así se lo proponía, y sin sudar. Así que seguramente todas ellas hicieron caso a sus instintos (muy bien), dejarlo pasar entre los caminos que lo guiarían hasta la casa que él conocía tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ninguna pobre tonta le detuvo o le habló siquiera.

_Mejor así._

Al arribar a su destino, Milo vio a algunas chicas que discutían de nuevo con la mujer de Ofiuco; pero estas a diferencia de las primeras que encontró a su paso, no tenían nada cubriendo sus rostros, pero ni eso fue suficiente para obligarlo dar media vuelta y largarse de ahí.

Convivir con mujeres enmascaradas era más extraño para él que convivir con las que no cubrían su rostro. Sin embargo era de conocimiento público que para las amazonas era al revés. Mirar a cualquiera que no fuese una mujer, y de su rango, era casi como estar desnudas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Shaina dignada cuando lo vio, más no pudo replicar más pues a la fuerza, fue empujada adentro de la casa con la mano del Santo de Oro—. ¡No…!

—Métete y espera ahí, que quiero hablar contigo —dijo echando un vistazo hacia las chicas—. Lo siento lindas, pero no voy a ser breve. Y si quieren conservar sus vidas les sugiero que piensen esto: “ _nadie me vio sin mi máscara_ ”.

Cerró la puerta ante la sorpresa atónita de todas ellas.

Adentro las cosas estaban todavía peor.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! —preguntó Shaina furiosa—. ¡¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada y…?! ¡¿Y ahora qué carajos crees que haces?! —alzó más la voz cuando lo vio ir al cántaro de agua y servirse sin su permiso—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Después de tragar, Milo la observó con ese brillo en los ojos que daba entender que no estaba de ánimos para ser cacheteado ni violentado de ningún modo.

El instinto de Shaina lo sintió a la defensiva, cosa que hizo disminuir considerablemente su tono de voz.

—No puedes hacer esto —espetó, igual de molesta.

—¿Hacer qué? —quiso saber—. Ya he entrado a tu casa, nos hemos acostado en tu cama y en la mía, ¿y me reclamas por hacer caso omiso de tus subordinadas?

—Claro que sí —espetó ofendida, pero más que todo, preocupada—. ¿Acaso no estamos escondiéndonos? ¿No es eso lo que ambos acordamos? —ironizó, luego chasqueó la lengua—. Pero supongo que eso a ti no te ha de importar. Lo que le pase a mi reputación con esto, ¡te ha de parecer divertido! —se burló con enfado.

—¿Tu reputación?

Mierda…

—A diferencia de ti —decía entre dientes—, y todos los Santos que creen que es divertido revolcarse con una amazona… una mujer que cubre su rostro es denigrada por el simple hecho de ser vista sin su máscara.

Sintiéndose mal ante la verdad en eso, Milo casi se insultó a sí mismo. Lo había olvidado, a decir verdad todo ese rollo de las amazonas era tan lejano a él, que difícilmente recordaba por qué las guerreras femeninas se esmeraban en mantener sus máscaras cubriendo sus caras aun si con ello lograban poner en peligro sus propias vidas.

El asunto de que Seiya había sido el primer hombre en ver a Shaina sin su máscara, el que ella había decidido amar en vez de matar y recibir como pago un rechazo silencioso… ponía a Milo muy pensativo. Por no decir molesto. Y no precisamente contra el Santo de Pegaso a quien culposamente agradecía por no corresponder a los sentimientos de Shaina…

—Y mejor no hablemos de entregarse sin haber un compromiso —refunfuñó Shaina entre dientes, como si todo lo que habían estado haciendo fuese una denigración.

Eso dolió.

En poco tiempo y sin la menor consideración, Milo ya comenzaba a entender cómo se sentían las chicas que había tomado y luego desechado sin compasión alguna.

El karma era terrible… y la maldita perra atacaba con todo, cuando menos te lo esperabas.

—Tienes razón.

Shaina parpadeó confundida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije: tienes razón —bebió más agua; si no lo hacía, su voz no iba a salir de su garganta—, no entiendo lo que puedes estar pasando ahora por el simple hecho de que deseé hablar contigo a estas horas y sin tener cuidado de que no me viesen —la miró intensamente, luego hizo esa sonrisa cálida que al corazón de Shaina se ablandaba—. Te diría que ahora mismo saldría de aquí y amenazaría de muerte a toda esa bola de niñatas si hablan de esto pero sé que de todos modos lo harán y matarlas solo hará que el Patriarca me encierre en Cabo Sunión.

La mujer no dijo nada, al parecer seguía sin creerse lo que oía.

—Le he hecho un gran daño a tu reputación —continuó Milo—, y si pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo lo haría.

Prontamente, ella se sintió incapaz de seguir recriminándole, y también estaba un poco cansada fingir que estaba demasiado molesta con Milo por su insolente intrusión cuando hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, había querido que Zeus le mandase un rayo y no a sus chillonas discípulas que se quejaban por haber tenido que hacer trabajos _de campesinos_ y no entrenamientos comunes.

¡Bah! Estupideces.

A pesar de que ella no bromeaba con respecto a su reputación, Shaina estaba segura de que podría lidiar con las boconas que lograse escuchar, haciéndolas pagar en los entrenamientos, por lo que, ante esa disculpa; ella desvió la mirada con lo poco que le quedaba de indignación.

No daría su brazo a torcer sólo porque él se haya disculpado.

—No hay caso —respondió aún molesta, pero ya no tanto como hace unos minutos—. Esa bola de boconas ya estarán repartiendo las noticias.

—Disculpa —repitió él para su completa sorpresa.

Frunciendo el ceño y soltando una profunda exhalación, ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo contener su duda.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Eh, no sé —se puso un poco nerviosa—. Te has disculpado… varias veces… y no me has replicado nada.

—Porque no tengo nada qué replicarte, porque no me pediste que viniese, ¿o sí?

Más que extrañada por su comportamiento y sus palabras, Shaina comenzó a creer que ese no era Milo de Escorpio; con el que hablaba debía ser alguien más.

Pero sentía su cosmos arder en su pecho, él era el auténtico Milo.

Ella estaba muy confundida con su comportamiento… casi con vértigo.

—Déjalo ya. ¿Y qué querías de todos modos? —a pesar de sentirse mareada con la actitud de él, Shaina trató de no demostrar esa consternación.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar.

—¿De lo idiota que puedes ser a veces? —chasqueó la lengua—. Hay mucho tiempo para eso.

—No, de eso ya hablaremos después… —pareció que iba a decir algo más pero no lo hizo—. Pensaba en qué podría pasar si realmente pudiésemos tener hijos. Y si hablabas en serio sobre eso.

En otras circunstancias ella pudo haberse reído en su cara y mandarlo al demonio, pero se oía lo suficientemente serio como para no ser tomado como un bufón cualquiera. Y sea como sea, él seguía siendo un Santo Dorado y ella una Amazona de Plata, la diferencia entre ambos era enorme y evidentemente hoy, él no estaba en su estado normal de _Hombre Carismático_ sino más bien de uno que buscaba (como él dijo) hablar seriamente.

—¿Vienes a hablar de _compromiso_?

Él asintió. Sin muecas, sin burla. Sin nada.

—¿Y cuándo lo pensaste? ¿En menos de dos horas?

—Más o menos desde hace unas semanas —admitió. Ella no pudo notar la mentira en su voz ni en su cosmos.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Simplemente no podía…

—¿Después de todas las bromas estúpidas de hoy?

—Sí, después de todas las bromas estúpidas de hoy. Porque estúpidamente pensé que eras tú la que estaba bromeando.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo con ese tema? ¿Acaso no soy mujer? ¿Acaso no puedo desear ser madre antes de pudrirme en el hades?

—Puedes —dijo convencido—, pero no creí que lo quisieses. Es decir, desde hace años eres una amazona reconocida por tu compromiso al Santuario y al entrenamiento. _Shaina de Ofiuco_. Aunque no lo creas tu nombre no es desconocido aún entre los Santos de Oro.

Bien… saber eso le hizo bien al ego de Shaina, pero ella seguía sin entender nada. ¿Acaso él quería oficializar _algo_ y… ser padre? Sonaba ridículo… pero tuvo que admitir que más ridículo había sonado que ella le expusiese de la nada un deseo que se había estado tragando como un corrosivo veneno desde hace años.

—No sé qué quieres decir exactamente —se desentendió a propósito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que soy un hombre, Shaina. Así que deja ya de tratarme como si fuese un muñeco de aparador o un idiota que no entiende lo que dices —espetó con firmeza—. Y de todas formas, ¿qué querías que te dijese esta mañana? ¿ _“Oh muy bien, asegúrate de alzar bien las piernas hasta tu cabeza para que no se escape ningún espermatozoide de tu vagina y puedas embarazarte pronto, pero eso sí, mi libertad me la dejas en intacta”_? ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? El sólo hecho de que hayas pensado por un miserable segundo que yo diría algo así, me ofende —usando un tajante tono de seriedad, achicó su mirada sobre ella—. Hablabas de tener hijos no una mascota. Por eso creí que no hablabas en serio.

No quería reconocerlo, pero si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, Shaina tuvo que darle crédito a Milo con eso. Habló repentinamente porque ella no creía que él estuviese considerando la seriedad de la situación. Sin embargo no se sintió tan mal como para pedir disculpas por ello, pues nunca le preguntó nada… porque en el fondo no contaba con su apoyo.

Ella engendraría al bebé y lo cuidaría sola si era necesario.

Pero que él llegase así… hasta su propia casa y frente a frente expusiese su punto de vista…

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Estoy diciendo que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —el corazón de Shaina dio un vertiginoso vuelco.

—Primero tengo que saber… —masculló en un tono de voz más grave que el que usaba de forma normal—. ¿De verdad quieres ser madre o esto es sólo un capricho tuyo?

Viéndolo a los ojos, Shaina lo pensó; tal como lo había pensado desde que la idea y el deseo le asaltaron el alma.

—Quiero ser madre —respondió siendo sincera. Y él como Santo debería ver la verdad en sus palabras.

—¿Y si yo te dijese que también quiero ser padre?

Shaina desvió la mirada, más porque ella, como Amazona… pudo sentir la determinación de Milo. No estaba jugando ni mintiendo, en serio estaba considerando la posibilidad de engendrar un hijo y cuidarlo como un padre.

—Mientes —se aferró a esa idea.

—¿Por qué aseguras eso? —preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede desear ser padre? ¿O un Santo Dorado no puede querer tener un hijo y criarlo también?

_Touché_.

Eso había sido exactamente lo que ella le había dicho esta mañana. Shaina comenzaba a sentirse atrapada entre cuatro gigantescos muros de concreto que se cerraban a su alrededor cada vez más.

Con cada palabra… con cada maldita pregunta.

—¿Y acaso quieres tenerlo conmigo? —preguntó Shaina mordaz.

Captando ese tono ofensivo y esquivo que a él lo fastidiaba bastante, Milo entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella ejerciendo con más intensidad su escrutinio bien afilado… tratando de no demostrar que su paciencia estaba finalmente hecha añicos.

—¿Y tú querías tenerlo conmigo, o con Seiya?

_Touché_ … de nuevo. ¿Un momento, qué?

Shaina casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Seiya? —el nombre salió de sus labios como un susurro lastimero, cosa que Milo no pudo evitar notar con una falsa sonrisa recriminatoria.

—Lo amas —dijo él sin tapujos—. No creas que nadie lo sabe. —Al fin dejó el vaso que usó justo donde lo encontró. Él no era un maleducado, hubiese lavado el trasto, sin embargo un nudo indeseado se formó en su garganta ante el silencio de Shaina.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo donde él pensó (y se atormentó) que de esta relación secreta, la más lastimada iba a ser ella.

_Qué ingenuo._

Él no quería seguir con esto por hoy. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a una situación así y se sentía en completa desventaja.

Por primera vez en su vida, Milo de Escorpio tuvo que retroceder. Porque si permanecía aquí a esperar la respuesta que en el fondo conocía, sabía que algo más que su orgullo iba a romperse.

—Piensa bien lo que quieres, _Shaina de Ofiuco_ —la nombró con la frente en alto como lo haría un superior a su subordinado. Como si quisiera levantar una barrera entre ellos que le impidiese a Shaina herirlo más con su venenosa lengua—, y cuando lo hagas… búscame tú a mí —ordenó más como un guerrero que como un hombre al que habían lastimado profundamente.

El hombre atrás de la armadura estaba demasiado afectado por los ojos dudosos de la mujer como para seguir llevando la conversación. Debía irse.

—Y quiero que sepas —continuó soportando la firmeza de su propia voz—, de verdad lamento lo que le hice a tu reputación —finalizó ya bastante agotado como si ellos dos hubiesen discutido el tema por años y no por un par de horas.

Al salir de su casa y fingiendo no estarse desmoronando por dentro…

_Ella ama a Seiya._

Milo apretó los puños, tragó saliva y se fue con la frente en alto sin prestar atención a los montones de chicas que se habían juntado alrededor de la casa de Shaina. Quizás intentando escuchar lo que habían estado diciendo.

«En serio lo siento» pensó sabiendo bien que le esperaban días difíciles a Shaina, y quizás a él también, pues como Santo de la élite ateniense sus responsabilidades eran tan, o más importantes, que cualquier amazona que no fuese un Santo Dorado.

La correa que estaba sobre el cuello de Milo apretaba mucho más de lo que cualquier podría imaginar. Aun así era la primera vez que él se sentía sin el aire suficiente para caminar con la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. No comprendió cómo había logrado salir de ahí sin perder la postura, pero lo hizo.

Milo sabía que las cosas no iban a estar bien por una _muy_ larga temporada.

…

Por su lado, Shaina tuvo que ir y sentarse en la cama para no caer al piso.

«¿A qué vino todo eso?» se cuestionó en su mente porque no se sentía con la fuerza de seguir moviendo la lengua.

Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, meditando en las intenciones reales de Milo para ir y soltarle toda aquella palabrería.

«¿Y por qué lo nombró a él?» sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

Durante todo el tiempo que se habían estado frecuentando, ellos jamás habían tocado el tema de Seiya, nunca fue necesario. Puesto que él, era como un tabú entre ambos, que preferían ignorar. El tópico prohibido.

Milo lo sacó a relucir como un arma de fuego disparando directamente al corazón de Shaina.

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras…

_»Lo amas. No creas que nadie lo sabe._

Ese tono… rompió en pedazos nuevamente el corazón ya lastimado de la pobre amazona. Porque por una milésima de segundo ella tuvo la tonta ilusión de creer que Milo hablaba con su propio corazón en la mano. Pero aquello había sonado a reproche.

Tontamente creyó que a Milo le dolía hablar de Seiya tanto como a ella. Para poner las cosas peor, Shaina recordó que ahora mismo el valiente alumno de Marin estaba medio muerto, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital japonés a horas de distancia, y ella a pesar de no ser una debilucha no podía teletransportarse a ningún lado.

Ni a Japón… ni a la Casa de Escorpio.

Se acostó sintiendo una presión fuertísima en su corazón y garganta. Nadie la estaba ahorcando y ella se hallaba con falta de aire. Pero por sobre todo lo demás, se sentía sola, perdida sin saber qué paso dar primero. Shaina se sentía atacada, atrapada y sin posibilidades de liberarse de las ataduras de la desesperación. La confusión. La incertidumbre.

Al intentar respirar profundo para calmarse, sólo logró _empeorar_ , cuando exhaló soltó un gemido ahogado y notó sus ojos arder antes de humedecerse con rapidez.

No supo qué la impresionó más, sus lágrimas o que la imagen que las haya hecho salir fuese la de Milo saliendo de su casa mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo, entre su cabello azulado.

Ella no sabía qué pensar. Se vio perdida.

Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y acarició con suavidad.

_“Quisiera ser madre”_ , ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza un par de días anteriores al inicio de la Guerra Santa en el que, paseando por Rodorio y a la vez haciendo una pequeña vigilancia, Shaina vio a un niño caminando de la mano con su mamá mientras reían juntos.

Esa imagen tan cotidiana y simple prendió (luego de años de haber sido apagado) un deseo tan grande en ella, que en esos instantes Shaina visualizó en su cabeza a un niño de cabello castaño y sonrisa frondosa, de piel color marrón y ojos delineados como los de él, agarrando su propia mano. Un niño parecido al hombre que por mucho tiempo, Shaina creyó firmemente amar con locura.

Para su desgracia, con el regreso de Athena y todos sus Santos, también llegó otro dilema del que no se desharía tan fácil.

El inicio de ello, sería la noche en la que Shaina bebió de más en su propia casa y sin medir las consecuencias salió borracha de su hogar para vagar un poco en soledad mientras se perdía en los delirios típicos de una mujer rechazada y angustiada.

Al final se sentó en _quién sabe dónde_ con una mirada miserable y la botella de cerveza en la mano, no muy lejos del Santuario, según recordaba a medias. Pasó toda una tarde entera rezando por la salud de Seiya cayendo en cuenta de que lo que le había sido imposible a la diosa Athena lograr aun con todo su poder, mucho menos iba a poder conseguirlo ella con sus rezos a los dioses.

Ellos no iban a concederle un deseo imposible.

Aun así Shaina estuvo en los templos por muchos días, preocupadísima por él.

Ni en sus más alocados sueños, Shaina esperó encontrarse con la compañía del Santo de Escorpio. Quien en vez de ridiculizarla o reñirle por su estado, simplemente se sentó con ella haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Shaina porque se marchara. Él le arrebató la botella y bebió a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Esa noche ella abrió la boca de más; se emocionó de más y lloró frente al Santo.

Con mucha indignación, dolor y frustración, ella misma se quitó la máscara que, desalineada, le estorbaba para removerse las lágrimas de la cara. Y luego le explicó a Milo de Escorpio que sabía bien, que sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos adjuntos a su odio por no poder entenderlo y dejarle ir para ser feliz con quien realmente él quería, estaban matándola… cosa que la molestaba enormemente pues también sabía que su deber como amazona debía ser su prioridad.

Luego de un corto silencio, Shaina lo oyó tan claramente que olvidó durante todo ese tiempo que aún tenía alcohol en su sistema haciendo estragos en su vista.

_»Es complicado si hablábamos de sentimientos. Y es por eso que como Santos se nos obliga a olvidarlos o ignorarlos_ —dijo él sin reírse una sola vez, de hecho su semblante fue bastante estoico. Como si supiese por qué exactamente ella había estado llorando— _. Es importante fortalecer el cuerpo, el carácter así como el corazón. Entiendo si es más difícil para ustedes las amazonas, pues no importa si cubren sus rostros… siguen siendo mujeres. Y las mujeres son ser mucho más sensibles en donde los hombres no lo somos._

_»Nosotros los hombres estamos malditos: somos sordos, mudos, ciegos y estúpidos durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Pero ustedes… ustedes las mujeres ven y oyen con el mayor don que se le puede otorgar a un ser vivo, y eso es una bendición_ —la miró sin recato, más tarde fue por la máscara y caminando hacia ella delineó con sus bordes de los ojos— _. Aunque para ustedes las amazonas, esa bendición suele ser más una broma cruel de los dioses, pues en este trabajo tener un corazón es peligroso, más si posees uno fácil de herir, de quebrar o de confundir. A final del día, un hombre o una mujer con el corazón destruido es sólo un cadáver que respira y camina. Por eso es importante cuidarlo mucho. Protegerlo incluso más que al mismo cuerpo._

Cuando recibió su máscara de vuelta, Shaina por primera vez lo vio sonriendo a su dirección. No irónicamente; no con burla ni superioridad a pesar de que ella estaba en el suelo y él de pie. Vio en el rostro de Milo de Escorpio a un verdadero caballero, el que quiso tener a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Vio incluso… quizás… a un posible amigo.

_»Es posible que los dioses se apiaden de ti, de tus ruegos y los de Athena. Por ahora, alégrate de sentir correr esas lágrimas por tus mejillas, amazona, pues eso significa que aún tienes un corazón muy sano, algo que hoy en día no es nada normal por estos lares y en este oficio. A tu salud_ —bebió una vez más de la botella que había estado descansado al lado de Shaina, dispuesto a llevársela con él—. _Nos veremos después. No te rindas._

Debido a los efectos del alcohol y la resaca del día siguiente, Shaina había olvidado aquella conversación. Había ignorado que él era un Santo al igual que ella; que Milo había sufrido tanto o más que ella debido a su posición; qué posiblemente él también haya amado como ella en un pasado lejano y haya tenido que _ignorar_ esos sentimientos… precisamente por su posición.

¿Él habría amado a alguien… como ella a Seiya?

Y lo más importante de todo. ¿Acaso sería posible que ambos pudiesen ser buenos padres o sólo estaban tomando todo esto a la ligera embargados por las emociones del momento? Y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido.

¿Cuándo habían tenido ellos alguna charla seria? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a familiarizarse con el otro? ¿Desde qué preciso momento a ambos se les había hecho tan fácil hacerse bromas o hablarse como si una enorme barrera entre la posición de él como Santo Dorado y la suya como Amazona de Plata no los estuviese dividiendo?

Al principio Shaina creyó que si le decía que ella no tendría problemas en embarazarse y dejarlo a él ser libre de toda responsabilidad, todo estaría bien. Qué él se iría o le pediría no involucrarlo con nada en específico. Después de todo, Milo como era reconocido por ser un buen amante, también lo era como un hombre que se protegía de no enamorarse o dejarse enredar con algún embarazo no deseado.

El que haya venido a su casa para decirle en su cara que si ella quería un bebé suyo iban a hacerlo _bien_ … le decía a Shaina que había estado juzgándolo muy mal.

Detuvo las caricias a su vientre, encontrándose con un inusual miedo.

«Un bebé mío… y suyo». Ella siempre había tenido claras sus metas. Todas y cada una de ellas, Shaina de Ofiuco las había puesto en marcha y sin importar el costo las había logrado. Todas excepto una, una que ahora se hallaba lejos de ella en Japón.

Con sentimientos encontrados cerró los ojos, viendo con una claridad tan hermosa como atemorizante la ilusoria imagen de un pequeño niño corriendo hacia ella extendiendo sus bracitos. Pero ahora donde había imaginado el cabello castaño era verde, y donde antes había unos preciosos ojos marrones ahora visualizaba un enigmático azul cobalto.

Shaina se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dejó vencer por las opuestas emociones que la atacaban una tras otra sin darle un solo respiro.

Ella sabía qué significaba esto: estaba volviendo a dudar.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	4. Propuesta de Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer error que cometieron, fue pensar que ellos eran quienes tenían el mando de sus propios sentimientos. El segundo, fue acceder a repetir sus encuentros y por ende, las veces en las que se verían las caras.

Estaba al límite.

Lo peor: no había más culpable que él mismo.

Durante los siguientes días que ocurrieron posterior a su primer encuentro, cuando la encontró ebria, Milo había estado abusando de su _buena suerte_ , pero incluso él no era inmune a los problemas que podía provocar el dejarse guiar por sus impulsos. En este caso, ceder a la curiosidad sobre aquella amazona.

En el pasado apenas tuvo ciertas referencias de ella. Shaina de Ofiuco, una amazona de plata, que como cualquier otra de su clase, no supuso la gran novedad para Milo. Tenía que admitirlo. Cuando Saga tomó el control del Santuario, disfrazándose de Patriarca luego de asesinar al maestro legítimo quien había elegido a Aioros como su sucesor, Milo había estado más al pendiente de sí mismo que de los otros.

Aioria, por otro lado, había sido la excepción en ese campo. Aunque era fuerte, el Santo de Leo jamás hizo alarde de ello, llevando a cuestas la injusticia de ser marcado vilmente como “el hermano del traidor” cuando Aioros no sólo, no traicionó al Santuario sino que fue el héroe que impidió el asesinato de la diosa. Aioria cumplía sus misiones sin falla y se retiraba sin permanecer mucho tiempo hablando de sí mismo y sus habilidades como si no hubiese por ahí enemigos más fuertes que pudiesen poner a los Santos de Oro en aprietos. A diferencia de muchos de ellos, incluyéndose, que tuvieron una enorme temporada de egocentrismo contra todos los que se le pusieran enfrente, hasta que llegaron los Santos de Bronce y les hicieron abrir los ojos.

Poe ejemplo, Hyōga, el alumno de Camus; le había mostrado a Milo lo que los Santos de Oro habían perdido sin darse cuenta. El rumbo. La voluntad. Y por encima de todo, el sentido común.

¿Por qué su _Ilustrísima_ siempre cubría su rostro? ¿Por qué en antaño siempre se dijo que el maestro era el hombre más noble y sabio? ¿Por qué los Santos de Oro jamás cuestionaron sus desalmadas órdenes de destruir a aquellos que no pensaban como él? ¿Por qué se dejaron engañar tan fácilmente?

En las manos de Milo corría sangre inocente. Todo por seguir ciegamente órdenes y luego excusarse en eso para no sentir que se merecía el infierno.

Luego de tan duras batallas, él había salido aquella noche a despejar su mente, y lo que encontró fue una amazona ebria. No, había encontrado a una mujer angustiada, temerosa y vulnerable; y eso le había… conmovido.

Si debía ser sincero, no se había esperado sentirse tan curioso por ella. Tanto como por su rol como amazona, tanto como por su verdadero ser; ese que ella debía ocultar tras una máscara y sólo Seiya había visto completamente. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese culpar al mocoso, era un niño después de todo, y el “amor de pareja” era tan ajeno a él como la primavera lo era del invierno.

Lo que Milo no predijo fue que pasaría lentamente de la curiosidad al deseo.

Después de mucho tiempo observándola en el Coliseo; entrenando como guerrera e instruyendo a los novatos. A veces observándola afuera del campo de entrenamiento, desde lo lejos cada vez que podía.

Y un llameante deseo prohibido avivándose cada vez más en su interior cuando se permitía saborear esos momentos. Jamás le había seguido como un perro ansioso por aparearse. Sólo la miraba cuando tenía la oportunidad y luego seguía con lo suyo. Pero su mente era traicionera porque aun en solitario, la imagen de Shaina lo perseguía.

Después de tener varias charlas consigo mismo por las noches, donde la sola idea de que ella pudiese aceptarle en su lecho, era una absurdez para todas y cada una de sus personalidades…

Después de durar días, desconectado de su deber, de sí mismo, haciendo cuanta torpeza fuese imaginable… sólo por pensar en el modo de abordarla, de acercarse a ella sin recibir el ya previsto rechazo… después de todo, era una orgullosa amazona de plata y claramente, rebajarse a ser la puta de un Santo Dorado no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.

Después tantos dolores de cabeza, desvelos, y momentáneos segundos de racionalidad donde su regla de “ _no tomar amazonas_ ” hacía ruido en su contrariado sentido común…

_Al fin había ocurrido._

Después de desprenderse de todo sentido común, seguirla con sigilo, y con su cosmos oculto al máximo, desde el pueblo hasta un viejo templo a las afueras donde la vio arrodillarse frente a las estatuas viejas de algunos dioses como Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apolo y Athena, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, agachando la cabeza y mascullando por lo bajo sus plegarias.

Después de mantener un ojo traidor vigilante sobre ella… desde aquella noche en la que la vio llorando amargamente por el delicado estado de salud del Santo de Pegaso.

Esa tarde, cuando el sol todavía iluminaba muy poco pues el ocaso estaba próximo a acabar… la mujer que al sentirlo aproximándose, pues sus pasos hicieron eco en el templo vacío (casi olvidado), no lo echó del sitio, sino que permaneció centrada en sus asuntos dejando que él la acompañase.

Sin deseos de interrumpirle, Milo de Escorpio no se arrodilló frente a las estatuas ya que su lealtad sólo estaba con Athena. La deidad, en cuerpo y alma, estaba en Japón, velando por la vida del guerrero que las Moiras parecían estar esmeradas en llevarse al hades por lo que no tenía a ningún otro dios más al cual rendirle respeto.

Aun así, él bajó la cabeza con las manos de lado a lado de su cuerpo. Después de todo, la salud de Seiya no le era indiferente. El muchacho se había ganado su reconocimiento desde la primera vez que se vieron y tanto él como Shiryū de Dragón habían sobrevivido (quizás por suerte) de las heridas que se llevaron en la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

Como dijo antes, él los reconocía como compañeros valiosos por los cuales daría la vida si era necesario. Después de todo, eso significaba ser un Santo de Athena.

Por otro lado…

Despertando del pasado, y sin decirse nada, Shaina de Ofiuco se levantó de su posición; todavía con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, dejó que el cabello ondulado, algo descuidado, se moviese pobremente con el viento frío y húmedo que presagiaba la lluvia. Bastante rápido y sin que ninguno diese un paso hacia afuera del templo, las primeras gotas se transformaron en una tormenta que también atrajo una ventisca violenta.

Milo no le dijo nada, a él esa tormenta no le sorprendió ni le asustó ya que sus entrenamientos le habían preparado para recibir de pie las más temibles pruebas de la naturaleza; pero sí esperó que los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos, tanto humanos como animales, estuviesen bien refugiados ya que, con atención, pudo oír a algunos árboles aledaños que estaban intentando no perder sus hermosas hojas verdes, aferrarse a la tierra con sus poderosas raíces, soportando el soplido del viento.

Ambos Santos se sentaron el uno junto al otro viendo al fondo, hacia la entrada grande del templo viejo, cómo el agua y el aire caían en vertical violentamente.

—Hace dos días, él entró en coma —musitó Milo no extrañándose de que su voz no haya hecho tanto eco debido al ruido de afuera.

—Lo sé… Marin me lo dijo —respondió casi de inmediato, en el mismo tono.

Por eso él había salido de su Templo. La noticia fue muy fuerte incluso para Milo.

—No morirá —con seriedad, Milo no dudó en su predicción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —la voz de ella apenas se escuchó.

—Bueno… si varios Santos de Plata, incluyéndote, más de cuatro Santos Dorados, un centenar de Espectros, un ejército de Marinas, dos dioses sumamente molestos y varias armas clavadas en su estómago no pudieron dejarlo en cama de por vida… creo que no deberíamos perder la fe en él tan pronto —suavizó su tono antes de agregar—: Sobrevivirá.

Milo no esperaba que esas palabras le ofrecieran calma a Shaina, por eso se sorprendió cuando el cosmos de ella se avivó un poco para bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo en un tono menos cargado de tristeza—; las ha tenido peores.

—Despertará, y cuando lo haga, se llevará la sorpresa de su vida porque la hermana que tanto buscó al fin volvió a su lado.

Seguro se preguntarán por qué Milo sabía tanto del tema, y eso era porque tenía a Aioria, Marin y al mismísimo Patriarca y Mū para mantenerlo al tanto; incluso Kiki a veces iba y venía con los hermanos de Helena de Asgard para exclamar a los cuatro vientos las noticias más recientes sobre el estado de Seiya, por todas las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

Jamás algo así había ocurrido, era un escándalo. Pero al fin había algo más que unía a los Santos Dorados unos con otros además de su lealtad a Athena: los jóvenes y valientes Santos de Bronce.

Más tranquila, Shaina asintió a sus palabras.

—Marin encontró a Seika para él —sonrió con melancolía—, aunque a ella le cueste todavía recordarlo todo.

—Quizás estar en Japón le ayude —agregó cuando un trueno retumbó hasta el piso debajo de ellos—. No hay que perder la fe —repitió sin saber, que esa sería la primera y última vez que Seiya sería nombrado por ambos cuando estuviesen juntos.

De hecho, esa sería la primera conversación real que tendrían antes de cometer la imprudencia de verse a los ojos y descubrir que la atracción entre ambos era mutua y no sólo era por parte de Milo, cómo él había estado pensado.

Ella en esos momentos no usaba la máscara, y es que se la había quitado en la entrada del templo y la había dejado bastante lejos. Sin embargo, aunque la hubiese tenido, él se la hubiese quitado para acariciarla lentamente de la mejilla, y de igual manera, se tomaría su tiempo para observar su rostro desnudo. Tímido, ante su escrutinio.

Esos opacos ojos verdes le decían a Milo claramente que ella necesitaba de tranquilidad, estabilidad y confort. Cosas que por el momento, él tenía y podía compartirlo con ella.

Quizás sólo por eso, Shaina dejó que sus labios se unieran… sólo por eso lo dejó ir descendiendo hasta poder besar su cuello y sólo por eso, le permitió desnudarla lentamente para irla acostando sobre el piso frío que más tarde se calentó un poco gracias a que él elevó su cosmos, no solo iluminando el solitario templo sino también embargándola a ella, en una calma tan magnánima, que Shaina se permitió también pecar contra su estatus de guerrera para convertirse en una simple mujer que se sentía a gusto bajo la protección de un hombre.

Más precisamente, este hombre.

En sus cinco sentidos, ella jamás habría permitido un acercamiento así. Nunca se habría dejado desnudar ni mucho menos besar por alguien con el que sólo había hablado un par de veces. Pero el cosmos de Milo de Escorpio le dio confianza, le dio calor y comodidad. Le dio la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba con desesperación luego de muchos días fingiendo que todo estaba bien; luego de muchas noches permaneciendo en vela por no dejar de pensar en la salud crítica de Seiya y en sus propios asuntos.

En ese terrible campo de ansiedad y desolación; incluso confusión, que era ahora su cabeza, Shaina le dejó a Milo enseñarle lo que era sucumbir ante la pasión. Desahogar su tensión mediante caricias y gemidos.

La fiera cobra se dejó seducir ante las entrenadas habilidades de cortejo de aquel hombre que ardía en llamas, invitándola a acompañarlo. Shaina continuó sus movimientos sin pedirle a él que no se le ocurriese alardear de su _logro_ una vez que hubiesen terminado como en un principio quiso hacerlo.

A pesar de ser virgen, no era una estúpida. Shaina sabía que a los hombres, y más a los que tenían el ego demasiado inflado (ejemplo) como la mayoría de Santos Dorados aun si habían sido resucitados, les gustaba alardear sobre sus _prodigiosas_ habilidades pasionales con amigos o conocidos. Pero en un único momento de ceguedad total, Shaina confió en que él no sería así. Que Milo de Escorpio la respetaría como lo hacía ahora. Tocándola sin prisas, esperando a detenerse si así ella se lo pedía.

Respirando irregularmente debido a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su ser, Shaina estuvo muy nerviosa, tanto que a veces se apenaba bastante cuando de su boca salía un chillido nada propio de una guerrera.

Diosas… ella tenía un par de libros y varias conversaciones en su cabeza por parte de las chicas y mujeres de los pueblos que a veces no paraban de cacarear con respecto a sus experiencias propias, por lo que comprendía los diversos tipos de formas en las que una mujer y un hombre podían _volverse uno_ , y esta era una de la que los amantes más disfrutaban.

Sin embargo a Shaina le costaba acostumbrarse, sobre todo porque no conocía de mucho al Santo en cuestión como para sentirse en entera confianza. Admitía que su traje de combate era un tanto ajustado y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero esa fue la primera vez que un hombre la vio desnuda… y qué además la tocó.

Por otro lado, le daba pena reconocerlo, pero ella no sabía exactamente cómo eran los _hombres normales_ a la hora de adentrar a una virgen en terrenos donde la seducción era un lenguaje; un arte… un baile incluso, por lo que varias veces ella se preguntó si estaba haciendo las cosas mal o si debía _tocar_ o _besar_ más de lo que su mente le dio a entender.

Milo de Escorpio fue paciente; él mismo tomó las manos de Shaina para llevárselas a su cuello sin dejar de atender sus sensibles pezones. A su lado, Shaina descubrió que su cuerpo era mucho más delicado, _hermoso_ y moldeable de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería si en algún momento dejaba que alguien más le poseyese de esta manera.

Él se tomó su tiempo con ella, fue lento y respetuoso, cosas que ella no creyó que él sería con alguna amante pues ya había oído rumores que Milo no era _todo bondad_ a la hora de disfrutar su tiempo al lado de una mujer. Menos al terminar.

Los rumores dejaron de valer para Shaina.

Milo descendió con galanura sobre ella, dejando los labios de Shaina hinchados por sus besos. Y cuando llegó hasta su centro, la tomó primero con su boca, acariciando también sus piernas mientras lo hacía.

En medio de quejidos y chillidos que se lograban oír en eco aun con la tormenta azotando afuera con toda su ira, Milo la hizo retorcerse sobre el piso mientras su lengua y labios marcaban cada virginal trozo de su ser. Shaina pensó que se había orinado encima al llegar por primera vez en su vida al orgasmo; incluso se tapó la cara creyendo que él le recriminaría o se burlaría. Al escucharlo reír quedamente, acomodándose encima, se dijo a sí misma que iba a matarlo en cuanto pudiese descubrirse el enrojecido rostro.

A una distancia prudente y con el tono de voz adecuado, Milo tuvo que tranquilizarla, acariciándole su sensible entrepierna con los dedos, índice y medio, porque no tenía nada de qué apenarse. Luego de haber logrado que Shaina bajase sus manos para verlo con un sonrojo pronunciado sobre su pálido rostro, él se tragó ese: _“qué linda eres”_ , por duda a que quizás ella lo apalease por confundir su tierna reacción, con debilidad o ridículo.

Se acomodó bien entre sus piernas después de desprenderse de su playera y abrirse el pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su erecto miembro y unírsele con una llama atractiva brillando en el interior de sus ojos. Le pidió a ella abrazarlo, abrir más sus piernas. Mientras la entretenía con otro beso lento donde Shaina no se sintió presionada a nada y se atrevía a acariciar su espalda con sus dedos tímidos, él restregaba con maestría su miembro sobre su húmeda cavidad hasta que se decidió a guiarse a sí mismo en el interior de aquella mujer.

Al sentir que ambos cuerpos se habían unido, fue ella la que sintió una incomodidad bastante molesta. Por su puesto que sus largas uñas remarcaron la espalda masculina, lo que por supuesto hizo que Milo casi soltara un gruñido.

En su vida Shaina había sufrido diversos tipos de dolor, pero este no era uno de ellos; ella más bien lo describiría como una intromisión incómoda, pero cálida. Bastante incómoda, de hecho.

—Du-duele… —masculló con los dientes cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Con sus uñas oscuras apretándose sobre los músculos de la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre ella. Pero por alguna razón, Milo no se quejó por eso.

Ambos supieron que un poco de sangre debió haber manchado el suelo donde estaban.

—Lo sé —le susurró él besando su cuello, acariciando uno de sus senos y conteniéndose lo suficiente para no dejarse llevar ahora que por fin sentía lo que era tenerla a su merced.

Milo tuvo que mantener su cabeza en la situación. Ella lo había aceptado como su primer hombre, todavía no se acostumbraba a su intromisión y debía evitar causarle algún daño serio. Debía esperar, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil considerando lo mucho que había ansiado este momento.

—¿Acaso…? ¿Perder la virginidad… —ella relajó su mueca incómoda—, también es dolorosa para los hombres?

Ante su tono demandante, él sonrió sobre el hombro desnudo y sudoroso de Shaina apoyándose con su otra mano para no aplastarla, inhalando un poco del aroma de su cabello esparcido por el piso. Tal como su propio cabello, el cual caía de lado a lado sin llegar a molestar a Shaina.

—No… eso creo —sintiendo un poco de sudor cubriendo su rostro así como el resto de su cuerpo, Milo sonrió un poco.

Jamás le había preguntado a nadie de sus conocidos varones si le _había dolido_ la primera vez porque en realidad no le importaban los otros hombres. En cuanto a él… no. No le había dolido pero era algo vergonzoso hablar de eso… los errores de novato no eran fáciles de reconocer pero muy sencillos de rememorar. Y eso era algo que Shaina no debía ni necesitaba saber ahora.

—Entonces no sabes —gimió ella ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha, cerrando sus ojos—. Es… muy incómodo.

Y por eso, él le agradecía no exigirle que saliese de su interior y después intentase matarlo como dictaban las normas. Estaba claro que Shaina de Ofiuco no lo amaba, pero el que no lo haya rechazado ante el primer beso, le decía a Milo que posiblemente no se equivocó y ambos podrían pasar momentos muy interesantes, ellos dos justos. Claro, sin llegar a nada oficial que los atase.

Una vez pasada la incomodidad, mientras la lluvia caía con furia todavía sobre la tierra; los dos, hombre y mujer, se entregaron a algo más que su propia pasión, se encomendaron al destino. A lo que pudiesen elegir las Moiras para ellos mientras éstos ingenuamente pensaba que las reglas a seguir las imponían sus débiles corazones carentes de afecto y necesitados de calor.

El primer error que cometieron, fue pensar que ellos eran quienes tenían el mando de sus propios sentimientos. El segundo, fue acceder a repetir sus encuentros y por ende, las veces en las que se verían las caras.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El Santo de Aries estaba hablando con su discípulo sobre las estrellas. Sus diversas formas; el modo en el que debían ser interpretadas, y sus ubicaciones, cuando ambos visualizaron a Milo de Escorpio, que iba caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras otra vez. Mū notó que en esta ocasión, su compañero estaba más decaído que hace unos momentos.

Cuando el Santo empezó a subir los escalones, Mū dio por terminada las lecciones de hoy.

—Kiki ve a dormir, mañana a primera hora, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

Por su semblante pensativo, Mū se preguntó si su amigo hablaba en serio sobre _vengarlo_. En realidad sí se veía mal.

El jovencito por su lado a pesar de todo aprendía rápido. Era un vivaz y dedicado aprendiz que Mū agradecía todos los días por tener a su lado, pero el mayor no quiso enseñarle aún, una de las más difíciles lecciones que tendría que aprender por sí mismo algún día. Mū quería que Kiki fuese un niño feliz por un tiempo más.

—Sí, maestro —dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación adentro del Templo. El niño no era tonto, supo que su maestro quería hablar a solas con el Santo de Escorpio y por eso les daría su espacio.

Al retirarse Kiki y al ver la cara seria de su colega, Mū interceptó a Milo en la entrada de Aries.

—¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? —le preguntó notando la mirada hueca en su rostro.

—¿Hay alguno por aquí que practique una transformación a robot?

Preparándose para escuchar algo que sin duda lo iba a poner triste también, Mū se reacomodó sobre las escaleras y así mismo incitó a Milo para que se sentase junto a él.

—Lamento decirte que no. Y el suicidio tampoco es una opción, ¿me oyes?

—Quiero beber —soltó con una voz débil—, muy pocas veces en mi vida he sentido el deseo de beber como ahora. Pero no estoy de ánimos de platicarle al cantinero sobre el motivo. El bastardo es un bocón espantoso y con las amazonas tengo más que suficiente.

«¿Amazonas?» Mū se tragó esa pregunta, en vez de eso suspiró—: ¿En qué clase de dilema te metiste ahora?

—En uno que había logrado evitar por años.

El joven de Aries no pudo evitar mirar al hombre, quien al parpadear soltó un par de gruesas lágrimas. _Por todos los dioses_. Nunca en su vida había visto a Milo en ese estado. La situación era más grave de lo que creía.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Milo sin temblor en la voz—. Eso de endurecer el puto corazón y demás mierda, es… eso. Sólo mierda —gruñó sin parar de llorar; no gimió ni sollozó, retuvo todo como un condenado a la soledad—. Somos humanos, y ni los dioses están exentos de sufrir, ¿por qué habríamos de estarlo nosotros?

Mirando al cielo sin las intenciones de incomodar a su amigo, Mū contestó:

—No lo sé —inhaló profundo—, y dudo que alguien pueda responderte eso sin parecer un idiota que repite lo que le dicen. Lo que le obligan a creer hasta que se da cuenta de que la vida no es tan sencilla.

Milo respiró sonoramente apartando las lágrimas de su cara, pero no hubo caso, más de ellas bajaron para sustituirlas.

—Dicen por ahí que no importa si eres un indefenso conejo o un monstruo sanguinario… —susurró Mū mirando el cielo estrellado—, los Destinos te obligarán a conocer tu más grande debilidad y luego de hacerte ver lo pequeño que eres, te harán desear estar muerto por lo menos una vez. Y sin importar lo que hagas, serás siempre su diversión. Cometerás locuras que podrían costarte más que el alma; todo porque los dioses se aburren.

Un ejemplo de lo antes mencionado era la ya legendaria historia de Orfeo y Eurídice. El amor tan grande que sintió este hombre por ella y de lo que él fue capaz de hacer por volverla a ver, condenándose a sí mismo junto a su amada en el Inframundo por siempre. Esa era una valiosa lección para todos los demás, con respecto a que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser el abrir tu corazón a alguien y no poder soportar el dolor de perderlo.

La felicidad de conocer a alguien que con el tiempo se vuelve importante para ti y el dolor de verlo partir eran dos cosas que iban siempre de la mano.

Por eso, todos ellos habían sido entrenados arduamente, tanto física como espiritualmente para soportar todo tipo de heridas. Sin embargo no importaba qué métodos utilizasen para _prepararlos_ , la primera vez que te cortabas y veías la sangre correr tendrías que pensar en cómo curarte y si tú no podías hacerlo, buscar a alguien que sí pudiese antes de encontrarte con la muerte o una terrible infección que al final acabaría con tu vida.

¿Pero qué hacer con aquellas heridas que no podías ver y ni el mejor doctor podía sanar? ¿Cómo curar algo que no podías ver sangrar y sin embargo podías sentir quemando tu interior como si el infierno se hubiese transportando adentro de tu cuerpo llevando consigo hasta la última flama abrazadora?

Milo ansiaba saber las respuestas a todas sus preguntas antes de que esa herida que sentía palpitando en su pecho lo destruyese por completo como a otros hombres antes que él.

…

Por la mañana, Marin de Águila estaba entrenando a algunas novatas en el Coliseo, el resto de Santos a sus alrededores mantenían sus ejercicios de costumbre. La disciplina estaba siendo vigilada por otros Santos de Plata que ya habían acabado de entrenar, así que a la mujer no le costó demasiado notar cuando algunas amazonas estaban perdiendo el interés en ejercitarse y adoptaban el movimiento innecesario de sus lenguas para hablar entre ellas.

Aunque de no ser por lo parlanchinas que solían ser, ella no se habría enterado de que Milo de Escorpio fue visto ingresando a la casa de Shaina con las intenciones de _hablar_ con ella y desde entonces la amazona de Ofiuco no había dado luces de vida. Por otro lado, él sí había sido visto saliendo de la casa de ella.

Vaya momento había elegido Marin para quedarse en Leo durmiendo entre los brazos de Aioria después de quedarse a altas horas de la noche hablando de sus planes para la semana, cenar algo ligero y permanecer acostados en la cama el uno junto al otro con sus ropas puestas pero sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. Así como cada vez que hablaban de trivialidades.

En definitiva, Marin no se arrepentía de cada minuto gastado en el que ella pudo sentir cómo Aioria, ese impresionante guerrero de corazón noble, peinaba su cabello mientras la dejaba recargar su cabeza encima de su pecho para escuchar sus latidos y respiraciones. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó esta mañana la preocupó bastante.

—¿Y si le hizo algo a la maestra? —susurraba una de ellas.

—¡No puede ser! Se habría oído. ¡Lo habríamos oído!

—Pero hablaban tan bajo que pudimos escuchar nada.

—Pues a mí y a otras nos dijo que nos mataría si no olvidábamos que nos vio sin nuestras máscaras —decía otra, temerosa—. Se veía muy molesto.

Por su estúpido tono de voz, Marin supo que esa amazona se haya sentido ofendida por eso.

—¿Tú crees que sea amante de la maestra?

—¡Ay por favor! No creo… yo lo vi muy molesto —contradijo—, quizás la maestra le dijo o hizo algo que lo ofendiese. Ya verás que ambos parecen ser muy orgullosos… y se ofenden por todo.

—Pero de ser ese el caso habrían llamado a la maestra al Santuario.

—A veces algunos quieren cobrar cuentas por sus propias manos.

—No sé tú pero yo sí quisiera olvidarlo, ¿le viste los ojos? No bromeaba, podría matarnos.

—Yo sólo espero que no haya matado a la maestra.

—¿Quién mató a quién? —les preguntó Marin sorpresivamente haciéndolas saltar y chillar—. Más vale que tengan cuidado con sus lenguas, niñas imprudentes, o se las cortarán por lanzar falsos a un Santo de Oro y a una amazona de un rango mucho mayor al de ustedes por suposiciones ridículas. Aprendan su lugar en el Santuario y cierren esas bocas. ¡Ahora a entrenar!

—Pe-pero, maestra Marin…

—¡Nadie vio nada en ningún lado! —exclamó la amazona—. ¡¿Oyeron?!

—¡P-e-pero…!

—¡Silencio! ¡Harán el doble de todos los ejercicios de hoy por sus faltas! —vio que una estuvo a punto de replicar pero Marin se adelantó—. ¡La primera que se queje hará el triple y la siguiente que hable sobre lo que nadie vio hará el cuádruple! ¡Y nadie se va hasta que terminen todo el entrenamiento y mueran en el intento! ¡¿Se me ha oído claro?! ¡Esto es el Santuario no un centro de chismes, si buscan eso regresen con mami! ¡Ahora muevan las piernas! ¡A correr!

Durante toda la mañana y la tarde, Marin se aseguró de mantener a las novatas corriendo, esquivando golpes y sufriendo lo suficiente para que no les quedasen fuerzas ni para respirar, cuanto menos para ir divulgando estupideces por todo el Santuario.

Una de las chicas desfalleció en el camino pero eso a Marin no le importó. Ella y Shaina habían sido de una generación aún más violentada y estricta. Por eso no dejó a las novatas hasta que una por una fueron besaron el piso, exhaustas. Ni siquiera terminaron su castigo.

Con decepción las mandó a bañar, casi al anochecer con la promesa que todo sería peor si los rumores de los que hablaban se propagaban por Rodorio.

Marin dejó el mensaje más que claro antes de retirarse a la casa de Shaina lo más cautelosa que pudiese.

En medio de la oscuridad meditaba lo que había oído. No estaba molesta con su compañera por ocultarle nada, sólo verificaría que todo con ella estuviese en orden para no alterar más el orden entre las novatas.

Su Ilustrísima se ofendería y reprendería a ambas otra vez si el rendimiento de esas niñas bobas seguía decayendo.

—Shaina —llamó a la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta—. Shaina —tocó con fuerza.

Suspiró dándose la vuelta, pensó en regresar pero en vez de eso hizo caso a su primer impulso que fue volverse violentamente y abrir la puerta de una patada. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio pero Marin no se engañó, vio a su colega acostada en la cama con las cobijas encima.

¿Cobijas tan gruesas? ¿En un verano en Grecia? Aunque fuese de noche, el calor seguía persistiendo. ¿Acaso Shaina intentaba cocinarse a sí misma con ellas?

Por debajo de la máscara, Marin alzó una ceja, adentrándose a la casa.

—¿Estás muerta?

—Sí —gruñó Shaina sin dar la cara—, ahora lárgate y deja que Hades reclame mi alma en paz.

—Déjate de tonterías, hoy faltaste al entrenamiento y las novatas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

—¿Y acaso no pudiste con la tarea? —refunfuñó.

—Claro que pude —respondió severa—, pero eso no quita que hayan logrado hablar sobre ti y…

—Lo que vieron ayer, ¿verdad?

—Entonces no era un rumor —Marin encendió la vela sobre una pequeña mesita y fue a la puerta para verificar los daños. Tendrían que llamar al cerrajero para que arreglase la cerradura destruida.

Apartando las cobijas, Shaina se sentó dejando ver un estado horrible. Ojeras, ojos enrojecidos, cabello alborotado, piel pálida y labios resecos.

—¿Al menos has comido algo? —inquirió Marin extrañándose muchísimo de que su amiga se encontrase en ese estado.

De no estar enterada de absolutamente todo lo que conllevaba a su alumno en Japón, Marin habría pensado que Seiya estaba muerto y Shaina se había enterado primero que nadie pero dado a que ella era la maestra de Seiya y Aioria era su modelo a seguir desde que era niño y por eso su Ilustrísima lo mantenía al tanto a él primero, Marin se habría preocupado de más.

—¿Shaina? —ante el silencio, Marin la llamó de vuelta—, ¿has comido?

—¿Desde cuándo?

Con todas las alertas rojas y mucho esfuerzo, Marin tardó un poco en hacer que Shaina saliese de la cama, se pusiera algo decente junto con la máscara y saliese con ella a dar un paseo. Durante todo ese tiempo la Amazona del Águila pareció estar hablando sola o con un ente que la ignoraba.

—Shaina… Shaina —insistía.

—¿Qué? —rezongó violenta.

—Comienzas a preocuparme en serio.

—¿Antes no?

—Sí… bueno, me preocupas cada minuto más.

—Sólo hazme el favor de no enamorarte de mí, ¿quieres? No es mi meta enfadar a tu novio y que intente arañarme la cara.

Ignorando lo mejor que pudo ese mal chiste, Marin suspiró viéndola de reojo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —se ofreció con amabilidad.

—Imposible, nadie me ayuda a mí. Todos son inútiles.

Si Shaina no estuviese tan decaída, Marin ya la habría hecho besar un árbol de una patada.

—Hablo en serio.

—También yo —Marin detuvo sus pasos para voltearla a ver—. Cálmate, tampoco es mi intensión hacerte enfadar a ti. Sólo estoy demasiado sensible.

—¿Sensible? ¿Tú?

Estando rodeadas de únicamente árboles, Shaina se sintió con la suficiente confianza para quitarse la máscara y dar un gran salto entre las ramas de los árboles para sentarse en uno de ellos. Marin la siguió, quitándose la máscara también.

El canto de los grillos y las hojas meciéndose al son del refrescante viento nocturno fueron sus únicos acompañantes.

—¿Qué sabes de ayer? —preguntó Shaina.

—Justo lo que seguramente no querías que ni un alma supiese —alzó los hombros—, que es más que probable que Milo y tú tengan una relación.

—Mmm…

—¿Y bien?

Shaina la miró.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí —dijo viéndola a los ojos—. Ahora ya sabes de dónde salió mi _experiencia_ —masculló desviando la mirada—, o más bien, quién me la proporcionó.

—Aún no lo sabes todo.

—Es evidente que no. Hasta hace poco no nos interesaba conocernos _tanto_ personalmente. Es decir, a veces hablábamos un poco… pero no creo que hayamos revelado nada especial…

—¿Te refieres a que han estado teniendo sexo durante mucho más tiempo del que se cree?

—¿En serio piensas que esto tiene unas pocas semanas de haberse iniciado? ¿O que si lo veo, sólo lo tomo de la mano? Porque si es así, eres más inocente de lo que advierte tu vida sexual con Aioria.

Marin conjuró a su mente toda su paciencia. Hablaba con Shaina de Ofiuco, una amazona orgullosa y reservada; y el tema era la relación que ella tenía con Milo de Escorpio, un hombre cuyas relaciones públicas parecían ser mucho mejores desde que regresó con Athena y los otros Santos del hades. Debía ir con calma y cuidado.

—Me hubiese sorprendido que así haya sido. ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Terminaron su relación?

Shaina endureció su mirada sobre Marin.

—Para empezar, nosotros no teníamos una relación que romper y segundo…

—Una relación es una relación —aclaró Marin—, no importa si sólo se haya tratado de sexo, era una relación. ¿Se acabó?

—No lo sé —susurró taciturna.

—¿Discutieron?

—No lo sé ―refunfuñó irritada―. Sólo él habló.

—¿Lo dejaste hablar?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —preguntó ofendida.

—Porque tienes una nefasta costumbre por estar interrumpiendo a la gente cuando te habla —respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió ofendida—. No es cierto del todo.

—Claro que lo es —Marin suspiró—, y por eso me sorprende.

Luego de un corto silencio, Shaina le relató a Marin todo lo que había pasado. Desde que Seiya regresó malherido, cuando conoció a Milo, el inicio de sus encuentros furtivos empezando con su desfloración en un templo viejo al que ya no había ido tan seguido desde entonces, su sentimiento repentino por querer ser madre y el pleito al que habían llegado ella y Milo, ayer, luego de haber mantenido una relación como aquella sin meter asuntos tan personales de por medio.

Shaina en el fondo esperó que Marin aliviara su sentimiento de culpa diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que Milo era un idiota por ponerla entre la espada y la pared de ese modo, pero…

—Suena como si todo fuese tu culpa —fue lo que dijo severamente al terminar de oír.

La amazona de Ofiuco entrecerró sus ojos sobre su compañera.

—¿Ya dije que él fue quien empezó todo? ¿Y quién sacó el tema de Seiya como si nada? —refunfuñó todavía enfadada por eso—. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tenía —Marin asintió algunas veces viéndola a los ojos—. Porque por lo que me dices, tú accediste a ser su amante. Y porque tú fuiste quien le dijo de pronto quería tener un bebé, ¿en serio no te esperabas que te preguntase sobre si querías tener a ese niño con Seiya en realidad?

—No, no tenía el derecho de preguntar nada —se enfadó más—. ¿Y de qué maldito lado estás? ¿No dijiste que estabas de mi lado, traidora?

—Yo no tengo ningún lado. Y jamás te dije eso —suspiró alzando la vista al techo—. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿qué te golpeó tan duro en la cabeza para decirle a él, de esa forma tan repentina, que querías ser madre, literalmente usándolo? ¿No dijiste que el asunto era únicamente sexual? Si lo ves desde su punto, también lo pusiste en una situación bastante incómoda y difícil de asimilar. ¿Qué acaso estás loca?

Shaina la miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, y en efecto, Marin eso hizo.

—Corrección, sí estás loca —Marin puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero eso no te da derecho de decirle que quieres tener un hijo suyo y que después desaparezca de tu vista tan pronto como te ayude a conseguirlo —reprochó alterada—, ¿qué clase de propuesta es esa?

—No estaba proponiéndoselo —gruñó entre dientes.

—Eso lo hace peor.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo lo mantendré en mi vientre durante nueve meses, a mí me dolerá parirlo, yo lo criaré y le enseñaré todo lo que sé…

—Cielos, ¿y él no se sintió mejor cuando le dijiste eso? —la interrumpió con una sorprendente ironía. Marin casi nunca habla así pero cuando Shaina se ponía tan terca, sacaba de sus cabales a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué más da? No es el tipo de hombre que se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas.

Viéndola con desaprobación, Marin negó con la cabeza.

—¿No acabas de decir que no habían tenido tiempo ni interés de conocerse el uno al otro de forma más profunda? —regañó—. ¿Entonces cómo puedes asegurar cómo es él realmente si sólo te has preocupado por tu propio placer?

—Oye, que mi placer bastaba para ambos y no es cómo si Milo no lo disfrutase… incluso se llevó mi virginidad —farfulló lo último con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó Marin temiendo hacerse daño en el estómago—, ¡no hablas de cosechar jitomates! ¡Hablas de engendrar una vida humana! —insistió.

Eso era justamente lo que Milo había dicho ayer. Criar una vida no era un juego.

—Una vida, que quieres que él te dé, y se vaya, así sin más —Marin estaba molesta—. ¿Acaso el que haya regresado para hablar contigo al respecto no lo hace merecedor de algo de crédito? ¿Y qué pasaría si al nacer fuese un niño idéntico a él? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Cómo le explicarías que por un capricho tuyo creció sin su padre?

«Ya comienzas a hablar como ese estúpido» pensó Shaina con obstinación, queriendo ahorcar a Marin.

Sin comprender por qué nadie ponía ver su punto de vista como ella, Shaina refunfuñó una grosería en italiano antes de volver su atención a Marin tratando de no perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

—¿Y qué si es niña y se parece a mí? ¿O si fuese niño y se pareciese a mí?

—Tendrá algo suyo —Marin atacó otra vez—, y todo el mundo que los conozca a ambos lo verá. Y lo peor, con lo boconas que son las amazonas que lo vieron entrar a tu casa, te apuesto que en menos de siete días todo ser humano en Rodorio estará hablando de ustedes.

—No puedes asegurar algo así —espetó cortándole el regaño—. Además, ¿qué haces reclamándome? ¿Acaso no tienes a un celoso minino que mimar?

—Shaina —la llamó al verla bajar de la rama.

—Me regreso a casa; pensaré en este asunto, lo prometo.

La amazona italiana se fue llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra estrujando su máscara. Lo que Marin no supo fue que Shaina hizo eso porque sintió que el cerebro punzaba adentro de su cráneo como un segundo corazón.

«Lo que me faltaba, más bocas reclamándome» pensó irritada refiriéndose a Marin, tomando por hecho que su plática con ella le había provocado migraña. Luego su estómago rugió vehementemente pero nada parecía antojársele, pensar en comida le daba asco en estos momentos.

Atribuyó todo al estrés que sentía y al desánimo de ayer; después de todo, no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Desde que Seiya fue declarado en estado de coma, Shaina no se había sentido nada bien… o bueno… eso no era del todo cierto. Había momentos en los que ella realmente se sentía en calma.

—Estúpida Marin —resopló más preocupada de lo que quisiera.

Su nueva amiga se había encargado de despertar demasiado sentido común en ella, que Shaina había querido (y logrado) dejar de lado porque sabía que su seriedad permanecía, la idea de ser una madre soltera iba a parecerle no sólo ridícula sino estúpida. Incluso una ofensa al Santuario.

Pero ella ya había sangrado demasiado por Athena, por el mundo; por todos menos por sí misma. Así que recuperando cierta convicción, Shaina no se permitió dudar.

—Estúpido él también —se odio por sentirse miserable al recordar el rostro carente de emociones de Milo de Escorpio, la última noche que se vieron.

Y más se odio por saberse la causante de ese semblante tan anormal en él, así como por el deseo que tenía de golpearse a sí misma al declararse culpable de todo esto.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	5. Alimentando al Desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaina y Milo se han distanciado, sin embargo aparentemente el destino tiene sus propios planes.

* * *

Cualquiera que los viese, diría que estaban entrenando como cualquier Santo y Amazona del Santuario. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Intercambiaban golpes, si uno caía (que en general era ella) se levantaba y volvía al ataque, y cuando terminaron, ambos hicieron ademanes con sus cabezas para retirarse a ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Ella: de sus alumnas que llegaban desganadas apenas con los rayos del sol apareciendo por el horizonte.

Él: visualizando a un motivado Aldebarán, para seguir entrenando.

—Hoy te ves muy feliz, Milo. ¿Puedo saber por qué? —quiso saber el Santo de Tauro realmente interesado.

Y es que, desde que habían vuelto al Santuario y muchas cosas entre Santos Dorados habían tenido que ser arregladas para mantener el respeto y un cariño casi fraternal avivado, Milo de Escorpio solía pasearse por todos lados con una seriedad que empezaba a preocupar incluso a Camus de Acuario.

—Por nada en especial —respondió.

Incluso el tono se oía distinto. Más aliviado, más motivado, tal vez, incluso más decidido a vivir su nueva existencia con la frente en alto a diferencia de otros días pasados donde se le veía algo apagado y serio.

—Vamos, Aldebarán —invitó—. ¿Te apetece enfrentarme?

Alzando la cara, Aldebarán se rio con su tono fuerte pero amigable que agradaba a todos los vecinos de las Doce Casas.

—Espero que esa sonrisa te dure, Milo, porque vas a necesitarla.

Lo que Aldebarán de Tauro por cuestiones obvias no sabía, era que el motivo por el cual Milo llevaba esa sonrisa en la cara aun cuando el gran brasileño le dejó un moretón grande en su costado derecho luego de llevar su entrenamiento a algo más serio, era porque momentos antes Milo había hecho una apuesta contra Shaina.

_»¿Qué harás si gano?_ —había preguntado Shaina ante la oferta de Milo por entrenar juntos.

 _»En un entrenamiento no hay ganadores, por algo se llaman “entrenamientos”_ —respondió él tratando de ser cordial con su bella compañera, la cual en el fondo llevaba su máscara lo que le ocasionaba cierta incomodidad ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla sin esa cosa puesta.

_»Pues que sea un encuentro oficial, y ya._

_»Si eso quieres…_

_»Pero si yo gano… me comprarás un collar de perlas._

_»¿Un qué?_ —con la cara congelada, Milo soltó aire como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

_»Un collar de perlas… ¿o quizás sea demasiado riesgo para ti?_

_»¿Y si yo gano?_ —entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella, comenzando a tomarse el desafío como algo personal en su contra. O más bien, contra su economía la cual si bien no era mala tampoco era millonaria como para apostar algo tan costoso.

 _»Tú dilo_ —confiada, Shaina alzó los hombros.

Milo lo pensó por un rato. ¿Un maldito collar de perlas? Tenía que insistir, no es como si el dinero le faltase… pero tampoco era como si le sobrase tanto como para ir por el mundo ofreciendo o apostando ese tipo de cosas. Más sin embargo una idea maquiavélicamente perversa se le cruzó por la cabeza; _si así Shaina quería jugar…_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que se vieron a las afueras del templo donde habían tenido su primer encuentro (y los que les siguieron no estuvieron nada mal) y él luego de su misión en Irlanda de donde llegó con un tic bajo el ojo derecho para dar su reporte a su Ilustrísima, necesitaba _destensar_ su cuerpo.

El horrible hotel donde se había quedado había sido malísimo y además costoso hasta decir “ _pero qué mierdas_ ” se había decidido en sacarlo de quicio con una recepcionista vieja y huraña que no escatimó en palabras para quejarse sobre Grecia en general… como si Milo hubiese comandado todas y cada una de las guerras del pasado que quizás la anciana había vivido dado a su decrépito estado y nula capacidad de escuchar cuando alguien sólo quería pagar una cantidad injusta de dinero e irse.

_»Si yo gano… vas a hacerme sexo oral, esta noche._

No necesitó de nada para saber que Shaina se había sonrojado violentamente bajo la máscara. Todavía fue más notoria su vergüenza cuando se impuso, después de todo, ellos jamás habían probado algo así y Milo dudaba que Shaina alguna vez lo hubiese hecho con algún hombre antes. Y ese curioso como gracioso tono rosado en su cuello la delataba perfectamente.

_»Si crees que un collar de perlas me costaría cinco minutos de trabajo ganarlo, créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Al igual que tú, yo voy a misiones donde puedo perder la vida: dioses molestos, trinidades, mafias… no es tan sencillo._ —Dignamente se cruzó de brazos sin preguntarle por qué diablos quería algo así si jamás se le había visto portando ese tipo de objetos. Aun si la curiosidad le mataba— _. Tómalo o déjalo._

Le había sorprendido mucho que Shaina aceptase, y le había sorprendido todavía más cuando aceptó su derrota luego de 10 caídas versus una de su parte, que Milo le concedió casi amablemente, porque sus rodillas habían tocado el piso y Shaina insistió en que era válido.

De cualquier forma él había ganado y esta noche iba a reclamar su premio. La citó en Escorpio esta noche, él iba a poner la excusa de que la llamaría para saber del rendimiento de las Amazonas dado a que su Ilustrísima estaba muy ocupado y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir mandando por nadie salvo por alguno de los guerreros más cercanos a él. Shaina dijo que era ridículo ya que eran anotaciones muy importantes que sólo su Ilustrísima debería ver a lo que Milo la mandó a callar diciendo que si Shion se molestaba por ello, él iba a recibir el regaño.

Estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

_»Y no llegues tarde, por favor_ —le dio seriamente dándole la espalda, tratando de reprimir su enorme sonrisa.

Por eso a Milo, no le importó que Aldebarán le hiciera ese horrible moretón en su costado, porque supo de manera instintiva que Shaina iba a cumplir con su palabra al pie de la letra, o mejor dicho, al pie de su cama.

Había tantas cosas que Milo quería hacer con ella, y por fin, una de sus tantas fantasías más candentes (una que lo había torturado por un par de noches, había que mencionar) iba a hacerse realidad. E iba a disfrutarlo mucho.

.

.

Al principio pasaron los días… luego las semanas… un mes, luego dos meses, y nadie dejaba de hablar acerca del presunto romance que podría haber entre la Amazona de Plata, Shaina de Ofiuco y el Santo de Oro, Milo de Escorpio.

—Yo no los he visto… juntos, quiero decir —declaraban algunos.

—Pues yo les he visto besándose en sitios no aptos para esas escenitas.

—Tengo la seguridad de que lo único que hacen es esconderse —mentían otros.

—Es lindo que hasta ellos puedan enamorarse —soñaban algunos más.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, quizás salvo lo primero.

Desde que se vio a Milo entrando en la casa de Shaina (por última vez) nada raro se había suscitado entre ambos. Los dos Santos habían retomado sus labores haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías; sin llegar a verse ni por error. Ambos parecían haber recuperado los hilos de sus vidas luego de esa abrupta separación.

Marin y Aioria habían seguido el caso de cerca sin dar indicios a los demás de ello; no porque les gustase entrometerse en las vidas de sus colegas, sino porque sentían en los tuétanos que algo no andaba bien con ellos aunque quisieran aparentar normalidad. Y cuando Camus una vez le preguntó a Aioria sobre algo que le hubiese podido ocurrir a su amigo, éste decidió hacerse el desentendido y negar cualquier cosa que sí supiese.

Según lo que el joven griego le contaba a su mujer, Milo no había mostrado anormalidad alguna, ni antes ni después de los chismes que corrían hacia él.

_»Dice que los pueblerinos tienen su derecho a fantasear_ —informó Aioria.

Llevándose una gran llamada de atención por parte del Patriarca Shion por haber irrumpido en el recinto de las amazonas sin haberlo consultado antes con él, Milo había dado la sólida cuartada de que había ido a visitar a Shaina por un malentendido que lo molestó, no dio detalles puesto que _admitió_ haberse tomado las cosas demasiado personales y que al final habían llegado a un acuerdo. Obvio, el Patriarca le castigó con hacerlo ponerse de rodillas frente a la estatua de la diosa Athena durante todo un soleado día y con las manos arriba sosteniendo 30 bloques enormes de ladrillo, pero a palabras de Milo, Shion había sido amable.

Por otro lado, todos conocían la actitud de Shaina, y considerando lo poco tolerante que era Milo con la indisciplina, entre Santos Dorados se habían creído que lo que decía su colega podría ser la verdad. Convencer a Death Mask de ello fue una salvación bastante acertada, porque desde que había vuelto a frecuentar las cantinas concurridas, esa coartada fue la verdad de casi todo el pueblo. Y como era de esperar, los rumores fueron parando con forme los meses iban corriendo y nada _anormal_ se suscitaba.

A finales del segundo mes del _incidente_ , eran muy pocos los que insistían con el tema.

Debido a que el Santo, Death Mask había llevado a vivir consigo a su prometida asgardiana, Helena, junto a sus cuatro hermanos menores, cuando se le veía a ella por el pueblo realizando las compras y/o paseando con sus hermanos, algunas mujeres o amazonas detenían a la pobre chica para preguntarle sobre el asunto.

_»Pues… el señor Milo no ha hecho nada raro_ —respondía con timidez— _. Como todos, él sale a entrenar y regresa, a veces le toca vigilar la seguridad del pueblo pero no sé qué más decirles, él es… muy dedicado a su trabajo._

La tierna voz de Helena pesaba mucho, pues como una mujer normal comprometida con un Santo Dorado bien podría ver _algo raro_ que otros a su alrededor no pudiesen por los metros de distancia entre ellos y la Casa de Escorpio.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Helena ya había charlado antes con Marin sobre el asunto, lo que demostró ser un dolor de cabeza para la joven de Asgard, pues tuvo que ser una de las primeras en enterarse de algo que puso patas arriba los mundos de ambas mujeres.

Ese buen día, Marin y Helena salieron del Santuario, con el consentimiento de Aioria, durante todo un día, diciéndole a Death Mask que sería un _viaje de amigas_ lo que en un principio no le gustó nada al voluble Caballero. Sin embargo usaron la persuasión de Helena, quien se disfrazó en un pueblo vecino y partió a la farmacia más cercana para comprar una prueba de embarazo.

No sólo fue el hecho de que Shaina en esos últimos días, estaba más pálida y cansada de lo habitual, lo que llamó la atención de la Amazona del Águila, sino también fueron sus arranques de ira insostenibles en los que por lo menos se llevaba entre los pies a una o dos pobres novatas que cometían el error de respirar en su dirección.

La última pobre tipa había tenido que ser hospitalizada y quién sabe si los doctores habían logrado hacer algo con esa nariz rota.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta fue el asco que Shaina le había agarrado a las carnes rojas crudas y el calor insufrible que decía tener todo el tiempo. Luego llegó la intolerancia al café y a la comida irritante, el vómito cada vez que detectaba olores fuertes aunque para los demás no lo fuesen, como por ejemplo un exquisito perfume que Helena solía usar y por consideración a la amazona había decidido aguardar.

Y también estaba su curioso estado de ánimo; muy cambiante.

En ningún momento Shaina se había desmayado ni vomitado sin razón, algo que les ayudó mucho a la hora de ocultar el (verdadero) estado preocupante de ella. El resto de las amazonas _sabían_ por Marin, que la Amazona de Ofiuco había comido algo que le había hecho mucho daño y necesitaba medicamentos para estar mejor, por lo mientras la japonesa instruyó a las novatas para el alivio de estas pobres almas a punto de quebrarse como huevos bajo los puños imparables de su instructora.

Cuando Marin y Helena regresaron de aquel pueblo, peleando antes con Shaina para que ésta se efectuase la prueba como era debido y sin renegar, las tres mujeres tuvieron que aceptarlo apenas vieron los resultados de la dichosa prueba luego de esperar en silencio unos cuantos minutos.

Shaina no iba a recuperarse pronto.

De hecho todo pintaba perfecto para empeorar.

Para estar más seguras, luego de una rabieta talla mundial de Shaina por no confiar en esos _inútiles aparatos modernos_ ; ni en los evidentes resultados, Marin extrajo cuidadosamente un poco de la sangre de Shaina con una jeringa que consiguió en una farmacia en Rodorio (no levantó sospechas), y en esa ocasión fue ella misma quien llevó a velocidad record, adentro de una hielera, dicha muestra a los laboratorios médicos de otro pueblo vecino que ya contaba con sistemas más modernos.

Sin disfraz alguno y con su máscara puesta, Marin consideró que no tenía tiempo para estupideces. No le dio información al médico encargado del laboratorio, simplemente le extendió la hielera donde conservaba la sangre sin calentar por el sol y le ordenó analizarla inmediatamente.

Los resultados fueron absolutos.

Al llegar de vuelta al Santuario, Marin pateó la puerta de la casa Shaina para ingresar mientras leía lo que ponía en los estudios. Llegando hasta enfrente de la cama, apretó las hojas con fuerza mientras alzaba la vista hacia su amiga.

—Positivo —le espetó lanzándole los resultados a la cara a Shaina, la cual no tenía máscara; la suya propia se la quitó después con enfado—. Dime si todavía vas a seguir diciendo que no tienes _nada_. A estas alturas ya deberías estarte haciendo exámenes médicos —alzó la voz con severidad.

Helena, quien se había quedado sentada en la cama con Shaina en espera de los resultados, suspiró triste. Cuando Marín arrojó el folder y la hoja, ella se cubrió el rostro a pesar de que estos no la tocaron.

La joven asgardiana ya se había convencido de la realidad cuando, estando ellas dos solas, le pidió a la amazona que le hablase de sus síntomas… más tarde le pidió que se descubriese el estómago para verlo. Se había abultado un poco por la parte baja del vientre, era algo casi imperceptible. Si se observaba desde lo lejos era lógico que no se notase nada raro de inmediato, pero Helena bien conocía la diferencia entre _subir unos kilos_ o _comer algo en mal estado_ de un bebé en camino. Después de todo había visto el crecimiento de sus cuatro hermanos menores, tanto adentro como afuera del vientre de su madre.

Era curioso que siendo Aioria y Marin junto a ella misma y Death Mask las _parejas oficiales_ del Santuario o no tanto… en el caso de los primeros, fuesen precisamente Milo y Shaina los que estaban esperando un bebé en camino.

A Helena se le partió el corazón cuando vio a Shaina tomar lentamente la hoja traída del laboratorio para verlo sin expresión alguna. Puede que no se viese a simple vista, pero adentro de los ojos verdes, la amazona parecía estarse volviendo loca. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Ese miedo que corría por el cuerpo de la pobre asgardiana no era ni la mitad de lo que invadía el pecho de Shaina, pues ella misma se había convencido de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, de que Milo y ella habían acabado con todo sin llegar a nada, realmente. Qué ingenua había sido.

Pero a menos de que Marin haya descubierto un sentido del humor bastante retorcido y hasta enfermo, o el médico haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para equivocarse al dar este tipo de resultados, Shaina debía aceptar su destino. Uno que ella misma se buscó con tanto ahínco y ahora no estaba tan segura de continuar.

Con una actitud demasiado dudosa, Shaina se lamió los labios intentando hablar, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ni en su idioma natal (el italiano) ni en griego que lograsen expresar lo que sentía. El miedo que estaba atormentándola. La indecisión que la rodeaba.

Dejó la hoja a un lado suyo en la cama y se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia atrás sin dejarse caer completamente al colchón.

Esto había sido lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo… ¿entonces por qué se sentía con la suficiente miseria como para saltar desde un barranco?

_»¿Querías tenerlo conmigo o con Seiya?_

Shaina quiso llevarse las manos al estómago, pero no tuvo el valor. Se sintió indigna de hacerlo.

Dejando mostrar en su rostro lo incómoda y preocupada que estaba, Helena se fue a sentar a una silla frente a Shaina mientras que Marin dejaba su sitio en la puerta para sentarse junto a su compañera, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había curiosas cerca de la casa; asegurando la entrada, dejando su máscara en el colchón, y tomando de vuelta la hoja para no aplastarla.

Luego la sostuvo con fuerza, leyendo los resultados una vez más porque no terminaba de convencerse.

—No sé si darte mis felicitaciones —masculló con los ojos puestos sobre las letras impresas—, o un puñetazo.

Shaina ya había encontrado algo qué decir.

—¿Esa es tu reacción ante las buenas noticias?

—¿Buenas noticias? ¿Yo? —Marin la miró con reproche—, perdona pero no fui yo quien entró en un colapso nervioso de negación cuando vi la primera prueba.

—Pudo haberse equivocado —farfulló Shaina—, ya sabes que esos juguetes modernos no son confiables.

—¿Y qué dices de este? —sostuvo la hoja cerca de su cara.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio.

—Creo que no deberían pelear ahora —interrumpió Helena en un tono suave de cuidado—, no es bueno para el bebé.

¿Cómo demonios había sido posible que Death Mask haya logrado cautivar a una mujer tan bondadosa como Helena? Esa duda seguía siendo un misterio tal como: _¿qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_

—Tienes razón —suspiró Marin—, ahora lo importante es llevarte con algún médico y ver cómo está…

—Espera —la interrumpió Shaina de forma brusca—, ¿qué? ¿Te refieres a visitar a un hospital?

—¿Acaso te volviste sorda? —espetó Marin con brusquedad.

—No iré a ningún hospital.

—No te estoy haciendo una pregunta ni te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Lo importante ahora es concretar una cita con un médico y verificar que todo vaya bien.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es —respondió severamente—. No sé si sepas leer; pero aquí pone que tienes dos meses de gestión, ¡dos malditos meses! —dejó la hoja a un lado de su máscara para ver a Shaina fijamente—. Los suficientes como para que lo mates en una de tus locuras.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Como por ejemplo seguir entrenando del modo en el que lo haces —Marin se paró, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos—. No puedes seguir haciéndolo, sería peligroso y no sólo para él.

Apoyando a Marin, Helena asintió.

—Marin no se equivoca, señorita Shaina —masculló—, debo decir que me sorprende que siga vivo si es que no ha dejado de entrenar por muy mal que se sintiese.

—Un bebé a diferencia de ti, psicótica loca, no es de metal —insultó Marin saliendo por un momento de su seriedad común—. ¿No te das cuenta? Cualquier tontería que hagas puede ser mortal para él. ¿Así que podrías dejar de pensar en alguien que no seas tú misma por un maldito segundo y hacerme caso a lo que te digo?

Mirándola con un enfado previsto, Shaina dejó escapar aire en un intento de calmarse.

—Bien, concreta la estúpida cita —espetó desviando la mirada—. ¿Feliz?

—Lo haré yo —se ofreció Helena—. Después de todo, sería extraño que Marin siendo aún una amazona lo haga.

Marin lanzó un suspiro irritado.

—¿Ahora qué? —rezongó Shaina.

—Qué aquí hay otro problema —Marin miró secamente a su compañera—, si Helena pisa un hospital cerca de Rodorio y concreta una cita para revisar el proceso de un embarazo no duden en que podría prestarse para malos entendidos.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio por un corto tiempo, pensando en ello.

—Te refieres a que…

—Shaina, si Death Mask se entera de que Helena ha ido a un hospital, ¿tú crees que se quedará quieto? —cuestionó como si le hablase a un niño—, ese hombre desde que la conoció no la pierde de vista ni una sola vez.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, su mirada y un gesto, Helena dio crédito a esas palabras.

—Y él no se destaca por ser un completo idiota todo el tiempo, sin ofender Helena —la asgardiana con una débil sonrisa hizo un ademán con la cabeza restando importancia—. Él no se quedará quieto y si piensa que el bebé es suyo, no atraeremos más que dilemas.

—¡¿Y qué sugieres entonces?! —explotó Shaina—. No podré salir de Rodorio cada vez que quiera.

—Ni tampoco podrá ocultar su estado durante más tiempo; el bebé crecerá y lo quiera o no, su vientre se agrandará con él —razonó Helena, muy pensativa—. ¿Y será acaso que no podemos usar la ayuda de una tercera persona?

—¿Quién? —masculló Marin, pensativa también.

—La única persona con la autoridad suficiente como para permitir que Shaina parta a un sitio lejos de Rodorio durante el suficiente tiempo… hasta que el bebé nazca.

Ambas amazonas se miraron a los ojos.

—Es una locura —musitó Shaina negando con la cabeza.

—Shaina está en lo correcto, es una locura pensar que su Ilustrísima de su…

—No hablaba del señor Shion —interrumpió Helena—. Hay alguien más con la suficiente autoridad y comprensión para permitirle a la señorita Shaina un… _tiempo de descanso._

Captando la idea, Marin exhaló sorprendida.

—¿La señorita Athena?

Con una cara de preocupación, obviamente dirigido hacia Shaina, Helena asintió esperando con el corazón no estarse equivocando.

—Fue ella quien nos permitió a Death Mask, a mis hermanos y a mí quedarnos en la Casa de Cáncer, abogó por mí ante la Dama Hilda hace tiempo para que mi florería y casa fueran vendidas —dijo rememorando una época más tranquila que ella en su momento sintió ajetreada—. Creo que si le explicamos bien la situación podríamos conseguirle a la señorita Shaina el espacio y tiempo que necesita. Lo importante ahora es la seguridad del bebé.

La Amazona de Ofiuco meditó la propuesta. Se acarició el estómago justamente donde presentía que se hallaba el individuo que tanto anheló y ahora estaba con ella, causando caos en su vida. Por culpa suya, había que decir.

—Insisto, esto es una locura —suspiró Marin sentándose de vuelta en la cama.

—De hecho… aún quedan muchas cosas para que sea una locura completa.

—¿Más? —preguntó Marin con ironía.

—Sí —respondió mirando el suelo—. No es una mala idea, Helena.

Cuando los ojos verdes se alzaron, Marin y Shaina se sostuvieron las miradas.

—¿Y… quién llamará a Japón? —quiso saber Helena. Cuando ambas mujeres la vieron con _esos gestos_ , la chica supo que había abierto la boca de más—. De acuerdo, lo haré yo. Más vale estar preparadas por si no es posible este favor —susurró sintiendo agobio y no era ella quien tenía cientos de problemas a cuestas.

—Por favor, Helena, trata de convencerla —pidió Marin.

—Lo haré.

Cuando las amazonas se volvieron a ver, Marin no pudo retener el reproche.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se lo dirás ya?

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto, Helena se encontró con la mirada de Marin quien al parecer necesitaba de su apoyo para no encestarle una cachetada a Shaina; siendo el golpe menos peligroso que podría darle.

—Él va a enterarse —dijo Helena en apoyo a Marin—. No va a poder ocultárselo para siempre.

—No lo quiero cerca de mí —espetó Shaina sin enloquecer porque Helena ya supiese lo ocurrido entre ella y Milo por boca de Marin—. Y tampoco quiero que se lo digan. Ninguna-de-ustedes —les espetó.

—¿Entonces qué? Será padre —enfatizó Marin en el mismo tono—. No importa si te gusta la idea o no, usaste a Milo de Escorpio para embarazarte. Ya estás embarazada —Marin entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada severa—. ¿Y no se lo dirás?

—No lo quiero jodiéndome.

—No empieces con esas estupideces… —gruñía la poderosa águila amenazando con lanzarse sobre la cobra y tragársela entera de un bocado.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Helena—, nada ganarán con pelear. Señorita Marin, basta ya.

Apretando los puños, Marin le pidió a Helena que la acompañara afuera, apretó un poco la puerta y poniéndose la máscara, le advirtió una última cosa a Shaina con toda la intención de tocarle una fibra sensible; si es que la tenía.

—Por tu bien, espero que sepas qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas otra vez.

Entonces salió y azotó la puerta dejando a Shaina en la oscuridad completa.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	6. Huracán Descontrolado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaina se ha ido... ¿pero Milo la dejará ir así como así? ¿Sabrá el secreto que se le oculta?

* * *

—¿Me dejaste dormir aquí? —preguntó Shaina apenas abrió los ojos, descubriendo que estaba sobre la cama de Milo, y con él a su lado, sin verla a ella. Analizando el techo como si buscase algún defecto en él.

Ella estaba acostada de lado izquierdo viendo hacia el hombre, mientras que Milo permanecía de espalda contra el colchón con el brazo derecho como almohada.

El sol aun no alumbraba, afuera se oía la lluvia, y ambos a su modo habían estado cansados.

No. No habían tenido sexo; de hecho, era la primera vez que ella dormía en los aposentos de Milo de Escorpio y ambos estaban enteramente vestidos. A diferencia de que no poseían sus armaduras y Shaina no usaba la máscara.

Qué bueno sería si todo en sus vidas al tener que mirarse mutuamente fuese únicamente satisfacerse a sí mismos, ¿verdad? Pues no siempre sería así. Desde la tarde anterior, ella y él habían estado hasta revisando algunos documentos con información sobre nuevos reclutas, chicos y chicas, provenientes de otros países ubicados en las islas y centros de entrenamientos para ser caballeros o amazonas.

Bastarte tarde, Milo subió parpadeando lento, bostezando, por las casas que seguían hasta llegar con el Patriarca y dejar todo en orden en el estudio rodeado de libros, pergaminos, varios telescopios (algunos muy antiguos) entre otros _tesoros_ más, ya que aún rejuvenecido, Shion también tenía su límite y como todo ser humano necesitaba dormir.

Al bajar de vuelta a su casa, Milo no pudo echar a Shaina quien se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

—¿Querías que te hiciera dormir afuera con la lluvia que sigue cayendo desde anoche? —preguntó sin preocuparse en que Shaina viese su pecho desnudo apenas cubierto con la frazada.

Apartando los ojos de él, Shaina bufó.

—La lluvia no significa nada para mí —susurró negándose a aceptar que se sentía cómoda durmiendo ahí, de hecho, sus ojos amenazaban con volverse a cerrar dado a lo bien que se sentía.

—De eso no me cabe duda, eres una amazona; criada para no ser débil.

A ella le pareció extraño que él no quisiera tener ganas de hablar, se veía serio y concentrado en otros asuntos, sin dejar de mirar el techo, que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por alguna razón, eso le fastidio un poco.

—Aun así —suspiró Shaina con falsa arrogancia; reacomodándose—, no tiene caso que salga ahora.

—Duerme más si quieres —luego de decir esa frase de un modo tan seco, Milo se levantó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No muy lejos —respondió saliendo del cuarto sin verla ni una sola vez. Con sólo unos pantalones puestos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrándose y dejar de ver su fornida espalda cubierta por su cabello azul, Shaina tuvo el impulso de levantarse de la cama para seguirlo y sacarle de un modo u otro la verdad… pero tuvo miedo.

Así es… por primera vez, la gran amazona tuvo miedo de enfrentarlo.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de hacerlo hablar de algo profundo… miedo de sentir más empatía con él desde que Milo le habló un poco sobre su propia niñez aunque sólo se enfocase en su entrenamiento como Santo.

Miedo a sentir más por él de lo que le estaba permitido.

Aun así, Shaina lo esperó acostándose de lado opuesto sobre la cama. Ignoró el chillido de la puerta a los pocos minutos y se tragó el alivio que experimentó cuando Milo volvió a la cama, se acomodó debajo de las frazadas y luego de dudar por unos instantes, se atrevió a abrazarla por la espalda, posiblemente creyendo que ella dormía.

Shaina no se percató de que había sonreído levemente al sentir su calor acompañándola. Protegiéndola. Acunándola hasta que su cerebro volvió a desconectarse del mundo para enfocarse en él. En su aroma, en su cuerpo, en los latidos de su corazón… y en la forma en la que a él parecía gustarle pasar los dedos por encima de su cadera sin llegar a lo indebido.

.

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Helena lo había logrado, la diosa Athena estaba al tanto de la situación, y haciendo gala de su inmensa bondad, habló con Shion para que se hiciera el viaje de Shaina a Japón sin demoras.

La idea de que Marin de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco hayan sido llamadas inesperadamente por Athena para encontrarse con ella en el país sorprendió a todos sus allegados. Tanto a las amazonas novatas, que quedaron a cargo de la joven (y antes retirada) June de Camaleón, como varios de los Santos Dorados como Aioria, Aioros, Afrodita, Mū y por supuesto, Milo también.

Aioria fue notificado del verdadero motivo por el cual se marchaban, Marin se lo explicó de pies a cabeza todo el embrollo que claramente no los involucraba a ellos. Aun así al pobre hombre griego por poco le explotó la cabeza cuando se enteró del estado de Shaina, y quién era el tercer involucrado.

_»¿Tú estarás bien?_ —le preguntó antes de dejarla partir.

Sería un largo tiempo sin verse.

_»Te llamaré seguido_ —prometió Marin— _, quizás puedas venir a visitarnos si su Ilustrísima y Athena dan su consentimiento._

_»Ya veremos… y a todo esto, ¿es un hecho? ¿Piensan dejar a Milo fuera de esto?_

Marin dejó clara su negatoria al respecto, pero Shaina se había puesto en un plan tan arrogante que prefirió dejar el tema por el bienestar del niño. Alterarla ahora podría ocasionarle dilemas o peor, un aborto involuntario. Aioria no se sintió mejor con ello, pues él conocía a Milo de toda una vida y sabía lo mucho que le afectaría si se llegaba a enterar de que su primogénito había sido concebido lejos de sus ojos y de su protección.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Milo no era un imbécil ni mucho menos un hombre desobligado. Él era orgulloso, pero también poseía un instinto protector (incluso con sus propios compañeros) tan grande que le destruiría el alma si llegaba a saber sobre este desquiciado plan. Sólo había que ver el modo en el que se había entrometido en la batalla de Camus y su alumno para saber hasta qué extremos estaba dispuesto a llegar para evitarles el dolor a sus allegados.

_»Será mejor que la hagas cambiar de opinión antes de que Milo se entere_ —sugirió Aioria preocupado— _. No quiero imaginar lo que pasará si Shaina no acepta que él sepa lo que ocurre._

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Marin le habló de su preocupación al respecto. Ambos no supieron verse en esa situación tan horrible, siendo que se amaban entre ellos aún más que a sí mismos, no podían siquiera imaginar a Marin engendrando a un hijo lejos de Aioria y sin éste haberse enterado de ello al menos.

Lo que para su desgracia ignoraron, fue a un molesto pero sereno Santo de Acuario que no tardó en salir de las sombras.

_»Milo se enterará y se enfadará cuando lo haga_ —dijo haciendo eco en la Casa de Leo, la pareja se separó viéndolo con sorpresa—. _Entiendo que no sea asunto suyo y por eso crean que deben mantenerse al margen, pero sólo quiero recordarte Aioria, que Milo a veces, suele ser un tanto… impulsivo_ —los miró duramente— _. No se preocupen por el bebé, dudo que dirija su furia hacia él, más bien preocúpense por Shaina, quien es la que le está ocultando esta valiosa información, y ustedes junto con ella._

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese responder, Camus volvió al ataque.

_»Independientemente de lo que ella quiera, Milo es el padre del bebé que ella espera; él algún día lo sabrá, no por mí aún, y cuando lo haga no duden ni por un segundo que buscará a ese niño y a Shaina hasta por debajo de las rocas. ¿Sus intenciones? No podría preverlo. Pero sólo pónganse en el lugar de él por un momento y dejen volar su imaginación_ —empezó a caminar en línea recta con dirección a Virgo—. _Ya es padre y ni siquiera lo sabe._

Con la promesa de Camus de que le daría poco tiempo a Marin para que convenciese a Shaina de poner al tanto a Milo de su condición antes de que decidiese hacerlo él mismo, la amazona se despidió de su amado y se marchó junto a Shaina al aeropuerto más cercano con dirección a Japón.

¿Había que mencionar que cada minuto fue una tortura para la mujer embarazada y (todavía más) su acompañante?

En Shaina los mareos aumentaron, tuvo que intentar relajarse viendo la película que estaba en la pantalla y se irritó al ver que estaba hablada en inglés, idioma que no dominaba, más tarde discutió con una de las azafatas por pisarle un pie por error y luego juró venganza por eso.

Marin pasaría de tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza a una potente migraña. Y eso fue en 2 horas de vuelo, faltaban muchos más para llegar a su destino.

Por suerte Shaina encontró una postura adecuada para su asiento y dormir un poco, luego de 20 minutos acomodándolo a su gusto, enfadando a más de un pasajero con sus gruñidos y quejas en voz alta por el espantoso sitio al que prometió no volver jamás, la amazona del Águila suspiró con alivio al verificar que su amiga se había quedado dormida.

Pero cuando apenas Marin lograba cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño en medio de las pulsaciones que sentía penetrando su cráneo, su compañera se sentó rápido y arrancó de las manos de Marin la bolsa de mareos para desahogar su estómago con ella.

Marin se llevó las manos a la cara viendo a Shaina llevándose la bolsa al baño, encerrándose ahí por varios minutos que ella aprovechó para pedirle a una azafata un poco de agua fría para tomar con calma una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza que no creía usar tan pronto.

Por suerte Shaina regresó después de que la azafata (a la que le juró arrancarle la cabeza si volvía a verla) le hubiese traído el agua. Se veía pálida y aún faltaban aproximadamente otras 2 horas de vuelo.

Fue una pesadilla para Marin cuando tuvo que entrar al baño con ella para ayudarla con su sesión de vomito. Cosa asombrosa porque la pobre Shaina no había comido nada desde que partieron al aeropuerto.

Con una cara pálida y cansada, Marin le sostuvo el cabello, mientras Shaina desahogaba el estómago en el apestoso retrete; se lavó la boca 9 veces cuanto mucho, antes de lograr llegar al destino.

—Dioses… hacer esto fue una mala idea —suspiró Marin con ojeras.

Ambas llevaban equipaje propio así que mientras Shaina volvía a vomitar en el baño del aeropuerto, Marin se encargó de recoger las maletas que ella cargaría.

Las mujeres caminaron por el pasillo que guiaba a la salida, donde Saori dijo que les esperaría su mayordomo llamado Tatsumi, no fue difícil hallarlo debido a su complexión y ese gran letrero hecho con cartulina verde fosforescente con sus nombres mal escritos en griego.

—Marin —suspiró Shaina luciendo bastante enferma—, quiero ir al hospital.

—También yo —masculló sabiendo que su amiga hablaba en serio. Menos mal que no tendrían que en taxi.

…

Desde que Helena de Asgard y Afrodita de Piscis hablaban como amigos en la Casa de Cáncer cuando Death Mask salía a alguna misión y le encargaba cuidar de su mujer, con la clara advertencia de que si le tocaba un solo cabello de manera indebida; iba a desollarlo vivo, el proclamado “Santo más hermoso”, había aprendido a tomarle cariño a los _débiles_. Sí, porque incluso a los hermanitos de la joven les había agarrado un poco de estima.

Agradecía que Helena fuese una florista pues el tema de raras veces les aburría. Sin embargo no hace mucho ella, por error, se había sincerado con el tema que la había estado poniendo inquieta y nerviosa: el embarazo de Shaina de Ofiuco.

Alterada, Helena le había pedido discreción, cosa que Afrodita no tuvo problemas en prometer dado a que el asunto no le incumbía. Pero eso no quitaba que le hubiese dejado sorprendido por tal revelación.

_»Entonces esos dos sí estaban relacionados —_ dijo en un tono burlón. Helena asintió sintiéndose culpable por haber soltado la lengua.

_»Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie. Les prometí a las señoritas Marin y Shaina que no diría nada pero todavía no sé nada de ellas y estoy muy preocupada._

Afrodita calmó a Helena diciéndole que el secreto estaría a salvo con él, pero al igual que Camus, no consideraba justo que Shaina quisiera ocultarle algo como esto a Milo. Él y el Santo de Escorpio no tenían un lazo amistoso estrecho pero tampoco le deseaba un problema como aquel.

El día en cuestión pintaba para ser agradable. Con un clima templado y sus deberes atendidos, Afrodita de Piscis decidió hacerle una visita amistosa a su _cuñada_ en Cáncer, pero pronto detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró con una curiosa sorpresa en la Casa de Acuario.

El apuesto hombre sabía de lo unidos que eran Camus y Milo, desde niños se trataron más como hermanos que como colegas y por eso le sorprendió verlos gritarse el uno al otro con tanta euforia.

—¡Dime dónde está! —exclamó Milo a su impacientado compañero.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy su niñera! ¡Si tanto te cuesta preguntárselo a su Ilustrísima es tu problema!

—No… no quieras engañarme, ¡Camus! —se alteró más—. ¡Algo sabes! ¡Habla!

—¡Se más específico! —le espetó—. ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que sé?!

—¡No quieras mentirme! ¡Algo ocultas con respecto a ella!

—No me interesa lo que pienses —gruñó molesto—. Y por última vez, ¡no te oculto nada!

Tanto Afrodita como Milo pudieron detectar algo de mentira en esa última aclaración por lo que éste último se enojó el doble. El ambiente decayó todavía más debido a la baja temperatura que ya se percibía, lo que Afrodita consideró algo peligroso pues cuando Camus encendía su cosmos hasta el punto de enfriar todo a su alrededor sin darse cuenta quería decir que ya estaba al límite de su enorme paciencia.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta en el lapsus de tiempo que ambos tomaron para verse a los ojos.

Ambos lo vieron con las claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza. Afrodita _casi_ se sintió intimidado.

—¿Piensan hacer la batalla de los cien días ahora o ya planean hablarse como la gente civilizada?

—Esto no te concierne. Piérdete, Afrodita —masculló Milo lo suficientemente enojado como para darle cuerda a la curiosidad del Santo de Piscis.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba—. No planeo detenerlos, yo sólo pasaba por aquí intentando llegar hasta la Casa de Cáncer cuando presencie una obra teatral de mal gusto —sonrió burlón—, ¿qué es lo que tanto pelean? Ustedes usualmente no tienen tantas diferencias.

—Busca a alguien que no puede importarme menos —dijo Camus apartándose de Milo.

—Lo curioso es que Aioria me dijo algo parecido a pesar de que su prometida también está fuera con ella.

—¿Hablas de las amazonas que fueron llamadas por Athena? ¿O por una de ellas en especial? —quiso saber Afrodita, viendo que había metido la pata al darse cuenta de la mirada que Camus le mandó—. ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Cansado de tener que aguantar este drama, Afrodita levantó los hombros.

—Escucha, Milo, te lo diré por tu bien. Aprende a respirar por la nariz y no expulsar fuego por la boca.

—¿Y eso qué carajos significa?

—Qué tener algo de contacto femenino no-sexual también tiene sus ventajas. Pues las cosas tienden a ser un poco más claras cuando no piensas con el pito —respondió sin tapujos—. El primer paso es ser honesto contigo mismo y admitir que lo que realmente te atormenta es no encontrar a esa mujer porque… por lo que puedo ver… fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarte de ella.

Siendo endemoniadamente observador, Camus alzó una ceja notando que Milo se había contraído en su sitio.

—Yo no me enamoré…

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada acusadora y sonriente, casi paternal. Le creería esa burrada de no haberse enamorado, de no ser porque él mismo había prestado atención a lo que le había dicho Helena respecto al tema, más las actitudes inquietas de Milo desde la partida de las amazonas, para luego sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—No lo hice —suspiró Milo, viendo el suelo.

—Lo hiciste —acertó el de Piscis—. No hay nada de malo en ello, sentir amor por alguien no es un crimen serio, sólo una gran estupidez.

Camus pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, no supo cómo, pero al parecer Afrodita estaba abordando un tema prohibido sin haber pisado mal ni una sola vez el terreno. Tuvo que darle crédito por eso.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está?

—¿Lo ves? Ya hablas como una persona normal y no como un perro buscando un hueso.

—¿Dónde? —bramó.

—Alto, respira. No vuelvas a la histeria —le pidió—. Buscas las respuestas sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces filosóficas, si quisiera una clase de esas iría con Shaka —gruñó.

—Te estoy hablando y no oyes —espetó severo—. Cierra la boca y aprende a escuchar. ¿Qué te dice ese corazón, Milo? —quiso saber Afrodita—, ¿qué busques dónde y por qué? ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? ¿Para decirle qué? ¿Para hacerle qué? Piensa bien antes de moverte a una dirección equivocada o podrías lamentarlo. Toma el consejo de alguien que ya ha visto ese oscuro terreno de sentirte tan estúpido que no puedes cargar ni con tu propia vergüenza.

Empezando a caminar, Afrodita dijo una última cosa antes de descender a Capricornio.

—El gritar solo demuestra lo asustado que estás, lo perdido que realmente te sientes por no saber qué hacer. Pero tienes una ventaja a tu favor y es que mientras ella viva podrás encontrarla, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Sobre todo paciencia —echó una última mirada a Camus diciendo en francés—: _No lograran ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más._

Una verdadera pena que ese idioma no fuese entendible a los oídos de Milo, quien miró a su mejor amigo una vez más antes de irse a sentar a los escalones del templo, viendo la espalda de Afrodita.

Cuando Milo supo que Shaina y Marin habían partido a Japón no pudo evitar preocuparse, a los 2 meses de su separación se había hecho a la idea de que la amazona no le buscaría porque eventualmente no le servía para su propósito.

Durante los últimos días se dijo que no había valido la pena sentirse tan abatido, pero lo estuvo… y lo estaba ahora. Así que para aliviar su ira, soledad y tristeza, Milo enfocó su atención en los entrenamientos. Duramente, todos los días hasta quedar tan agotado que a su cerebro no le quedaría otra opción que evitar joderlo con los recuerdos del cuerpo de Shaina entre sus brazos. De lo bien que se sentía al oírla quejándose por alguna razón. Y de lo mucho que extrañaba abrazarla por las noches.

La añoraba, no podía negarlo más. Aún se despertaba abrazando una almohada como lo haría con ella.

Afrodita tenía razón.

El sujeto, que Milo pensó que no veía más que un espejo sin duda lo dejó mudo con sus palabras, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Acertó cuando dijo que Milo se había enamorado, algo que ni siquiera el propio Santo se había admitido a sí mismo.

_El primer paso es aceptar el problema._ ¿Pero de verdad amarla era un problema? Bueno, considerando que estuvo a punto de sacarle la verdad a golpes a Aioria y luego fue (apartando groseramente a todos los que se le pusieran enfrente) con Camus a intentar lo mismo, quizás sí había un problema del qué preocuparse.

La conciencia le jugó sucio haciéndole recordar que Seiya estaba en Japón, en un estado deplorable, pero seguía respirando. Y aunque no le desease ningún mal al jovencito al que ya le había tomado aprecio, no pudo evitar que los celos lo consumiesen vivo.

Había tratado de llamar a la señorita Athena por medio de su Ilustrísima, bajo la excusa de estar aburrido y tener curiosidad por su llamado, pero como si algo le ocultasen, Athena sólo mandó a decirle que todo estaba bien y había llamado a las amazonas para hacerle algo de compañía.

_¿Era en serio?_

Si Afrodita pensaba que Milo no escuchaba a su corazón podría irse al diablo; éste le gritaba todos y cada uno de los días, desde que salió de la casa de Shaina hace meses, con el único fin de ponerlo de rodillas si era necesario. En definitiva el corazón de Milo se había quedado seco de dignidad, algo que ponía de mal humor al ego del hombre griego.

Una parte suya le decía que no se preocupase, que Marin estaba con ella, luego recordó lo fácil que sería incluso para él someter a ambas sin mucho esfuerzo y volvió a sentir el pánico embargándolo.

Le preguntó a Aioria si no estaba preocupado por Marin a lo que el joven le respondió que sí, pero tendría fe en que regresaría a salvo pues confiaba en sus habilidades como guerrera. Milo deseó tener esa misma confianza en Shaina. Pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, un presentimiento que lo orillaba a gritarle a su amigo Camus con tal de obtener respuestas que sabía (muy en el fondo de su lado racional), su amigo francés no tenía.

—Milo —suspiró Camus a su lado—, tienes que calmarte.

Lo sabía, maldita sea eso lo sabía bien.

—No puedo —masculló intentándolo—, ¿acaso nunca has sentido algo como esto? Una desesperación tan grande que deseas arrancarles los intestinos a todo el mundo para que sean igual de miserables que tú.

—¿Así es como te sientes? —Milo asintió—. En ese caso… te lo diré.

—¿El qué?

La mirada abatida de Milo le hizo replantear a Camus su decisión, pero ya habían pasado semanas desde que Marin se fue con la promesa de hacer entrar en razón a Shaina y no había dado señales de vida. Si no quería que su amigo se volviese completamente loco por la angustia que traía en el pecho, buscando a la amazona con la desesperación que decía sentir, le pondría al tanto de lo ocurrido aún si eso significaba abrir una Caja de Pandora.

Aun si eso significase empeorarlo todo.

Pero odiaba ocultarle la verdad a Milo. Más viéndolo tan angustiado como estaba ahora.

—¿Camus?

—Estoy pensando —masculló analítico—, pienso en cómo decírtelo sin hacer que pierdas la poca cordura que te queda.

—Por ahora estoy cansado de gritar y correr por todos lados como un alma en pena —inhaló profundo—. Quisiera decirte que estoy preparado para lo que sea que tengas que decirme… pero te diría una mentira.

—Entiendo —se tomó unos cortos minutos antes de soltarlo—. Shaina se fue a Japón con Marin para ser atendida médicamente allá.

Como era previsible, Milo se asustó.

—¿Está enferma?

—Quisiera decirte que sí y que morirá pronto —la mirada de Camus se tornó triste—, pero te diría una mentira.

—¿Entonces? —lo que dijo Camus no tuvo sentido para el Santo de Escorpio.

—Ella está embarazada —dijo esperando una reacción violenta o sorpresiva, pero sólo recibió un preocupante silencio.

Al verlo, Camus vio la misma cara de hace un momento, nada había cambiado en las facciones de Milo. No supo si eso era algo bueno o algo completamente opuesto.

—Es mío —susurró él.

—Sí.

—Y ella no me lo dijo porque… en el fondo… es aún más cruel que el mismo Hades.

—Eso no lo sé.

Camus era un nombre fuerte, íntegro y más que todo analítico; él peleaba más con la mente que con el corazón y aun así lo sintió arder por la forma en la que Milo estaba tomando las cosas. Se sintió parcialmente culpable por guardar ese secreto durante muchos días.

—¿Y todo está bien? Como dijo Athena… ¿ellos están bien? —susurró Milo, completamente ido.

—No lo sé —fue sincero—, lo que sí sé es que planean quedarse allá hasta que…

No tuvo el coraje necesario para decirle que Shaina planeaba evitar que Milo viese a su hijo cuando éste naciese. No estaba entre los planes de Camus ser padre algún día, pero no podía siquiera ponerse en el lugar de Milo sin sentir que el mundo había dejado de girar.

Al parecer era más sensible de lo que creía.

—Cómo desearía estrangular a esa bruja —bisbiseó Milo al cabo de un rato—, pero creo que Afrodita tenía razón. —Se levantó despacio y miró a su amigo una última vez con ese semblante perdido y vacío—. Gracias por decírmelo.

Camus no respondió, tampoco lo detuvo cuando lo vio bajar a la Casa de Capricornio, más bien se levantó también para ir en ascenso al Santuario pisando con fuerza el suelo. El Patriarca sabía lo ocurrido y aunque tampoco estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad a Milo por temor a su reacción, era imprescindible darle algo de alivio ahora que ya sabía lo que ocurría.

Hubiera preferido que Milo se pusiese a gritar en vez de darle las gracias con ese tono tan cansado.

Camus temía por él porque ante todo, ellos dos eran hermanos.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	7. Historias que Duelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay historias que nunca fueron contadas, historias relacionadas al deseo de tener una vida normal como la de cualquier otro ser humano. ¿Tendrá Shion alguna de ellas aguardada en lo más profundo de su memoria?

* * *

Comiendo una jugosa manzana roja que acababa de comprar, descansando de su entrenamiento matutino, Milo de Escorpio miraba con atención a los pobladores de Rodorio. Él, estando de pie en el techo de una casa, observando a algunos aspirantes que iban con sus compañeros, los niños acompañaban a sus madres, y varias jóvenes doncellas reían o andaban caminando hacia un destino incierto.

Milo los observaba a todos con un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho.

¿Sería envidia?

Una pequeña corriente de viento, que le removió los cabellos, pudo refrescarle un poco.

«¿Qué estará haciendo?» se preguntó sin poder detenerse. Dio otra mordida a la manzana, disfrutando del viento vespertino.

Luego de tan duro día iba a necesitar también una ducha duradera y una cena exquisita. Menos mal que las doncellas del Santuario cocinaban bastante bien, sólo una llamada suya iba a hacerlas atenderle.

Aunque el sol no había hecho mucho acto de presencia entre las enormes nubes había dejado a su paso un poco de bochorno. Milo aprovechó la frescura de la tarde para despejar su mente luego de una larga mañana recibiendo puñetazos del gran Aldebarán. Había que decirlo, el Santo de Tauro era de naturaleza pacífica, sin embargo cuando era la hora de entrenar o pelear, demostraba que no era para nada débil.

Pobre de aquel que lo hiciera enfadar.

—¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —le preguntó Camus, llegando hasta él luego de saltar y aterrizar con elegancia en el techo de la casa.

—Sabes que no —volvió a morder la manzana—. ¿Y? ¿Has tenido noticias de Japón? ¿Cómo está Athena?

—Físicamente, bien —dijo—. Por otro lado, el estado de Pegaso le afecta tanto como a los otros Santos de Bronce y Aioria.

—Es normal, supongo —meditó en voz alta reconociendo que si alguno de sus amigos más cercanos, como Camus, y recientemente el jovencito Hyōga de Cisne, peligraban de ese modo él también estaría perdiendo la cordura.

No es que no apreciase a Seiya, el chico era bastante fácil de querer… pero por alguna razón, Milo no sentía lástima hacia él. Para empezar, el chico incontables veces había demostrado ser más resistente que todos los Pilares de Poseidón puestos juntos, además de que algo en su interior le decía a Milo que ese niño no iba a permitirse morir si es que todavía tenía que proteger a Athena.

O posiblemente estaba sobrestimando al muchacho, quien al igual que todos aquí, era sólo un ser humano más.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Camus acercándose más a él.

Milo lo escuchó, pero no pudo responderle. Su cerebro no tenía cupo para su amigo ahora.

De hecho, él estaba pensando en el qué pasaría si Seiya decidía volver a Grecia si recuperaba la salud. ¿Qué debería hacer Milo?

¿Qué haría Shaina?

Dioses… ¿por qué no podía sencillamente odiar al mocoso? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no podía meterse en la cabeza que su _relación_ con Shaina no debería siquiera quitarle el sueño como lo hacía?

Ellos dos habían acordado que su relación iba a ser estrictamente sexual y laboral. Ni siquiera eran amigos, eran compañeros de armas cuanto mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué Milo no podía controlar aquellas sensaciones que lo recorrían día tras día y aceptar su verdad con dignidad? La verdad que hasta Milo conocía, aquella que le remarcaba (como un "segundo yo") que él ya no tenía el poder de decidir qué y qué podía aceptar, sentir o dejar que le afectase.

La segura y pronta recuperación de Seiya, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le estaba afectando negativamente, más de lo que Milo debería permitir porque Seiya también era un compañero. Un amigo.

—Milo —lo llamó Camus pero él lo ignoró—. Milo… ¿acabas de comerte _toda_ la manzana? ¿Las semillas también? ¿Y dónde está el tallo?

Buscando el susodicho tallo y las semillas, Camus lo vio con un tic bajo el ojo derecho.

—Estabas hambriento —dijo suspicaz—, o…

Hasta que Camus se lo recordó, Milo notó el sabor agrío del tallo y las semillas mezclándose con el dulzor de la fruta. Hizo una mueca al percatarse de que habían quedado residuos de semillas en su lengua.

—Déjame en paz, Camus —escupió la punta del tallo, alejándose del Santo de Acuario. Si le permitía que lo leyese mejor, el francés no tardaría en llegar al origen de su estado pensativo.

Milo bajó de un salto y se puso a andar por Rodorio.

Tenía que recuperar su control.

Tenía que dejarse de estupideces.

Tenía que despertar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Como Patriarca y como Caballero, Shion había visto muchas cosas. Buenas… pero lamentablemente, la mayoría malas.

Con fuerza, Shion había presenciado horrores que no deseaba para nadie, ni a su peor enemigo, y sin embargo no encontraba palabras para describir su estado actual de ofuscación ante lo antes dicho por Camus de Acuario, quien le informó hace unos momentos que Milo ya estaba al tanto de la situación de Shaina y en vez de ponerse a gritar y replicar decidió guardar silencio y retirarse más muerto que vivo hacia (posiblemente) su casa.

Esperó hasta que el Santo de Acuario se marchase para ponerse en contacto telepáticamente con Athena.

—Mi señora —la llamó algunas veces con cautela. No vaya a ser que la diosa estuviese ocupada—. Mi señora.

_—Shion… ¿qué pasa?_

Shion le dijo todo lo que le había contado Camus respecto a Milo.

—Él ansia saber si todo está realmente bien.

_—Afortunadamente sí, el vuelo fue muy difícil para Shaina pero ahora ella está estable, en la mansión. Su última visita médica salió muy bien, tengo una copia de la radiografía. Entrégasela a Milo cuando lo creas conveniente._

Abrió los ojos para ver su regazo, en él se hallaba un folder grande color amarillo sellado con un hijo rojo. Quiso destaparlo y ver su contenido pero entendía que no era él quien debía hacerlo.

—Gracias, mi señora —dijo teniendo cuidado al tomarlo.

_—Shion, quiero decirte que es necesario que evites que Milo venga a Japón._

—¿Cree que lo haga?

 _—Honestamente tampoco sé qué puede decir su reacción ante la noticia, sin embargo Shaina no debe alterarse y cada vez que le mencionamos el nombre de Milo, ella se comporta agresiva y tenemos que cambiar de tema rápidamente_ —suspiró— _. Necesitan más tiempo para pensar las cosas._

—Entiendo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

_—Gracias._

Y con eso la presencia del cosmos de Athena se desvaneció lo que quería decir que ya no podían oír sus pensamientos mutuamente.

Shion se levantó con el folder en sus manos y usando la misma conexión telepática llamó a Mū. A quien le ordenó con firmeza que si veía a Milo salir de Aries, le notificase directamente a él.

—Es la orden de Athena: Milo no debe salir de Grecia. Y si abandona Aries, quiero saberlo en el acto —dijo firmemente.

_—Sí, maestro._

Y para estar seguros, se puso en contacto con Shaka, a quien le dio la misma indicación.

— _Eso haré_ —prometió el budista sin cuestionar el motivo de nada.

A estas alturas Shion dudaba de que la noticia del embarazo de Shaina y el estado mental inidentificable de Milo fuesen un secreto para el resto de la orden dorada, pero eso no le daba el derecho de ir hablando de ello con todos.

Shion vio el sobre en sus manos, acariciándolo.

¿Cómo es que la bendición que se le concedía a un Santo Dorado una vez cada muchos (de verdad muchos) años pudo convertirse en el declive emocional del principal involucrado?

—Niños tontos —masculló tan irritado como asustado.

Sonaría como un viejo lobo que rememoraba antiguos recuerdos (muy antiguos en su caso), pero en su época cuando él aún era tan joven como lucía en la actualidad, un Santo de su nivel trataba de tener mucho más cuidado con sus relaciones exteriores. Como hombres (pues en esos años era muy poco común ver a mujeres guerreras en las filas atenienses) tenían sus propios deseos mundanos, carnales, e incluso avariciosos, sin embargo tenían que verse obligados a retenerlos sin importar el costo. Luchar contra todo ello sin importar nada más.

Enamorarse, antes y ahora, era un error que no podía cometerse si es que se quería seguir viviendo.

Indeseadamente la mente de Shion viajó años atrás, cuando llevó en brazos al primer Santo Dorado caído en batalla de su generación. Quien dio su vida para proteger a Rodorio del espectro Minos de Grifo: Albafica de Piscis.

 _»¿Por qué tienen que morir?_ —la voz lastimosa de aquella chica que no le importaba la sangre envenenada de su compañero de armas, quebró ese semblante frío y pensativo que llevaba Shion en la actualidad.

Él no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a la jovencita, pero posiblemente ella fue un halo de luz en la oscura, cruel y frívola vida de Albafica. Sus sentimientos cálidos pudieron haber significado tanto para el antiguo Santo de Piscis, que él la mantuvo lejos de sí mismo en todo momento, aun cuando se estaba muriendo. Hasta que su cuerpo se rindió, y su alma partió sin haber sido acariciado con la benevolencia que merecía.

Un par de días antes del comienzo de la guerra, Shion logró ver a Albafica sentado en un barandal de su templo, apoyado en una de las columnas. El hombre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando una flor roja que sostenía en su mano derecha para admirarla como si fuese su más valioso tesoro. Los ojos de Albafica traspiraban tristeza y soledad, unas ansias tan grandes por no ser quien era, que incluso Shion pudo leer su rostro a la perfección.

Algo en el antiguo Santo de Aries, actualmente, le dijo que esa mirada tuvo algo que ver con aquella niña florista del pueblo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la misma flor frondosa adornando la toga de Agasha. ¿Cómo lo dedujo? Ella había protegido más esa cosa que su propia vida cuando Minos atacó.

Además, las flores de los Santos de Piscis eran inconfundibles. Eran hermosas y su delicada fragancia mortal no tenía igual. Aunque Shion notaba ciertas diferencias entre las rosas de Albafica y las de Afrodita.

Vaya, incluso ellos dos se parecían bastante físicamente. Cada vez que Shion miraba a Afrodita no podía evitar pensar en Albafica. Luego el actual Santo de Piscis hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de su belleza y las comparaciones terminaban.

Albafica siempre había odiado su aspecto _hermoso_ como nadie que Shion haya conocido antes.

Después de la guerra, la chica florista crecería narrando la historia de cómo conoció y vio a Albafica morir para proteger a todos los pueblerinos en aquella sádica batalla. Cómo siguió dándolo todo, aun si todos sus estaban huesos destrozados. Manteniendo su cosmos al límite, venciendo a Minos de Grifo.

Albafica tuvo la oportunidad de morir pacíficamente luego de ser derrotado por primera vez pero no. Se levantó con sus últimas energías para evitar que más gente perdiese sus vidas o las vidas de los que amaban. Albafica hizo un intercambio injusto a los ojos de Agasha porque de uno u otro modo el enemigo también ganó algo aquel día con su fallecimiento.

Al final, Agasha también moriría en soledad siendo ya una mujer consagrada a la soltería. Luego de enfermar gravemente de influenza, Agasha había cerrado los ojos una tarde de invierno y no volvió a abrirlos más. Lo curioso de todo fue que murió a los 23 años, la misma edad que tenía Albafica cuando fue asesinado.

Pocos supieron de ese lazo que había enroscado a ambos como una serpiente, entre ellos Shion, quien viviría el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que posiblemente ambos habían encontrado en el otro lo que muchos, aun viviendo mil vidas no hallaban jamás.

Ahora Albafica y Agasha estaban juntos en los Campos Elíseos, Shion lo sabía. Aunque su historia en el mundo terrenal no haya tenido un final feliz como tal, ambos estaban juntos al fin.

Pero este sitio no era los Campos Elíseos, era la línea de fuego entre dioses y hombres. Enamorarse, en este tiempo y en aquel, era un error en la mayoría de los casos. Shion apretó un poco el folder entre sus manos esperando que este no fuese una de esas ocasiones.

…

Mū de Aries dejó que el viento meciese su cabello. Estaba preocupado por el estado mental y sentimental de Milo, la nota de alerta en la voz de su maestro le hizo creer que en efecto, el mencionado estaba enterado de _algo malo_ y ahora trascurría por un estado de negación peligroso y por eso debían retenerlo si deseaba salir del Santuario, por eso mismo no pudo ocultar su susto al verlo acercándose.

—¿Saldrás? —le preguntó Mū a punto de decirle que el Patriarca había ordenado que él no saliese de Aries ni para tomar el sol.

—Pensaba quedarme en mi templo y esperar a que me saliesen raíces de mis pies, pero terminé aburriéndome —se sentó en las escaleras, suspirando. Aunque sus hombros seguían tensos.

Ahora Mū entendía por qué su maestro se había preocupado.

—¿Tú lo sabías también?

—¿El qué? —masculló Mū preparándose por si tenía que detenerlo o defenderse de algo, sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro.

—Shaina está embarazada de mi hijo y se largó de aquí con él.

Mū se quedó helado, eso definitivamente no lo sabía, ¡así que era eso! El secretismo que parecían guardar algunos como Aioria o Camus.

Esto no era nada bueno.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo intuyendo que Milo no le creería, pero en vez de eso su compañero sólo regresó su mirada al horizonte.

—Camus acaba de decírmelo; él, Aioria y Death Mask lo sabían… y creo que Afrodita también —musitó con un enfado entendible—. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

—Sinceramente no sé qué decirte —dijo Mū—, solo que quizás esperaban que fuese Shaina quien te lo dijese.

—¿Por qué medio? ¿Por teléfono? ¿Una paloma mensajera?

Mū no supo distinguir si eso fue un chiste o una queja.

—Sé que ahora esos tres idiotas esperan que me vuelva loco por la ira, y sé que yo debería estar gritándoles mientras los golpeo por callarse esto, pero no sé por qué… no me siento de ánimos para nada de eso. —Milo miró a Mū, bastante cansado—. Sólo me sé que me siento mal, no logro discernir qué tanto y en qué sentido, sólo sé que me duele… y mucho.

Bajando un poco la guardia, Mū se dispuso a intentar ayudar a su amigo. Él no era un gran experto en el tema pero claramente el Santo debía recuperar su ánimo, ser él mismo y no dejarse llevar ni por la tristeza ni por la ira. Tenían que ayudarlo a recuperar la parte del alma que Shaina se llevó consigo cuando le arrebató la oportunidad a Milo de conocer al ser inocente que no tenía culpa de nada.

Sí, iba a ayudarlo pero iba a necesitar de más apoyo.

—Entiendo —musitó Mū dejándole pensar por su propia cuenta.

Agradeció que Kiki había ido a pasar la tarde entrenando solo, pues eso significaría que tendrían algo de tiempo para hablar y hacerse compañía mutua.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	8. Nacido de la Compasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado varios meses desde la llegada de Shaina a Japón, todos a su modo han tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Y el maestro Dohko tiene una historia que narrarle.

—Nada mal —Milo de Escorpio se sacudió la tierra de su pantalón luego de haberse levantado.

El ataque de Shaina esta vez había dado en el blanco y luego de mucho entrenar, ella estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles en su poder. Muy pronto, dejaría de ser solo una amazona de plata.

—¿Acaso te burlas? —Shaina se cruzó de brazos, sacándose la máscara.

Milo no sabía por qué ella siempre tomaba sus halagos como burlas disfrazadas. No estaban en el campo de entrenamiento que todos (y sobre todo los novatos) usaban, sino que estaban en un páramo rocoso algo cerca del mar. Escuchando las olas golpeando contra las rocas luego de mecerse de un lado a otro a merced del viento.

—Nada de eso —dijo él acercándose, quitándose un hilo de sangre que salió de una cortada sobre su labio—, realmente estoy orgulloso de tus avances.

—Por supuesto que he avanzado —Shaina inhaló profundo, sacudiendo su cabello—. No he vivo para relajarme ni un solo día. Como debe ser.

—Pues deberías relajarte un poco —le aconsejó Milo con sus mejores intenciones—, recuerda que algunas enfermedades vienen también del trabajo en exceso. Todo extremo es malo —le avisó porque en serio no quería que ella se hiciese algún daño—, da igual qué trabajo sea.

—Cállate —espetó ella al cabo de un rato—. Eso ya lo sé.

—Por supuesto —él sonrió burlón, rascando su cabeza, disponiéndose a volver al Santuario.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué? —Milo no disminuyó su paso pero daba igual ya que Shaina logró alanzarle.

—Sabes qué día es hoy —gruñó por lo bajo. Shaina supo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ahora se debía a la conciencia de que Milo iba a hacerla "decir" qué día era hoy.

—No sé… ¿miércoles?

—Milo —lo reprendió, amenazando con arrancarle cierta parte de su anatomía masculina con sus largas uñas moradas.

—Oh vamos —la miró con coquetería—, dilo para mí.

Shaina sintió que un tic sobre su pómulo izquierdo. El rojo de ambas mejillas se incrementó.

—¡Arg! ¡Olvídalo! —Shaina caminó más rápido, tratando de alejarse de él, pero demasiado pronto Milo con su velocidad superior la alcanzó, abrazándola de la cintura.

Ambos se quedaron dónde estaban. Shaina puso sus manos sobre las de él, que se enlazaban sobre su vientre y aunque hizo el ademán de querer soltarse. Su fuerza era tanta como la de un bebé recién nacido.

Lo que a ella más la alarmó, fue que supo que Milo no iba a obligarla a quedarse con él. Qué si ella realmente quería irse, él no iba hacer nada para disuadirla. Lo que a Shaina más le preocupó fue que ella tampoco quería que Milo la soltase.

No quería que él la dejase ir… ni hoy, ni nunca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Con una mirada cristalina que traspiraba lo pensativa que estaba, Shaina acarició su abultado vientre de 4 meses mientras miraba al frente en dirección a los jardines de la mansión Kido; los árboles y los arbustos adornados con bellísimas flores de diversos colores. Sobre ella, la sombra de una sombrilla hacía perfecto el clima, y aunque el viento soplaba, éste no venía con frío sino con frescura.

Shaina inhaló profundo, ya era tiempo de madurar y dar el paso decisivo. Ella, también, sería la primera en decir lo difícil que fue para Marin hacer un hueco en su cabeza e introducirle la razón, la lucidez que necesitaba para poner sus ideas en orden y comenzar a planear lo que haría y posiblemente, lo que pasaría con las vidas de… ella y su hijo.

Luego de varias noches en vela por la incomodidad física entre algunos sentimientos encontrados que vinieron de uno en uno para empeorar su estado de ánimo por momentos, más los cambios de temperatura corporal (qué no sabía que tan molestos podían ser o por lo menos que existiesen), las sesiones de vómito y hambre a altas horas de la noche… después de todo eso, Shaina por fin estaba empezando a escuchar razones.

Lograr sobrellevar diversas fases de su embarazo lo mejor posible con compañía sin duda había sido un regalo divino. Y hablando de eso, la mismísima diosa Athena constantemente le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios con sus charlas comprensivas y sonrisas afables. Ella al igual que Marin, le aconsejaba, le ayudaba también a verle lo bueno a su condición y aferrarse a ello.

Lo mejor de su embarazo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era la sensación de sentir cómo la vida en su interior crecía y crecía sin complicaciones. Escuchar al doctor decir "todo va perfectamente" era un profundo alivio.

Luego estaban los cómodos vestidos de faldas largas y las prendas sueltas que contrarrestaban radicalmente con su anterior atuendo de combate. Los zapatos sin tacones eran una bendición para sus hinchados pies. También tenía que admitir que le había agarrado un insano cariño a los postres, en especial a los pastelillos con fresas y mucha crema sobre ellos, y las gelatinas de agua, especialmente las de sabor naranja y durazno.

Sólo los dioses sabrían cómo es que Shaina todavía no había engordado los 200 kilos que se merecía o tenido complicaciones con tal alimentación, algo que ya se tenía en la mira pues Marin, notando el consumo anormal en pastelillos, se había encargado de que en la mansión no hubiesen tantos postres altos en azúcar que Shaina pudiese llevarse a la boca. Por otro lado, había personas cuidando que ella no escapase por su cuenta para ir a comprar nada. Órdenes de Athena.

Aun con su menú controlado, Shaina sonrió sabiendo que hasta el momento todo estaba yendo bien. Al menos físicamente, porque mentalmente, todavía tenía ciertas dudas.

En la Mansión Kido, gracias a Marin, Shun-Rei (la prometida de Shiryū de Dragón) y Seika en compañía de Athena, el "ambiente femenino" era completamente palpable y ameno, lo suficiente como para que Shaina se recordase a sí misma que también era una mujer además de guerrera.

A su modo, todas ellas habían estado ansiosas por el nacimiento. Incluso, a petición de la diosa, todas las mujeres hicieron una pequeña celebración entre ellas donde se divirtieron mucho poniéndole pañales a bebés de plástico, haciéndose preguntas indiscretas, dándole regalos a Shaina para el futuro (chupones, ropita, juguetes, biberones) y jugar a alimentarse entre ellas con papilla con los ojos vendados, entre otro tipo de actividades.

Había que mencionar que tanto los Santos de Bronce, como Kanon de Géminis y Dohko de Libra, se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a la amazona encinta, viviendo con Saori y el resto en la mansión. Era claro que algún día lo sabrían mas no preguntaron al respecto. Por órdenes de Saori, ambos Santos Dorados también tenían que cuidarla a ella, a pesar de que Shaina se negó profundamente a ser _protegida_ no pudo evitar demostrar respeto hacia el Santo de Libra y un poco de tolerancia hacia el gemelo de Saga.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó paternalmente Dohko de Libra.

Menos mal era él y no Kanon, con quien Shaina no tenía una buena comunicación. No es que se odiasen, pero el tipo era demasiado serio para el bien de ambos así que Shaina trataba de evitar estar a solas con él.

—Claro —respondió correspondiendo a su amabilidad—, aunque a veces me cuesta respirar… sobre todo cuando me acuesto, y la panza me da mucha comezón. Las mañanas son un infierno por los mareos, las náuseas y me cuesta no vomitar cada vez que veo comida en la mesa… pero fuera de eso todo bien.

Para aliviar esa incomodidad de la picazón, Saori le había recomendado a Shaina usar un aceite especial que funcionaba de maravilla, pero cuando su piel terminaba de absorberlo (que era demasiado pronto) debía ponerse más o la comezón sería insoportable, motivo por el cual tenía el frasco en su buró, el que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—¿Y qué ha dicho el doctor de la visita de hoy?

Él venía con una copa de vodka, y cuando se sentó frente a ella, la dejó sobre la mesa. Shaina por su lado tenía un vaso con jugo de arándanos naturales medio lleno.

—Todo en orden, el médico me ha recetado algunas vitaminas y una dieta especial que no me permite comer tantos dulces.

—Pero al menos te dejó la gelatina.

Shaina se negó a reír al escuchar tal cosa, pero la risa del Santo fue contagiosa.

En las pocas semanas que habían estado hablando entre ellos, Shaina había aprendido a verlo como una figura paterna y sabia con la cual podía hablar sin sentirse menos que nadie. Actualmente, Dohko era no de los pocos hombres con el cual no temía mostrase débil, y el único al que ella se dirigía de "usted".

—Suena mal no poder comer todo lo que se antoja, pero viéndolo por el otro lado, si le haces caso al doctor y moderas tu dieta, es posible que no haya complicaciones al momento del parto.

—Eso espero —masculló Shaina dudosa.

—Todo irá bien, ten confianza —le sonrió.

Ambos bebieron de sus correspondientes bebidas, guardaron silencio más no se sintieron incómodos con ello.

—¿Puedo… preguntarle algo? —susurró Shaina tomando el vaso mas no alzándolo.

—Claro.

—¿Usted jamás pensó en tener una esposa? —miró el jugo con atención, casi con pena—. ¿Una familia?

Dohko le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Esposa nunca tuve, pero sí disfruté de mi antigua juventud como mejor pude —se rio bastante nervioso—. Pero la vida de todos no tiene que ser la misma. Tengo una hija a quien amo, un hijo al que amo y si tengo suerte viviré para ser abuelo.

—Ya veo…

—¿Ahora puedo yo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué tu pregunta?

Shaina le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —quiso Dohko saber, repitiendo su duda.

—Digamos que los días en Japón pasan más rápido que en Grecia —suspiró sabiendo el sinsentido de lo que acababa de decir—, y aun así… siento que pensé más claramente las cosas estando aquí, lejos de todo lo que me atormentaba.

—¿Ese _todo_ incluye al padre? —Dohko señaló con su mirada el vientre de la mujer oculto por la mesa de metal.

Ninguno de los caballeros en Japón sabía de la identidad del progenitor, y aunque Dohko no tenía intenciones de desvelarlo, tuvo que sacar a colación el tema. La misma Athena le expuso su preocupación al respecto y su propia personalidad le impedía a Dohko mantenerse del todo al margen si él podía ofrecer su ayuda.

—Ese _todo_ , en su mayoría lo incluye a él.

—¿Era tan despreciable? —preguntó ya más serio.

—No…

—¿Violento? —Shaina negó con la cabeza—, ¿te acosaba?

Ella se rio sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —Dohko la miró con extrañeza.

—Qué no sé cómo responder a eso —sonrió ella tristemente—. Sólo me visitaba sin que me diese cuenta en el Coliseo… pero yo nunca me daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Es un Santo —acertó Dohko.

—Sí.

—Entiendo, bueno, no sé si le conozco o no así que sólo puedo decir que sea lo que sea, tienes mi apoyo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Shaina—, apenas me conoce.

—Ya te lo dije, a pesar de que no es mi hija biológica Shun-Rei es mi familia, y pensar en que posiblemente en otras circunstancias de la vida ella hubiese podido estar en tu lugar… abre mi mente hacia qué tan sola puede sentirse una mujer sin apoyo, sobre todo una mujer embarazada. No puedo evitarlo, podré parecer joven otra vez pero mi mente sigue siendo la de un viejo que no puede resistir a verlos a todos ustedes como unos hijos.

Mirándolo con un agradecimiento silencioso, Shaina trató de retener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Desde que se había aclimatado a Japón, sus emociones se descontrolaban más que de costumbre. El doctor había dicho que eso era normal debido a las hormonas pero Shaina en el fondo sabía que las hormonas no eran las únicas culpables en su estado de ánimo ni en sus preocupaciones.

—Él no es un mal sujeto —dijo ella sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente y en confianza para buscar nuevamente otra opinión aparte de la que todavía tenía aferrándose en su cabeza—. Pero nunca acordamos nada, ni una relación ni siquiera una charla casual para conocernos mejor —al fin lo dijo sin que sonase como un reclamo.

Porque finalmente había entendido que esa "falta de comunicación" también se debía a que ella misma había levantado sus propias barreras y evitar que Milo las atravesase con su sentido del humor y carácter fácil de tratar… fácil de querer.

—Es difícil, ¿no?

—¿Mmm?

—El tener que frecuentar a alguien que conoces de poco y sin embargo haya algo que siempre te lleve a su lado.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. ¿Sabe? Durante mucho tiempo viví pensando que si me lo proponía, Seiya podría fijarse en mí algún día.

—Él te vio sin tu máscara, ¿no es así? —y no se veía nada incómodo con que ahora Shaina no la portase.

—Fue el primero en hacerlo y no le importó.

—¿Entonces por qué de tu insistencia en hacer que se fijase en ti? ¿Lo amabas antes del incidente de la máscara?

 _No_. Lo había odiado, tanto, que de algún modo su cerebro colapsó cuando Pegaso la vio sin su máscara, convirtiendo todo sentimiento negativo en positivo. Entonces ella vio el otro lado del muchacho escandaloso que había perseguido con tanto rencor por obtener la Armadura de Pegaso en lugar de su alumno Casios. Un chico cálido, amable y muy valiente.

—¿Shaina?

—No ―contestó siendo sincera―, de hecho lo odié en un principio por eso.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué pasó?

Contándole sobre todas las hazañas que ella había intentado hacer por él desde entonces, hasta su regreso en estado deplorable y luego su encuentro con el hombre que haría que su vida diese otro vuelco mucho mayor al primero. Al final del relato y sin revelarle a Dohko el nombre de Milo, Shaina se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, tratando de recuperar el control de su voz pues se había tambaleado un poco al llegar al punto en el que, por primera vez, ella y Milo habían dormido juntos sin haber tenido sexo.

—No se oye tan malo como creí que sería. De hecho, parece que me hablas de un buen hombre —masculló Dohko, "no se oía tan malo", por no decir que el tipo no era lo absoluto lo que él se había imaginado, un tipo al que valía la pena dejar en Grecia, lejos de una mujer embarazada—. ¿Él en algún momento te faltó el respeto? —insistió—, ¿te dañó?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

 _No_.

Cuando ella le entregó su virginidad poco o nada le dolió luego de los magistrales masajes que Milo ejerció sobre su cuerpo, con paciencia y tratos suaves, la ayudasen a desprenderse de la vergüenza y la incomodidad. En sus siguientes encuentros, él le enseñó a amar su propio cuerpo en la intimidad y sin apresurarse en penetrarla.

En todo momento, Milo se comportó como un caballero a pesar de que no había emociones secundarias en sus acciones.

—No —se sinceró; tragó saliva y sacó por fin su más grande pesar—, la que falló fui yo.

Manteniendo el nombre de Milo en secreto, Shaina le relató el resto de la historia a Dohko. Desde su deseo por ser madre, su pleito consigo misma ante la creencia de que Milo no querría tomar responsabilidades, hasta el momento en el que Shaina se vio obligada a marcharse para tratar su embarazo lejos de sus ojos.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —preguntó Dohko sorprendido de que Shaina se haya ido de Grecia sin decirle nada a Milo sobre su embarazo.

—No quise hacerlo.

Ella lo vio negar con decepción.

—Eso no se hace —dijo él levemente decepcionado.

—Lo sé.

—Y aun así lo hiciste.

 _Oh no_ , las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Tuve miedo —susurró limpiándolas, aguantando el ardor de su garganta lo mejor que pudo—. Tengo miedo.

Levantándose de su sitio, Dohko fue hasta Shaina.

—Es enteramente comprensible que lo tengas —acarició su cabeza tratando de calmarla—. Pero fue cruel de tu parte irte sin decírselo, muy cruel.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—No sé si estaré en lo correcto o no pero… —tomó de la mesita su copa de vodka—, por lo que me dices él no parece ser de los tipos que pueden embarazar a mil mujeres a la vez y no preocuparse por ello.

—Quizás tenga razón y Milo no sea como creí que era —musitó sin darse cuenta de la revelación que acababa de hacer luego de estar teniendo muchísimo cuidado con no decir su nombre.

Casi ahogándose con su trago, Dohko miró a Shaina.

—¿Milo? —susurró esperando equivocarse y no estar hablando del mismo hombre.

Viéndose atrapada, ella le otorgó una mirada triste.

—Milo de Escorpio.

Haciendo una O con su boca, Dohko dejó la copa en la mesa para mirarla con asombro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó muy feliz, luego en un parpadeó miró su vientre con dolor—. Eso es… asombroso… y sorpresivo —suspiró regresando a su sitio. Notó que Shaina estaba muy triste así que algo se le ocurrió—. Si me lo permites, te contaré una historia.

—¿Una historia?

Dohko asintió con la cabeza esbozando una suave sonrisa y luego prosiguió.

—Fue hace algunos años. Debido a que tuve otra tarea lejos del Santuario al terminar la anterior Guerra Santa, no pude conocer bien a los niños que ocuparían los lugares de Santos Dorados después de la lucha en la que sólo sobrevivimos Shion y yo. Pero, a veces algunos de esos mocosos tenían la costumbre de pedirle ayuda a Mū para transportarse de Grecia a China sin que Shion se diese cuenta —se rio con nostalgia—, y lo hacían únicamente para quejarse de lo _malo_ que a veces era Shion con ellos.

»Todos esos niños, huérfanos o con padres abandonitos, les conocí como un grupo de chiquillos escandalosos que hoy en día recuerdo con mucho cariño. Incluso Death Mask fue un niño travieso que una vez comió hongos venenosos y por poco murió por eso —tanto Shaina como él se rieron con las imágenes mentales del hecho—. Si no es que tenía el remedio cerca para atenderlo, ahí mismo habría muerto. Y todo por ser tan impaciente y querer comer a la hora que quería hacerlo.

Negando con la cabeza, sonriendo por recordar tan memorables hechos del pasado, Dohko se terminó el contenido de la copa. Cuando el vidrio hizo contacto con el metal, volvió a hablar.

—Así que el padre es Milo —la miró sin una emoción en particular—. Me siento feliz… y triste a la vez. Por ti, por él, por ambos. Podría decir que a la edad que ustedes tienen fue irresponsable no evadir esta situación, sin embargo una vida es una vida y los Destinos sabrán por qué decretaron su existencia —dijo mirando hacia el frente, como si viese algo en el aire que ella no.

—Acepto mi culpa —dijo Shaina—, mi insistencia y poco sentido común me nublaron la cabeza y le puse a él en una situación que no se esperó.

—Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es saber cómo se lo dirás.

—Claro, y cuando lo haga, lo primero que hará será gritar —la mirada de ella tembló, ocultando la cara con sus manos—. Se enojará, estoy segura.

—Estabas segura que no querría hacerse responsable de tu embarazo y…

—Peleamos por eso.

—Y eso quiere decir… —la ayudó a llegar a la conclusión.

—¿Qué no siempre tengo la razón?

—Qué no siempre tienes la razón —asintió con la cabeza—. Exacto.

Shaina bebió de su vaso de jugo para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Cree que deba ir a Grecia?

—Mmm, no, creo que él debe venir acá. Sería peligroso para ti viajar en tu estado.

De sólo recordar su vuelo a Japón, Shaina le dio la razón a Dohko.

—¿Y qué pasará si él no lo acepta? —le preguntó, todavía con dudas sobre el comportamiento de Milo al enterarse de su embarazo.

Dohko se puso pensativo por un rato, pero luego una revelación le llegó.

—¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, hubo una vez hubo un niño que me visitó a los Cinco Picos —relató saliéndose vertiginosamente del tema—. Mientras jugaba por los alrededores, el niño se encontró arriba de un árbol, un nido de pájaros sólo con los huevos. Más tarde, aunque Shion le reprendió duramente por haberse desaparecido durante todo un día y media noche, el niño dijo con orgullo que se había quedado a defender los huevos porque sus padres no estaban, y él no quería dejarlos desprotegidos.

Dohko sonrió con cariño.

—Hubieses visto la cara de Shion cuando ese niño le dijo: _"Maté a un par de serpientes, una rata enorme y gorda, y una pequeña araña que querían comerse los huevos. Me quedé cerca hasta que regresaron sus papás"_. Ese niño aceptó sin vergüenza alguna que eso había hecho en ese lapsus de tiempo en el que ni yo pude hallarlo. Y aunque Shion lo castigó por su falta, él dijo que no se arrepentía de nada. —La miró cálidamente—. ¿Sabes quién era ese niño?

 _Sí_.

No era necesario que Dohko se lo dijese, Shaina lo sabía, incluso ese dialogo sonaba tan suyo que no pudo poner en duda el relato del viejo maestro. Ese niño del relato, al crecer, se convertiría en un hombre gentil y protector.

Ella se acarició el vientre.

—Lo que temo ahora es que él ya lo sepa —interrumpió Dohko mirando la sombrilla, rompiendo la burbuja soñadora de Shaina.

—¿Podría saberlo ya?

—Como tú misma lo dijiste, el tiempo aquí pasa rápido, pero allá pasa lento —le recordó con el mayor tacto posible—; lo suficiente como para investigar ciertas cosas. Si Milo no ha cambiado ese lado suyo desde que era un niño, entonces puedo asegurarte de que ya está enterado de todo y ahora sabe que no le queda más que seguir esperándote.

…

Pasaron dos días más desde aquella charla en la que Dohko le había pedido a Shaina que se pensase bien lo que le diría a Milo cuando lo volviese a ver, cosa que ella hizo. Por las noches pensaba mucho en ese asunto, tanto que incluso ya había soñado con ese famoso encuentro en el que él la miraría con enfado por haberle ocultado algo de tal relevancia.

El Milo de su último sueño, incluso le había llamado "escoria" antes de alejarse con su bebé en brazos mientras Shaina se hundía en la tierra bajo sus pies, gritando por no ser dejada ahí sola sin su hijo. Cuando despertó, se halló a sí misma agarrándose el vientre abultado, respirando más aliviada por todavía tenerlo.

En el día tres, varias veces Shaina se había visto caminando hacia el despacho de Saori con el fin de pedirle como favor, hablar con su Ilustrísima y saber algo sobre Milo. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se habría visto afectado por su ausencia?

¿Ya sabría lo del embarazo? Y si así era, ¿estaba molesto, triste, ofendido? ¿Cómo podría pedirle a su Ilustrísima y Athena que le permitiesen al Santo venir a Japón antes de que el bebé naciese, si es que Milo quería conocerle y estar presente durante el parto. Además, hoy se cumplían 5 meses de gestación. Casi seis desde que ella y Milo dejaron de hablar.

¿Suficiente tiempo para que él la olvidase o la terminase de odiar por pensar en usarlo como donante de esperma?

Shaina inhaló profundo, dándose valor, y finalmente tocó la puerta.

Una vez adentro del espacio, pidió permiso para hablar con Athena, quien, maravillosamente atractiva y reluciente, la joven diosa todavía se encontraba charlando con Seika, quien se levantó del asiento frente al escritorio. Saori al ver a Shaina aproximándose, le pidió a Seika que las dejase solas.

Seguro la chica partiría con Marin al hospital para ver a Seiya. Según Shaina, hoy tocaba visitarle.

Apenas Seika partió, Shaina se sintió segura de hablar.

—Yo…

—¿Estás lista? —interrumpiéndole, Saori sonrió benevolente.

—¿Lista?

—Al fin estás dispuesta a hablar con Milo, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Shaina soltó un respingo.

—Sólo lo sé —respondió sonriendo todavía—. Pero antes de que Milo sea notificado, quisiera que tú acompañaras a Seika y Marin al hospital.

Shaina no pudo extrañarse más por la orden.

—¿Para qué? Hoy no es mi cita.

—No me refiero a eso —la miró intensamente—. Shaina, hay algo que debes hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, Shaina se dio la vuelta para mirar a Seika y Marin esperándola, luego regresó su mirada a Saori quien le dijo como si le respondiese a una pregunta que Shaina no había siquiera formulado en su cabeza:

—Todo en esta vida tiene un principio y un final —dijo la diosa—. Actualmente hay algo más que te impide seguir con tu vida, y hasta que no dejes concluida esa parte de tu pasado, no podrás seguir adelante con esto. —Saori le sonrió apremiándola a acompañar a ambas mujeres—. Estoy segura de que ya falta poco para que seas completamente libre —musitó cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de Shaina, Marin y Seika.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	9. Cerrando un Ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Habría sido toda una experiencia poder agradecerte como se debe cuando desperté".

Con cierto resquemor, Shaina miró a Milo dormir sobre su propia cama. Mantenía su postura firme y su ceño fruncido cuando se dijo que no podía dejarlo así.

No. No habían tenido sexo, pero habían estado cerca de eso. De no ser porque el escorpión había recibido un fuerte golpe sorpresa en su nuca que lo dejó inconsciente, ambos ahora mismo estarían rodando por la cama o pegados en alguna de las paredes, respirando entrecortadamente y recibiéndose mutuamente en sus respectivos cuerpos.

La razón del actuar de Shaina era sencilla, Milo acababa de llegar de una misión y su cuerpo entero estaba repleto de hematomas, cortadas entre otras heridas que lucían a punto de empezar a sangrar otra vez, y el labio inferior partido. Él aun así la había llamado hacia Escorpio para _tratar unos asuntos confidenciales_ , sin embargo, cuando la amazona lo miró con detalle, quiso detenerse de inmediato.

El daño en el cuerpo del hombre no le fue indiferente, menos cuando rozó una herida y él se tensó.

_»Estaré bien_ —trataba de desligar Milo besándola con la misma pasión de siempre, sobre la cama.

Maldita sea la hora en la que ella comenzó a pensar más en él que en su propio placer.

«Es un ser humano. Un compañero de armas, también» se dijo justificando su noble acto al dejarlo descansando sobre su cama. Incluso lo acostó bocarriba.

Luego de pensarlo decidió actuar. Fue por un poco de agua y aprovechó la inconsciencia de él para limpiar las heridas que comenzaban a sangrar por encima de la ropa.

Tenerlo desnudo no fue la gran cosa para ella. Tampoco había que malinterpretarla. Milo poseía un cuerpo que la calentaba en más de un sentido, firme y duro. Pero a la hora de tratar sus _rasguños_ (cómo él los había llamado) fue muy útil la normalidad con la que Shaina le veía sin ropa. No hubo vergüenza ni sonrojos tiernos. Mucho menos hubo nerviosismo adolescente a la hora de pasar un algodón con alcohol por encima de su perfecto abdomen, llevándose un poco de la sangre de algunos cortes sobre su piel.

Los moretones no dejaron de aparecer. Había por encima de sus piernas, brazos, cuello y espalda.

No fue hasta que terminó de vendarle el pie derecho, el cual indudablemente había sido casi atravesado por algo filoso (una lanza quizás) y su armadura lo había salvado, que Shaina se apartó y buscó una manta con la cual taparlo y dejarlo dormir.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a este inconsciente tratar de acostarse con ella con un cuerpo tan mallugado?

«Estúpidos orgullos inútiles los que poseen los Santos de Oro». No era noticia para nadie el hecho de que los santos de esta época, les gustaba hacer alarde de su poder, y por supuesto, los 12 grandes no podían ser la excepción en cuanto a ego se refería. Desde Deathmask hasta Aioria. Todos ellos pecaban de soberbia y eso era un secreto a voces para todo aquel que viviese en el Santuario.

Pero ese pensamiento no la dejaba totalmente satisfecha en cuanto a su duda se refería.

¿Por qué Milo había querido hacer el am… es decir, tener sexo con ella si estaba hasta la corinilla de herido? ¿Por qué?

La herida de su pie, esa que seguramente le dejaría cicatriz, no debería ni siquiera dejarlo caminar.

¿Entonces por qué?

Shaina dejó sus dudas para después, salió de Escorpio y dio el informe al resto de Santos Dorados con los que se vio obligada a hablar, de que Milo estaba durmiendo y sólo había querido saber el estado de los nuevos aspirantes a santos. Incluso fingió fastidio a la hora de relatar que ella se había molestado con decirle cosas que no le incumbían.

Pocos días después de no verlo, la noticia llegó a Shaina porque Aioria había hablado con Marin y ella, confiando en la discreción de su amiga, le confió los detalles, pues eran… más que tristes, impactantes.

La misión de Milo había sido exterminio sigiloso. ¿Acaso eso era algo malo? No cuando la pequeña isla era un punto de encuentro entre pedófilos de todo el mundo, que aprovechaban la lejanía para compra y venta de esclavos sexuales. Obviamente, todos niños y niñas de entre 12 años y recién nacidos.

Milo había ido solo y cubierto bajo una falsa identidad para infiltrarse de incógnito, incluso se le dio un barco privado junto a un traje elegante que usaría para darle más camuflaje. Su personalidad sagaz y temple frío en situaciones como esta, le abrieron el camino fácilmente al círculo de depravados que debía eliminar. Fingió conocer a algunos miembros del grupo que no estuvieron presentes. Analizó rápido el perímetro, como debía hacer, buscó con la mirada los medios de escape que poseían los magnates y políticos para huir o defenderse de _lo que sea_.

Según contó Aioria a Marin, y luego ella a Shaina, fue que Milo lo que de verdad había estado buscando habían sido los grupos de esclavos, los cuales llegaron junto a un enorme barco pesquero, que, a simple vista, no pintaba para ser nada más sospechoso… o asquerosamente inmoral.

Los niños fueron bajados encadenados en fila, muchos niños y niñas que, según Milo informó; parecían haber sido drogados por la sumisión con la que obedecían a sus _dueños_. Luego vinieron un par de mujeres con lo que parecían ser carritos de súper mercado de 4 pisos. Todos con incubadoras y adentro, bebés de sexo indefinido, pues apenas vestían mamelucos blancos.

Siguiendo un plan ya antes formado, Milo soportó los comentarios sexuales de algunos de los socios, incluso uno que otro de ellos le preguntó a él qué tipo de _pizza_ era más de su gusto.

_»Mis gustos son exquisitos, la salsa hace la diferencia_ —se limitó a responder ya que detectó que el tipo que le había hecho esa pregunta, había usado un código con el que no estaba familiarizado. Pero apenas pronunció la palabra _salsa_ , algunos le palmearon la espalda diciéndole que tenía la razón.

Sea lo que sea que debía significar, era horrible.

Esperó a que las puertas de la sala se cerrasen a cal y canto para actuar. Cuando tuvo a todos los malnacidos en su sólo sitio, listos para creerse los dioses de sus propios harems enfermizos.

Sin clemencia Milo de Escorpio atacó.

Poco antes, usando su velocidad máxima, se aseguró de matar entre las sombras a algunos peones que poseían armas de fuego, luego se las ingenió para acceder a la cámara de control donde se hallaban las cámaras de seguridad. Hizo que fallaran poco antes de la subasta. Mientras los otros peones estaban ciegos y sordos de lo que ocurría en la sala principal, Milo se dedicó a clavarles todas y cada una de las Agujas Escarlata para que sus presencias y tratos dejasen de contaminar al mundo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tenía muchas heridas cuando volvió, ninguna fue por un arma de fuego —razonó Shaina en voz alta, confesándole a Marin que ella le había auxiliado con sus heridas.

—Eso es porque entre los compradores había miembros de un culto dedicado al dios Ares. No se previó, pero Milo tuvo un encuentro difícil contra varios adversarios.

—Ay no —rezongó Shaina tratando de no verse demasiado aliviada de que el idiota regresase caminando y no en pedazos.

—Sí —susurró Marin—, afortunadamente la operación fue un éxito. Los niños fueron auxiliados y la policía se encarga de devolverlos a sus familias.

—¿Segura que ninguno fue raptado de nuevo? Ya sabes que los cuerpos policiacos no siempre son confiables.

—Tranquila. Shaka ha confirmado el resto.

—Mmm. De acuerdo.

Al final, Shaina y Marin se despidieron, la amazona de ofiuco había vuelto a su hogar ya entrada la tarde, donde, sin predecirlo; ya le estaba esperando Milo.

Él estaba acostado bocarriba con los pies afuera de la cama mientras observaba el techo.

—Te atreviste a atacarme por la espalda —dijo serio, pero algo en su voz le hizo saber a ella que él no estaba molesto por eso.

—Tú ibas a mancharme de sangre, no te quejes —se defendió sin importarle mucho que él estuviese o no agradecido.

La risa de Milo le hizo saber que él en definitiva estaba muy agradecido. Luego de una corta charla donde él estuvo quejándose principalmente por los ungüentos hechos por Afrodita que tuvo que usar para que sus heridas sanasen rápido, Shaina lo sacó de su casa a patadas luego de que él le reclamara por haber sido tan fría al irse así de su casa cuando lo curó.

—Habría sido toda una experiencia poder _agradecerte como se debe_ cuando desperté —su tono y mirada pícara al ser arrastrado hacia la salida, la hizo sonrojar.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —entonces le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Esa noche Shaina no pudo quitarse dos cosas de la cabeza.

1.- Milo era un verdadero idiota.

2.- También… era un héroe.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El sudor que le corría por el cuello, no era por el clima japonés. En Grecia el calor solía ser peor. No, la verdad es que Shaina estaba nerviosa.

Al llegar al hospital, ella no se esperó realmente que la dejarían entrar a visitar a Seiya. Luego de arribar en el pequeño país y durante los primeros meses de su visita, ella se esmeró en ir a visitarlo por lo menos una vez, pero Saori había dado órdenes explícitas al cuerpo médico y a Marin junto al resto de santos dorados, que sólo Seika, Marin y Saori misma, tenía ese derecho, nadie más, lo que por supuesto incluía a Shaina.

Apenas supo de la orden, Shaina se había sentido muy excluida pues hasta el señor Dohko había podido pasar a ver a Seiya. Sin embargo, por muy mal que Shaina se sintiese, las órdenes de Athena eran ley por lo que ella no debía siquiera intentar pasar de la vigilancia de los doctores o santos para intentar visitar a Seiya.

Le costó mucho tiempo de enojo y frustración aceptar que quizás no era su momento para verle, pero terminó por darse cuenta que el verdadero motivo por el cual no se le permitía mirar a Seiya era porque sus emociones se hallaban inestables. Sus pensamientos se encontraban muy confundidos y en un plan arrogante. Su cabeza, enteramente nublada por la irracionalidad y las hormonas. La estupidez. Junto a aquellos sentimientos tan negativos que el muchacho no necesitaba a su lado.

¿Pero a qué se debería este cambio de opinión? No se sentía menos explosiva que el día en el que llegó a Japón.

_»Todo tiene un principio y un final_.

¿Acaso sería lo que Shaina pensaba?

Dudosa, vio al médico y Marin asentirse con la cabeza al mismo tiempo mientras le permitían pasar a la habitación que Shaina había querido ver desde hace tiempo.

El espacio blanco y reluciente, la ventana abierta con las cortinas ondeando por el viento suave, la cama de hospital con un cuerpo sobre ella. Shaina tragó saliva cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, mirando atrás se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola junto con él. Estaban dándole privacidad, ¿acaso no temían que hiciese algo estúpido y pusiesen en riesgo la vida de Seiya?

¿Qué habría pasado para que tanto la diosa como Marin confiasen en su juicio? No lo supo ni estaba completamente segura de querer saberlo, porque temía no ser lo que ellas creían.

Mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga hacia la cama de hospital ocupada, pensó en estos últimos meses. En lo insegura que había estado sobre tantas cosas que, ahora, prefería tomar con un poco más de calma. No apresurarse y por primera vez en su vida, avanzar sin furia hacia sus equivocaciones. Siguió avanzando tratando de no hacer ruido con sus sandalias sin tacón.

Luego de un corto camino que para Shaina fue tan largo como ver la puesta del sol, ella se acercó al joven que reposaba en la camilla con una intravenosa con suero en su brazo izquierdo y una mascarilla de oxígeno que tapaba su boca y nariz. La máquina que tomaba nota de sus latidos del corazón de Seiya causó un poco de curiosidad en Shaina, casi quiso salir y preguntar a los doctores si esas cosas eran confiables. Pero dado a que ella misma ya había sido monitoreada varias veces también y gracias a eso pudo oír los latidos de su propio bebé, Shaina decidió quedarse quieta.

Prestó atención a las respiraciones lentas y casi insonoras del muchacho. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cabello castaño alborotado estaba tapándole la frente y parte de los párpados, pues le había crecido bastante durante su sueño. El pecho estaba subiendo y bajando sin prisas, como si hace tan solo casi un año no hubiese peleado contra un dios y sobrevivido para contarlo. Claro, en cuanto despertase.

Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, sentándose en el banco de metal que estaba ahí para quien lo visitase. Unas flores hermosas estaban en el florero que permanecía quieto sobre un buró blanco a un lado de él. Se preguntó quién se las había traído.

De haber sabido que realmente la dejarían visitarlo, Shaina habría traído unas flores también.

De pronto frunció el ceño y quiso darse una bofetada. ¿Ella dar flores? Bien, estaba enloqueciendo por completo.

Le tomó un segundo calmar su carácter y volver su mirada hacia él.

Seiya navegaba por un sueño en el que nadie podía entrar y traerlo de regreso. Hace poco se había dado la alivianada noticia de que su vida había dejado de correr peligro debido a sus heridas, los doctores estaban asombrados por la fuerza del chico pues hasta ellos habían perdido las esperanzas, pero a nadie más ni siquiera Seika, les extrañó que aún dormido Seiya tuviese la voluntad de luchar por su vida y ganar ese desafío también.

Las heridas hechas en su batalla habían empezado a sanar y él seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Shaina acercó una mano temblorosa hacia él, pero, aun con centímetros de distancia entre sus dedos y la máscara de oxígeno que cubría su nariz y boca, ella se sentía lejana a él. Como una desconocida que lo admiraba en secreto. De amazona a santo.

Alejó su mano dejando que el viento que entraba a la habitación la ayudase a reencontrarse con su voz.

— _Hola_ —habló ella en su idioma natal, el italiano.

Quería que esta conversación, Seiya pudiese oírla en donde sea que estuviese, y que sólo pudiese entenderlo él, aunque éste fuese un perfecto cabeza hueca, y nada de lo que escuchase le pareciese familiar ya que el muchacho hablaba sólo griego y japonés.

— _No era mi intensión tardar tanto en visitarte, aunque dudo que tú hayas notado mi ausencia_ —intentó acercar su mano una vez más, esta vez logró apartarle con mucho cuidado el cabello de la frente más él no despertó—. _Quería agradecerte…_ —agarró valor—, _muchas cosas._

_»Quería agradecerte por haber limpiado mis heridas. Por haberme oído y soportado. Por demostrarme que ni las razas ni los géneros importan para convertirse en caballeros de Athena. Por luchar contra mí y vencerme. También por no intentar aprovecharte de mí y la ley de las máscaras._

Inhaló sonoramente pues ya había empezado a llorar, de nuevo. Maldita sensibilidad que veía con este enano en su estómago.

_—También quería agradecerte por hacer latir de nuevo este corazón, aunque no haya sido tu intención hacerlo_ —de forma delicada, le acarició la frente con sus temblorosos dedos—. _Quiero darte las gracias por no haberme matado, teniendo la oportunidad de ello. Y en general, por todo lo que has hecho por mí sin siquiera notarlo._

Se levantó del asiento, se acercó al Santo y puso un beso casto sobre su frente. Luego se alejó antes de que sus lágrimas lo mojasen.

¿Por qué su corazón ya no latía igual que antes? ¿Será acaso porque él estaba dormido?

Era Seiya, el joven por quien puso su propia vida en riesgo varias veces y sin embargo nada fue suficiente para cautivarlo. ¿Sería probable que sin darse cuenta se había encargado de eliminar todo sentimiento romántico que una vez profesó hacia él?

¿Pudo hacerlo? ¿En qué momento?

Intentó sentir algo más que simpatía al pasar las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la frente de Seiya, pero como si su propia piel desconociese la textura y el calor que emanaba, Shaina se alejó sintiéndose mejor de lo que había esperado.

_—Gracias Seiya. Gracias por permitirme amarte_ —le susurró sonriendo tristemente— _. Y adiós._

Se alejó un par de pasos más de él sintiendo (irónicamente) que las distancias entre ambos finalmente habían tomado un estado normal.

Shaina se limpió las lágrimas y acarició su vientre, encontrando fortaleza en la vida que sentía descansar adentro de ella.

_—Despierta inútil perezoso_ _―_ le musitó a Seiya— _. Aún hay mucha gente que te quiere y desea verte pronto. Además, recuerda que tu misión es proteger a la mujer que realmente amas._

No dolió decirle eso. En lo absoluto.

Sonrió burlona.

Sólo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta del modo en el que Seiya protegía a Saori, ella misma debió haberlo supuesto cuando lo vio saltando en aquel precipicio con ella en sus brazos. No porque él quisiera proteger a Athena solamente, sino porque quería proteger a Saori Kido. Ignorante de que la chica era realmente la milenaria diosa griega a la que ambos servían.

Seiya había demostrado que eso no le importaba, pues diosa o no, él daría su vida por _Saori_ una y mil veces de ser necesario. Pues tanto así amaba a su diosa, a la mujer que curiosamente ya no despertaba celos en Shaina, sólo admiración, respeto y lealtad; también una profunda gratitud por sus últimas atenciones hacia ella.

_—Espero volver a patearte la cara pronto._

Con esas últimas palabras Shaina se acercó a la puerta con un dolor poco usual en su pecho, no miró atrás y salió de la recámara con la cara en alto, encontrándose con Seika quien pasó con un ramo de flores casi idéntico al que había visto antes.

Shaina le sonrió cariñosamente sin darse cuenta, viéndola partir, deseándole mejor suerte a la hora de hacer llegar su voz hacia su hermano. Marin se quedó afuera con ella un rato.

—¿Salió todo bien?

En respuesta sólo asintió cerrando sus ojos con resignación.

—¿Sabes? Siempre supe que su corazón jamás sería mío, ¿es posible que estar tan sediento de amor también sea una enfermedad?

—No creo —negó Marin ablandando su voz—, después de todo, aquí todos somos o fuimos alguna vez marginados. Desear cariño no tiene nada de malo en un mundo tan frío como en el que fuimos, y todavía estamos obligados a vivir —miró el vientre de Shaina—. Por eso reside en nosotros la responsabilidad de guiar a las futuras generaciones por un camino menos doloroso y sin tanto rencor. Dejar que los niños aprendan sin dejar de ser niños, permitirles volar y no cortarles las alas como hicieron con nosotros alguna vez. Nadie necesita sufrir tanto para aprender a sobrevivir en esta vida.

Estando completamente de acuerdo con Marin, Shaina le invitó un té afuera en un restaurante a unos pasos del hospital. Avisando a Seika de esto, ambas partieron con lentitud hacia el establecimiento.

«Gracias por todo, Seiya» pensó como último al poner un pie afuera del hospital.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	10. TERMINARÁ EN FANFICTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones...

**Estimados lectores.**

Debido a algunos problemas que tengo con ciertas opciones que otorga ésta página y _Wattpad_ , con respecto (más que nada) a la descarga de historias, he decidido (con mucho dolor) terminar todos mis fics únicamente en **Fanfiction-Net**.

Este fic será concluido únicamente en dicha página bajo el user _"Adilay Vaniteux"._ Pueden buscarme con toda confianza, donde amablemente les recibiré.

Disculpen las molestias.

Qué tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.


End file.
